Face Your Fears And Fly
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Regina knows, she knows who she loves, has always known, but it doesn't make it any easier for her, if anything it's worse. She loves one and is best friends with another, however both are in love with her. Her mother will not stand for this, will Regina be forced into an arranged marriage with a man she despises? Or will her true love save her? (Cora without magic)
1. Which one?

**I don't know where this came from, it just hit me and I had to write it!**

 **Plus, I started to co-write a story with Lana'sEvilRegal, so if you wanna check that out, it's on her profile. :)**

 **Also the rating of this story will change at some point, for both smut and angst. It will be slightly dark, something I haven't really attempted, I usually stick to the humour, but I wanted to give it a go and here we are. Warnings for future chapters. Anyway, enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Regina toyed with the hem of her skirt, she was rather nervous about what she was about to do. Robin Locksley, was the gardener in the grounds of her mansion, her mother had hired him around the same time they had hired a stable boy, Daniel Colter. The two had been fighting for her affection for the past year and she was flattered, really she was; but she knew, knew in her heart whom she was destined to be with.

It the beginning she had liked the both of them equally, but in the past months, things had started to change and her feelings had intensified, she had found herself falling for one of them, one of them above the other.

She was terrified now though, her mother had introduced her to many upper class suitors, none of which she found to be compatible; she knew that her mother would not approve of a relationship with either Daniel or Robin, even if her daughter assured her that she was head over heels and madly in love with him.

What if she was wrong, what if he didn't like her the way she thought he did? Nonetheless, she needed to escape from this life, if you could call it that, she was practically a prisoner in her own home, she knew that her mother used her as a way to up her own status and hopefully gain some financial boost. Her mother was selfish, she only ever thought of her own needs, not those of her husband's and most certainly not those of Regina's.

She stared out of the window longingly, what if his intentions were purely friendship based? Then again what if they weren't? She didn't know the first thing about being in a relationship, loving a person, giving them everything she had, what if he did love her and she couldn't please him? What if he was disappointed with her and left? Not only would her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces, she would be disgraced, dishonoured and no one would ever want her. What if he used her? No, he would never do that, she shook her head, in the duration of their friendship, she had come to realised that he would never hurt her.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and pulled her shawl around her shoulders, before beginning to walk through the house and into the grounds. He would be honest; she knew he would. Either way, it was a chance she would have to take, because if he did love her, as she loved him, then they would have to leave this place for good, elope.

She suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, if she did this there would be no going back, no second chances. She had never even been kissed, let alone had relations with somebody. Her mind was quickly changing, she was scared, terrified. This was a bad idea, she should never have come up with it, she should just stay at home, where she belonged. She turned violently and began running back towards the house, then a voice drifted through the wind.

"Regina?"

She stopped and sighed, oh no, this was the last thing she needed, he was her friend, she didn't want to have to break his heart like this, she knew for a fact that he was in love with her, he had even said it a few times, following which she had just nodded awkwardly, before making up some excuse to leave.

"Regina?" His hand was on her arm now, there was no spark, no tingly feeling with him, like there was with her love. Her love ignited something within her, whenever their hands brushed accidently or even from just looking into his magical blue eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Good morning." She stated turning to look at him.

"Where were you rushing off to milady?" He asked, his fingers brushing her arm lightly, again nothing, she felt nothing at his touch.

"Me? Well I was, just going for a morning stroll and I forgot my parasol." She smiled, it was a fake smile, but she felt that she owed him at least that. She felt terribly guilty, she hadn't set out to lead him on, it had just happened that way. She didn't even need her parasol, the sun was hiding behind a cloud, there was only a scattering of blue sky to be seen.

"Oh, may I join you?" He asked.

"Well, yes I suppose." She nodded, but inside she was screaming, no, he is not the one, he is not the one that you love, the one that you truly yearn for. Again, she was doing this out of compassion for his feelings, she was going to tell him, but she knew it was a delicate subject, something with which she would have to tend to gently, was there any gentle way to break someone's heart?

"I haven't seen you for a few days." He remarked.

She simply nodded "I have been otherwise engaged."

"Well, at least I get to see you now."

"Indeed." This was horrible, she was a horrible person for letting it go this far, the smile he wore made her feel terribly guilty. "There is something I need to talk to you about." She stated, stopping and leaning against a nearby tree.

"What is it?" He asked a hopeful look appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Regina? What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Regina, you know I love you, tell me what's troubling you my love."

"Don't call me that, please."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

This was turning out to be harder than she had first thought. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, I... I love another." She confessed, seeing the heartbreak in his eyes, the look of sheer pain washed over his features. This was tearing her apart, to see her friend in such a state. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't help how I feel."

He swallowed deeply and shook his head. "No, I think I understand."

"Please, please don't. I am an awful person, I know, it's just, I…"

"Regina, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"No, I feel I owe it to you."

"Is it who I think it is?" He asked. "Tell me that one thing, is it him?"

She nodded gently "Yes, I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I love him."

"He will take care of you, I know he will."

She sniffled, how could he be so understanding? From looking at him it was clear that she had just ripped his heart out of his chest and shattered any hopes he might have had of the two of them being together.

"I need to go." She wiped her eyes, tears had been falling down her cheeks. She turned noticing that they were now a distance from the manor house

"I'll accompany you."

"No, I think it's best that I walk alone. Please, don't tell him what I told you, he can never know."

"Why?"

"You know as well as I do that my mother would never allow it. I was planning to run away with him, escape this place, but I can't, not now, not now I've seen what damage I have caused and will continue to cause if I leave."

"Regina, stop being stubborn, face your fears, run to him."

"I can't I'm sorry I have to go."

"Regina!"

"Goodbye Daniel." She turned and ran, ran back in the direction of the house. She had chosen, she had chosen who she wanted, but she couldn't have him, she was going to go back, back to her life. As much as she loved him, she was too scared, too afraid to tell him.

There was too much going on in her head and she felt like breaking down, self-destructing. She was running her eyes so focused on the house, that she didn't notice, the man in front of her who was tending to a nearby tree. She bumped into him, but instead of stopping, carried on.

She only stopped when she felt a hand on her arm, pull her back. "Milady? Are you feeling well?"

"Robin." She whispered, fresh tears springing in her eyes.

"Regina? What?" His touch set her skin on fire, filled her with passion, she felt goose bumps rise on her skin and just stared into the blue depths which seemed as though they were looking into her very soul.

"Robin." She chocked back. "Robin, it's you."

"Of course it's me, hey." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her against him. She sighed at the contact, she felt as though she was home, this was where she belonged, in his arms, with him, feeling his breath against her hair, her head buried into his shoulder.

Her tears began to soak through his shirt as she clung to him as tight as possible, never wanting to let go of him ever again. "Robin, it's you."

"Regina?" he moved her back slightly so he could look at her face "What is it?" He moved her hair behind her ear. "Are you alright, are you hurt?" The look in his eyes immediately changed to one of concern as he scanned her features, checking for any mark, anywhere she might have been injured.

"Hold me." She whispered. Her mind was changing again, confirming what she had thought in the first place, it was him, he was the person she wanted, the person she loved. She needed him, she wouldn't be happy with anyone else. "Take me away." She whispered, nuzzling his shoulder.

"What? Regina what are you talking about?" He asked, rubbing circles on her lower back.

"Robin, what are your intentions towards me? Please, tell me." She looked up at him, worrying her lip between her teeth. What if he said he didn't want her? There were those nerves again, in the pit of her stomach. She felt sick, felt as though he was taking an eternity to answer her, when in reality it was only a couple of seconds.

He looked at her, a massive grin coming upon his face "Regina what are you saying?" He laughed nervously.

"I'm simply asking what of your intentions?" He was smiling, that was a good sign right?

He placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist as he moved in slowly, claiming her lips with his for the first time. Magic, it was the only way Regina could describe it, she felt like she was flying, how could such a small movement send forth such an array of emotion. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she kissed him back, her hands mirroring his. Flames engulfed her very being as a warm unknown feeling spread through her, heating her whole body and ending between her legs.

The kiss was passionate, yet at the same time it was sweet and tender, far better than she had ever imagined. Then all too soon it was over and he was resting his forehead against hers. "Does that give you some insight into my intentions?" he asked, feathering little kisses on her cheeks, before moving back to her lips.

"Robin." She moaned into his mouth, surrendering to him, allowing him to taste her, allowing his tongue inside her mouth where it danced perfectly with her own. She could get used to this, kissing him, holding him.

He broke again, to gain back his breath. "Regina, I love you." He stated.

"You do?" She asked laughing through her tears.

"Yes, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, since the moment I saw your beautiful face, heard your infectious laughter and that smile, that is what I see every time I close my eyes, that's what keeps me going, that smile." He chuckled, kissing away her tears. "You're bold and audacious, sarcastic and sometimes a right drama queen, but I love you for all those reasons, I love you for you."

"Robin, I… I… I love you too." She cried hugging to him.

Then all of a sudden she received a painful reminder of where they were. "Regina, your mother!" Daniel ran around the corner "She, she returned early!"

She looked at Robin wide eyed and pushed him away from her "Go!"

"What?" He stared at her in complete confusion.

"Robin go, please go!"

"I, I don't understand you just…"

"Please, you don't know what she'll do, she'll hurt you, she will kill you, please, please go!" She cried.

"No!"

"Robin!" Wasn't he listening to what she was telling him, Cora Mills would not stand for them being together, she wouldn't bat an eyelid at having him killed off, she would make up a charge or simply see to it herself. She was a heartless monster and would do anything to ruin her daughter's happiness, just like hers was ruined when she was younger, by the woman who now rules beside the king.

"Come with me." He stated taking her hands in his. "If she is as dangerous as you imply, then I will not leave you here."

"Robin, you've seen what power she holds in the court and in this kingdom and I have bared witness to her cruelty also… I have…"

"Regina, you need to leave now." Daniel stated. "Robin, take her, take care of her, love her, you won her heart, now make sure she is safe."

"Daniel." She whispered. Why would he do this, why would he take the wrap for them? She knew he would, as soon as the alarm was raised that Regina was missing, they would go to him, go to him to find out where she was and it wouldn't take them long to recognise Robin's absence either, resulting in the putting the pieces together.

"Please, be happy, I love you Regina, but you love him and he loves you, maybe as much as I."

"Thank you." She smiled, hugging him. "You have been very kind to me."

"Please, leave."

Regina turned to look at Robin, it was now or never, if they didn't leave now, she could be trapped forever, trapped in her prison. It wasn't a hard decision "Robin, marry me."

"I think that I'm supposed to ask you that, but alright." He nodded, taking her hand in his.

Daniel brought Rocinante from the stables. "Regina, take him, he will get you to where you need to be."

"Robin, we have nothing." She sighed. It was the truth, she had no clothes, no money, nothing of value on her person to sell in order to gain money, they didn't have anything.

"If I have you, I have everything."

"Yes, but you can't live off love alone." She sighed. "I'm going to sneak back in." She whispered. She had made her mind up, she was going to take her jewellery box, that had enough precious jewels within it for them to sell, gaining enough money to keep them going for a long time. She would also take as many clothes as she could, they too could be rather useful. As for money itself, she had stashed some away, safely within her mattress, now was the time that she would retrieve it.

"Regina, no, what if your mother hurts you? Catches you trying to sneak out?" Robin protested. "I can't lose you, I won't lose you. Not when I have only just now declared my love."

"Robin, I will not fail, I swear it so."

"Be careful, I will wait."

"No, you should go, for if my mother catches wind of this, if one of the other servants has already witness our actions and gone to her, she won't show mercy."

"Robin, she's right, I will get her to you, I promise I will." Daniel stated. "You have my word as a gentleman and as your friend."

Robin shook his head and sighed "I don't like this plan."

"Robin." Regina grabbed his hands in hers. "Trust me, I will come to you." She kissed him.

He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "If you do not come within the day, then I will be bound to come for you, I shall kidnap you and steal you away into the night."

She chuckled and leant her forehead against him. "Here's to hoping it doesn't come to that, but if it does, I shall not mind such actions. Neither would it be kidnap as I would be rather willing. You can't steal something that's been given to you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Take this with you." He removed the chain from around his neck, hanging from it was a single white feather. "The feather will bring you luck."

"Where did you hear that?" She asked, chuckling at him as he secured it in place.

"I made it up." He sniggered.

Daniel let out a slight cough.

"You must go my love." Regina wiped her eyes a little.

Robin slowly caressed her face and claimed her lips one last time, before whispering "Please, be careful."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Will Regina be able to pull it off and have her happy ending?**


	2. The arrangement

**Hi, thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting.**

 **I probably should have warned you in the first chapter, but this story is going to be major angsty. As you might have already guessed Cora is not the nicest of people in this story and there may be a couple of triggers for abuse on her part.**

 **I don't know what was going on with this chapter, but it wasn't showing up, so I'm re-posting it. xxx**

* * *

Regina had watched as he rode away from her, the man she loved, she had to fight the tears that threatened as Daniel put his arm around her comfortingly. "He will come back for you Regina."

"I know." She nodded. "I think I need to be going." She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

She was going to have to face her mother, she didn't want to, it would be torture, but she would have to if she wanted to protect her secret, protect Robin. Slowly, she turned and walked towards the house, looking up at the menacing mansion she called home, somewhere she would be happy to leave. It was a large three storied stone building, with several castle like turrets, the window frames were composed of a dark wood and the panes were somewhat covered in cobwebs.

Her mother had been away for just over two weeks, apparently on important business, something Regina took to mean as she was off plotting something and attending as many royal galas as she possibly could. Cora Mills had said that she would be gone three weeks, so when Daniel had told Regina that she had returned it had been somewhat of a surprise to her.

Regina reached the main door and took a deep breath, she could do this, she wasn't weak, she wouldn't be pushed around by her mother, not any more. But she would have to be careful, try not to give her any reason as to distrust her. Shaking her head, she pulled down the door handle and her mother was stood waiting for her.

"Regina, you failed to greet me when I returned." She scolded, narrowing her eyes.

"I do apologise mother; I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

"Well, as you can see, I am home; what were you doing out in the garden unchaperoned?"

"I was just tending to my horse madam." She was lying through her teeth, the sooner she could get past her mother and to her room, the sooner she could escape this place for good and be with the person she loved. "I do hope that is no problem."

Her mother rose her eyebrows "Excuse me young lady, I would watch who you are using that tone towards."

"If you do excuse me mother, I have things in which I need to attend." She picked up her skirts and was about to walk past Cora, when she felt her arm being pulled back, her mother's hand tight around it, squeezing.

"Hurry up dear, we have a guest and he is very, very keen to meet you. You will not mess this up for me."

"Yes mother." She turned and began to walk up the stairs. She was fuming, how dare her mother presume that she would just do as she asked, especially when it came to how she would be spending the rest of her life and more importantly, who she would be spending it with. Whoever the man was that was downstairs, she knew that she would find him detestable, she would never love another, never love anyone other than Robin and she would be with him, whatever it took.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open her bedroom door and rushed over to the closet where she pulled out her travel bag and emptied the contents of her jewellery box into it. Then she went to the mattress and reached inside the part where she hid her money and flung that in also, before shoving clothes in on top. She knew she would have to do this quickly if she wanted to get out, if she wanted to get to Robin. She wandered to the window where she saw Daniel standing below, he had vowed to help her, something she was extremely grateful for. She pushed the window open and chucked the bag out, Daniel collected it immediately and she held up her hand gesturing five minutes.

She knew she stood little chance of climbing out of her window on the top floor wearing a full skirt. She immediately began to change, tearing at the laces as quickly as she could, needing to get the dress off. She would no longer be some sort of puppet for her mother to control, her mother wouldn't be able to push her around any longer, she would be free, free to love who she pleased, marry who she pleased. She knew what she was doing was classed as the ultimate betrayal of her family, with any luck she would disgrace the Mills family name and leave her mother's reputation in tatters.

She was just glad her father, god rest his soul, wasn't alive to see it, to see how his beloved wife was treating his precious daughter, as if she were a prize cow to be sold to the highest bidder. She was no animal and she would not be bought, she would settle for nothing less than love, nothing less than Robin. She had a horrible feeling that her mother wanted to sell her to the man downstairs, whoever he may be, he would never, ever lay a hand on her, she would die before she let that happen. If she were forced to marry someone against her will, then she would not want to live, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of taking her without her consent, never would she let another man touch her, she would die first.

Robin, what would happen if she couldn't escape to him, if she was forced into marriage to this stranger, if he took her against her will, would Robin still want her? Would he want damaged goods? She wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek, she couldn't think about this anymore, it made her feel sick to her stomach. Her friend Mallory had been forced into an arranged marriage the year before and the result had been, less than pleasant, well for the husband that was.

Mallory had fire much like Regina, so when it came to her, so called doting husband calling upon her for wifely duties, she had stabbed him in the leg with a dagger before running away. Nobody had seen her since, but Regina would receive letters from her now and then letting her know what a fabulous time she was having abroad in exotic countries.

Like Mallory, Regina was going to run, she wouldn't be a slave to anyone, she would run before it got that far, before she was forced down the aisle. She smoothed down the material of the powder blue riding pants before coming back over to the window.

"Hurry Regina." Daniel stated, looking consciously around.

"I'm coming." She replied, she was about to climb out of the window when her door flung open and she pulled back, turning to look at the intruder. "Mother?"

"Regina! What in god's name do you think you are doing?"

Regina consciously looked behind Cora at the half empty wardrobe, oh god if her mother turned around right now she was dead.

"Well?!"

"Sorry mother, I just…"

"I told you that we had a visitor dear." Regina didn't like that tone, that was the cool tone she used before she snapped. "Did I not?"

"Yes, yes you did, I'm sorry, I'm coming now."

"Oh yes you are. But not dressed like that." Cora looked at the open window "What were you doing?"

"Getting some air." Regina shuffled uncomfortably. "Simply, getting air."

"Were you about to climb out of your window?" She asked, coming over to the window and closing it, before taking a key out of her pocket and locking it.

"No, of course not." Oh god, she could cry, but she wouldn't allow her mother to see her do so; she had been so close to freedom, had practically tasted it.

"Were you trying to run away?!"

"No!" Regina shook her head "No, I wasn't, why would I?"

"Don't act dumb with me girl, I know everything."

Regina's heart sunk as she closed her eyes "I don't know what it is that you think you know, but whatever it is, you are mistaken madam."

"I don't think so." Cora paced around her daughter "You're in love aren't you? With a commoner!"

"No! I'm not! I'm not!" She prayed, prayed Robin was miles away, safe, safe from her mother's wrath which knew no bounds.

"You better hope you aren't, because you need to change into a dress and come down and greet our visitor, make a good impression and wear something more pretty. With any luck you'll be a blushing bride by the time the month is through."

"A what?!"

"A bride, Regina, there comes a time when a young girl has to commit to such things and I feel you have had ample time, you are twenty-one years old Regina and I have introduced you to many suitors, given you the chance to choose, but now you don't, you will marry him."

"I will not marry!" She shouted. "I will wear the silly dress and greet this guest, but never will I marry!"

"Wear the blue Regina and be done in a few minute, he is very keen to meet you." Cora stated calmly before she walked out of the room.

As soon as she was gone Regina collapsed to the ground, how was she ever going to get out now? She had been right, her mother was wanting to marry her off to that man downstairs and somehow she had found out about her love for Robin, how though? Unless she had seen them, but they had been far from the house, away from prying eyes. Her body racked with tears as she buried her face in her hands, there had to be another way to get out, another way to escape.

"Miss." A soft voice sounded at the door. "Regina?" The blonde maid hurried into the room and dropped to the floor beside her. "Regina." She pulled her into her arms.

"Emma, what am I going to do? They know, she knows." She sniffled, looking up at her friend.

"How? How can they know?" She asked, running her fingers through Regina's raven hair.

"I told him, I told Robin."

Emma's eyes widened "You did?"

"Yes, he wants me too, but mother, she's never going to let me escape this place. She wants me to marry that man downstairs."

"Regina, she sent me to help you dress."

"Emma, I can't marry someone I don't love, I can't!"

"I know, we'll find a way Regina, I swear."

Slowly she stood back up and allowed Emma to dress her, she had never felt so numb in her whole life, it was like one moment she had it all and the next it was ripped away from her and replaced with a fate worse than death. "Robin what do I do?" She whispered, closing her eyes as Emma pulled tightly at the corset strings.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was stood at the door to the parlour, unwilling to go in; her hand moved up to the handle, but she pulled it away as if burnt. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, the sooner this was over the better, the sooner it was over she could run to him, run to Robin. She pushed the door open and walked in, the man was nursing a glass of scotch and had his back towards her. She glanced at him and frowned before glaring at her mother who was sat on a nearby chair.

"Let me introduce my daughter, Lady Regina Mills." Cora stood up and the man turned around, his eyes swept over Regina, her every curve, lingering on her cleavage for too long, making her feel extremely objectified and uncomfortable; as if the second she was alone with him he would rip her clothes off and devour her. The look in his eyes was one of complete and utter lust and it made her feel sick.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Mills." He took her hand and placed a sloppy kiss on it, one that made her throw up in her mouth, being touched by such a man made her stomach crawl.

"I wish I could say the same." She replied curtly, this resulted in her mother digging her nails into her arm, almost to the point of drawing blood, but Regina didn't make a noise, she simply maintained her cold stare.

"I do apologise for my daughter, she was not expecting visitors today, were you sweetheart?" She asked, squeezing tighter.

"No." Regina gritted out.

"It's not a problem." His eyes were back on her breasts again, was it so hard to look at a person's face when you spoke to them?

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe I caught you name, and for propriety's sake, I would like to know the name of the man who is shamefully staring at my chest."

At that moment she was sure that she felt blood trickle down her arm, from where her mother's nails were embedded in her flesh. Her mother let out an annoying fake laugh as Regina glared at her. She wasn't going to win, she could hurt her, torture her however much she liked, but she would never force her to marry this beast of a man.

"Nottingham, Sheriff of Nottingham." He smirked "Your daughter has fire Lady Mills, I like fire." He nodded stalking his way closer to Regina before whispering in her ear "It seems to make them more receptive when they are underneath me, begging me to fuck them."

Regina closed her eyes, shuddering in disgust, this was not happening. "You clearly have little respect for women sir, do you treat them all like chattel?" She asked, her hand moved to her mothers and pried it off her arm. "Or is that saved just for me?" She wandered over to sit in the window, staring out; she prayed that she had just gone with Robin when she had the chance, why was she so stupid as to come back, for mere possessions.

"Oh I have much respect for women, I have my sights set on one woman in particular."

"Poor her." Regina scoffed. She knew her mother would be raging at her, she had been warned, she had been told not to do anything that would jeopardise this, but there was no way, no way at all she would marry this creep. She couldn't, she wouldn't. "I feel sorry for whichever woman would be forced into a marriage with you, for it is clear that none would go willingly."

"So be it." He whispered.

"So you would take a woman against her will sheriff?" She asked appalled at his behaviour.

"Lady Mills, I believe your daughter dislikes me."

"I don't believe you answered my question." Regina stood up, feeling like she was in a position of power. "Would you, take a woman against her will?" She spat.

"If that woman were my wife."

"I see." Regina looked past him towards her mother, hoping to see something, some sort of remorse, anything in protest to the way her daughter would surely be treated if she went through with her plan, but there was nothing. "So, say if I were to become your wife, which seems to be my mother's intention, would you force me?" As soon as she had asked the question she regretted it, she didn't want to know the answer. But upon looking at him, she could tell that he had been taken aback by it.

"I do intend to make you my wife."

"Well, that was not the question I asked now was it?" She tutted shaking her head.

"Regina." Cora spat.

"I will be able to tame her." He stated, talking to Regina's mother. "Have no fear about that; so if you want to go through with the deal."

"Yes of course."

"Mother! You can't! You can't do this!"

"Regina, go to your room, the sheriff and I have business to attend to."

"Please! Please don't!" Regina cried, she was desperate "Mother." She pulled her arm and dragged her out of the room before dropping to the floor at her feet. "Please, please don't do this, I beg of you; if you care for me at all you wouldn't do this." She sobbed. "Mother." She looked up at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You heard what he wants to do to me mother. Would you really make your daughter go through that?"

"You are in love with the commoner aren't you." Her mother scoffed.

"Yes, yes I am, but I swear, if you don't make me do this, I will never see him again, please, please, don't make me marry him."

"Regina, I will make sure that the deal is proper, you will have a month courtship, in which to fall in love with him, then you will marry."

"Mother." Regina closed her eyes and shook her head, there was no way of talking her around, she was going to have to run, find a chance and run. There was no way she would marry him, at least she had a month, a whole month in which to get away, to escape, to find Robin and she would, she would get out, otherwise she would do worse than Mal had on her wedding night. "I will never fall in love with him! Don't you understand? I just want to be free, free to be with the man I love! The man who loves me!"

"Regina, get up off the floor, you are an embarrassment and make no mistake, you will be punished for your behaviour today."

"Punished? How could you punish me anymore than you already are doing?"

"Oh dear, you don't know what punishment is."

How could she, how could a mother treat her daughter in such a vile manner, care so little for her feelings?

"Mother, I will not marry him." Regina stood up and faced her mother "There is nothing you can do to make me, I think you forget that I am twenty-one, doesn't that mean that you have no hold over me?"

"Regina, you will marry the sheriff, or I will make sure your love doesn't take another breath."

Upon hearing those words, Regina ran to her room and flung herself on her bed, sobbing into the pillow. If she couldn't get out, she would have to marry him, she had to make sure that Robin wasn't hurt, she couldn't risk his life for the sake of her dignity. She couldn't even believe she was contemplating marrying such a man as Nottingham, it wouldn't come to that, she knew it wouldn't, Robin would come for her, rescue her. She had every faith that he would, every faith that he would rescue her from her otherwise cruel fate.

* * *

 **I have never written this kind of story before, so am rather nervous about it, please let me know what you think. xxx**


	3. Locked away

**Again more triggers for abuse. Can Regina find out why her mother is treating her in such a way?**

* * *

It had been several days since Robin had left and Regina had found out that she was to marry the Sheriff of Nottingham, her mother hadn't punished her any further, Regina knew it was because she was too weak to even stand, she had been so distraught that she hadn't left her chambers since. She couldn't bring herself to, mainly for the reason that her mother wouldn't let her outside and she would rather be alone than have to put up with the tedious company of her mother, or anyone else in the house for that matter.

She hadn't been able to get word to Robin, Emma had been banned from serving upon her and instead she had the witch Mortianna, she was the as bad as her mother and Regina despised her. Her mother had permitted her to use any punishment she felt necessary and of course she had. She was a terrifying woman, with scraggly white hair, long nails that she liked to scrape across surface and make horrendous noises. Regina literally couldn't cry anymore, she had run out of tears, her eyes were red and puffy and she knew she was making herself ill, refusing food, but she couldn't eat, not when she didn't know if her Robin was okay or not.

Then she heard a key in the lock, the door squeaked open and Emma slipped in "Gina."

Regina was relieved to see her friend, maybe there was a way out, maybe Emma could help her get out. "Emma?" She turned to the door "Emma, help me."

"I am, don't worry." She made her way over to the bed and sat next to Regina, brushing her hair gently as she hugged her friend.

"Robin, have you heard anything?" Regina asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, he's back."

"What?" She shot up and stared at her wide eyed "No, he can't be, he can't be back. Emma!"

"Shushhh." Emma placed her hand tightly across her mouth. "Don't talk. Stay here." Slowly she stood up and went back to the door, opening it, beckoning to someone in from the corridor.

What Regina saw next reduced her to tears as she dropped her head into the duvet, he was there, he had come for her, but that meant that he was in danger, meant that her mother could hurt him. "Robin." She sobbed.

He hurried over and pulled her into his arms "Hey, shushhh, I got you, you're alright." He placed a kiss in her hair as she clung to him. She winced as he hugged her too tight. "Regina?" He looked at her wide eyed. "Are you hurt? Did she hurt you?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head.

He pulled up her sleeve, revealing five crescent shaped gouges, surrounded by bruising. "Did your mother do this to you? Regina!"

"Yes." She sniffled. "Robin, she's forcing me to marry Nottingham." She wept, burying her head into his shoulder. She didn't know how he was going to react to this, probably the way she had, she was horrified and disgusted at how her mother could do that to her, how her mother could subject her to such atrocities.

"What?" He asked, she could hear it, the complete shock in his voice and it killed her. "Nottingham, isn't he the one that disgraced that…"

"Yes." She nodded. "He killed his last wife." She sobbed "She tried to run from him and he killed her. He's going to kill me isn't he Robin, he's going to take me and then kill me."

"No, no, he isn't, he will never, he will never do either of those things." He held her tightly. "Because we are leaving, right now." He stood up and took her hand in his.

She nodded and made to get up, but four days of eating nothing and simply laying there, resulted in her legs giving way. She rubbed her eyes as he stared at her. "I can't stand." She sniffled.

"She's been refusing food." Emma shook her head.

"What? Regina, that's so dangerous, why did you do that?" He asked letting out a loud sigh.

"I couldn't eat; I couldn't stomach it." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Right, it's okay, I can carry you." He moved over to the bed and scooped her up into his arms. "I will get you out of here." He kissed her temple as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

They were about to leave the room when they heard Cora's voice "Regina!"

Regina looked at him wide eyed "Robin, put me down, you need to get out of here before she finds you."

"I can't leave you here again, I won't!" Then a knock sounded on the door.

"Get in the wardrobe." Emma stated, he laid Regina back down on the bed and pulled open the wardrobe door and hid in there.

"Regina!" The door flung open and Regina closed her eyes. "What's wrong with you girl? Get up! You need to be fit for the ball tomorrow."

Regina didn't move, she didn't want to go to some stupid ball, especially not if she had to go with Nottingham. She was going to pretend to be ill, not that she was pretending, she was actually ill, but it was her own doing.

"Regina get up now!" Cora picked up the glass of water that was on her dresser and flung it at her.

Regina opened her eyes and cast her mother a deathly stare. "I am not going to your stupid ball!"

"Oh yes you are! You will go and you will dance with the sheriff and convince him that he was right to agree to marry you, remember I know who you love and I can quite easily have him killed."

Regina shook her head "You're a heartless monster! I wish you weren't my mother! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She yelled and the sound of a loud slap rang through the room, along with a gasp. Regina's cheek stung from where her mother had struck her, Cora always managed to scrap her rings along the side of her face where her hair would easily cover any mark. Regina stared at her wide eyed, it hadn't been her who had gasped, nor had it been Emma.

"What was that?" Cora asked, holding up one finger.

"What?" Regina gulped, praying that her mother didn't look in the wardrobe.

"That noise; are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"I thought that was you." Regina sneered.

"You daughter need to learn some manners, come with me." She fastened her hand around Regina's wrist and pulled her up. Regina considered struggling, but she didn't have the strength to do so.

"Get Robin out." She whispered to Emma low enough so her mother couldn't hear "Please, tell him to go."

"Regina."

"Maid, I suggest you get back to work and I thought you had learnt to call the people of this house by their proper titles." Cora scolded

"Sorry madam."

"I should think so. Please change Regina's sheets."

"Yes Madam."

* * *

Regina admired the new addition to her collection of bruises on her upper thigh, she stood numbly while having her dress fitted, it was blue, again. But this particular dress was darker, revealed slightly more cleavage and was a lot tighter than the previous. She knew her mother was purposely showing off her hips and breasts to try and allure Nottingham and just the thought of that made her sick. Once again she had been so close to just escaping with Robin, so close to having her happy ending, if it wasn't for her mother ruining everything.

"Do you think maybe it's a little tight?" Regina asked as the seamstress dropped the skirt.

"No, I think it's perfect." Cora stated from her chair in front of her daughter.

"Mother I look like a first class whore." She spat, gritting her teeth.

"Regina, you look fine."

"Okay, well I may as well wear this, you are selling me anyway! So technically…"

"Don't you dare complete that sentence young lady."

"Why mother? Why do this?"

"Because what life will you have married to a commoner?"

"A happy one!" She stepped down of the podium she was standing on while she had her dress fitted.

"A poor one, you will be destitute."

"What does that matter if I have love?"

"Love is weakness; you'd do well to remember that."

"How mother? How is love weakness?" She wanted to know just what her mother had against the concept of love and why she wanted her to marry the sheriff, it couldn't just be for his money, surely it wasn't. "Mother why is love weakness?"

"It lets you down Regina, you believe in a person and they let you down, they give up on you, forget about you and leave you broken, love is weakness!"

"Who let you down mother? Because it certainly wasn't father. I get it, someone broke your heart and now you don't believe in love." Regina laughed out of shock and shook her head. "So you interfered with my life, because you're afraid that I will find love and he won't leave me, you're jealous of me, so you want to make me miserable." She looked at her, her eyes burning as she stalked her way over to her mother. "I will not be sold!" She placed one hand either side of her mother's chair and hovered over her. "You are jealous of me, because no one loves you!"

"Regina stop with this pathetic behaviour." Cora rolled her eyes. "You are embarrassing yourself."

"I don't know why I didn't see it before." She pointed at her mother still laughing, she was angry and she felt like she had some power at that moment. Her mother had slipped up; she obviously didn't want her to know that she had been in love before. "Did he leave you mother? Is that it? Did he not want you?"

"Regina enough."

"He rejected you didn't he!" Regina nodded before letting out a frustrated laugh. "So now you want to take that out on me, you want me to suffer the same pain you did."

Cora reached out and grabbed her arm, applying pressure to where she had already injured. "Be quiet you insolent child."

"I'm right aren't I?" She scoffed "Take your hand off me, I will not be your punch bag any longer. I am going to be with the one I love and you are not going to stop me, you can try, but you won't succeed."

"I'll just have him killed."

"Good luck with that. You don't know where he is." She smiled smugly as she rose her eyebrows and pouted at her. "So I'm sorry mother dearest, but you will not be killing the man I love, because you won't be able to find him."

"He's in the stables is he not?"

Regina's heart suddenly clenched, he wasn't in the stables, she knew Robin wasn't in the stables, but her dear friend Daniel was, her mother thought she was in love with Daniel, she knew nothing about Robin. She couldn't allow Daniel to die, he had already sacrificed so much for her, she couldn't allow him to be killed. "No, no he isn't." She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Really?"

"Yes, he's gone."

"Who?" Cora stood up and made her way to where Regina was standing in front of her dresser. "Who's gone?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." She spat. "I will never tell you, never."

"Maybe I should just kill the stable boy anyway."

"Mother, I do not love Daniel! I don't so stop!"

"It's infatuation, it's not love."

"Were you infatuated with this man? The man who left you!"

Cora rose her hand to smack her again, but stopped. "Vince, Marcus, take my daughter and lock her in the East tower, we wouldn't want her injuring herself between now and the ball tomorrow would we."

"Might as well lock me up too, I mean it's not as if you've done everything else. I despise you so."

"Disrespecting me will get you nowhere."

Regina looked around and spotted a pair of scissors on the dresser, discreetly she reached out for them and tucked them up her tight sleeve. Vince and Marcus both took one of her arms and she rolled her eyes "I can walk on my own you know, no need to treat me as a prisoner, oh wait a minute, I am a prisoner, thanks to the one person who is supposed to love me unconditionally, the one person I should be able to trust, that one person who is the person I hate most!"

Regina stared at the ground as the guards, or so she called them, escorted her to her cell, it pretty much was a cell, it was a bare room with a simple bed in the corner, dark, dank and depressing. She was going to fight this, fight her mother to the bitter end, fight for her happiness, fight for Robin, she wasn't going to give up. Her mother might try to break her, try to destroy her happiness, but she would never show weakness in front of her again, never cry in front of her, she wouldn't break, she would survive and she would show her mother that love was strength. It was time that her mother realised that she couldn't destroy the love she felt for Robin, nothing could.

* * *

 **I hope you like the story so far, I know it's slightly angsty and depressing at the moment, but I assure you it's not going to stay this way forever. Let me know your thoughts. xxx Love to all xxx**


	4. The ball

**Okay, so this chapter is major, major angst, drama, whatever you want to call, prepare yourself because Regina is about to fight.**

 **Warnings for well, everything. MAJOR ANGST**

* * *

Regina didn't know exactly when she had fallen asleep, but she woke on the cold hard floor of her prison cell. She opened her eyes and tried to adjust them to the light in the room, it wasn't bright, but there was a single strip of light shining in from a rectangular hole in the bricks. She looked around her and remembered where she was, she was in hell. Standing up, she tried to make her legs support her weight, but had to hold onto the wall. She had eaten, eaten for Robin's sake, she knew that starving herself would only make her weak, prevent her from doing what she needed to do, which was fight.

She moved over to the door and knocked on it, one of the guards opened the flap and looked in at her. "Will you please open this door? I want to speak to my mother."

The guard narrowed his eyes at her before walking off, she shook her head and sat down on the small bed in the corner of the room. How long would she be stuck in here? When she thought about it, maybe she was going about this all wrong, maybe she should be going along with what her mother asked of her, maybe that would make it easier for her to get away. How could she have been so stupid, that's what she needed to do, pretend to be happy with the arrangement and then escape.

The heavy door swung open and her mother walked in "Regina."

"Mother, I will marry the sheriff." She stated through gritted teeth, she knew her mother wouldn't believe that she was totally happy with it, but she could at least pretend to be obedient.

"I'm glad you have come to your senses, it's a shame you had to spend a night in here to realise that all I want for you is success."

Regina forced a smile onto her face, how could her mother even stand there and say that to her? "I know." She nodded, she would get through this. "Can I come out now?"

"Yes, we are going to the ball anyway."

Oh no, the ball she had forgotten about that, no doubt the sheriff would have his hands all over her for the entire night, she shuddered at the thought and remembered the sharp implement up her sleeve, she wouldn't think twice about using it if he tried anything.

"Come along daughter." Cora left in front of her and Regina, removed the scissors from her sleeve and tucked them safely down her cleavage.

The ball, that was her opportunity, her opportunity to run, to escape. Her mother couldn't watch her all night, there would come a time where she had nobody watching her, where she could simply slip off into the night, unnoticed by anyone. She just needed to find some way to get a message to Robin, Emma, she needed to tell Emma. "Mother, there is something I need to retrieve from my chambers, I will be only a moment."

She hurried in that direction and found Emma in her room, cleaning. "Em."

"Gina! Oh my god, we didn't know what she'd done with you, Robin is going out of his mind."

"I know, I can imagine. I'm going to this ball Emma, I need you to get word to Robin for me, I'm going to go there and I'm going to run, find a time to run. Do you think you can get to Robin for me?"

"Yes, of course I can, I will tell him. Regina be careful, don't let Nottingham get you alone, whatever you do, don't be isolated with him."

Regina nodded "Don't worry Emma, this will work, it has to, it's my only hope."

"Regina, I am serious about Nottingham, he's dangerous, make sure you aren't alone."

"I am going to be fine, I swear I will. Goodbye and thank you." She hugged Emma. This might be the last time she ever saw her friend and she was sad about that, but what she wasn't sad about was getting away from her mother, escaping the cruelty that had been bestowed upon her.

"Bye, I'm going to miss you so much."

"You too." They heard Cora call her name and Regina released her from the hug. "Bye."

"Bye." Emma, squeezed her hand. "Good luck."

* * *

Regina walked into the ballroom feeling extremely uncomfortable, all eyes were on her, her long hair tumbled down, much to her delight covering her cleavage; she made quite the picture in her tight fitting blue dress. She took a deep breath, she could do this, she was strong. She held her head up high as she walked into the room, everyone had gone quiet and she found herself swallowing nervously.

"Lady Regina."

His voice was enough to make her want to throw up, run straight away, but she couldn't, if she did, she would never get away. "Nottingham." She glared at him, before moving past him. He caught her arm and swung her around to face him.

"You look very alluring tonight. Very fuckable."

She scoffed and shook her head "Really?"

"Hmm." His hand came to trace her hip

"Shame then isn't it, that no one shall have the pleasure."

"Oh I don't know, maybe I can give you a little taste of what to expect."

She hoped he didn't have his hopes very high, because there was no way he was getting anywhere near her. No way that he was ever going to touch her like that, or even see what was under her dress. "I don't think so."

"Oh don't be like that, we are to be married after all."

"That's what you think." She muttered under her breath. "I thought that I had already told you that I would never go willingly."

"Regina, just come to terms with the fact that you will be my wife."

She bit down on the side of her cheek, she needed to stop retaliating if she stood any chance at escape. The way he said her name made her skin crawl, he was just as detestable as he had been the first day she had met him. She rolled her eyes "I need a drink if I am to endure your annoyance." She muttered and walked off to grab a glass of something alcoholic.

* * *

Sometime later she found herself dancing with Nottingham, her mother had pushed her upon him and now he had his hands placed on her arse, something that she was grating her teeth about. Suddenly when she felt his hand slip lower, she pulled out of his arms. "I am just going to powder my nose." She stated.

It was now or never, carefully looking around she spotted her mother talking to someone else at the other side of the room and she made her way out of the door, heading down the corridor, constantly looking behind her, making sure that nobody was following her. Then she went through some doors, only to find more corridor with doors down each side, it was at that moment that she realised, she didn't have a way out. She couldn't use the front doors, they would be heavily guarded, she needed to find something, anything else. She began opening doors, seeing where they led.

Then suddenly she felt herself being pulled backwards and shoved against the wall. She looked up to see Nottingham pinning her against it "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She yelled. Then she remembered what Emma had told her, make sure that you aren't alone with him, whatever you do. Oh no, she knew she was in trouble, especially after some of his comments earlier.

"You little minx."

"What?"

"Are you leading me to a bedroom?"

"Urgh! No!" She tried to push him off, but his hold was too strong. "I suggest you unhand me, right now!" She spat.

"Why would I do that?" he sneered, running his hand down her body.

"I'll scream."

"Nobody will hear you."

What was she going to do? She couldn't let him, couldn't let him do that to her, she had to find some way to stop him. She saw him begin to undo his trousers and really panicked, he really was going to try and take her. Her heartbeat sped up and she knew that she was going to have a panic attack at any minute. What could she do? She wasn't strong enough to stop him. Then she remembered her weapon, she had a weapon, thank god for those scissors, they were her only hope.

When she saw that he was concentrating on pulling up her skirt, she moved one of her hands from his. She heard a ripping noise and knew he had torn her dress, this couldn't be happening.

"Your legs are so soft, I can't wait to fuck you." his hand continued up her leg, skimming over her.

That was it, she moved her hand to her cleavage, removed the scissors and without even thinking, plunged them into his neck. He dropped his hands immediately and fell to the ground. She pulled the scissors out and ran, looking back she saw him on the floor, trousers still down, his blood pooling on the ground around him. "Oh my god." She shook her head and looked down at her hands that were also covered in blood. She was shaking like crazy, running into another room, she realised that she had just killed him, she had killed the sheriff, that was it, she was a dead woman.

She looked in the mirror, she too was covered in the crimson substance, she had obviously stabbed a major artery. She looked at the scissors that were in her hand and began cutting, she chopped off the skirt of her dress, followed by her long hair, leaving it just below the ear. She knew that she needed to change her appearance, just incase they sent out a search party. She then hid the offcuts and looked back in the mirror, she hadn't meant to kill him, she had meant to stop him, but now she had his blood on her hands, she was a murderer.

She moved over to the window and opened it, she needed to get out and if she had to climb down a wall, she would, that had been the reason she had cut off the tight skirt. She began to scale down the wall, luckily it wasn't too high, she dropped down into the grass below and shook her head. Sliding her back down the wall she buried her head in her hands, what had she done? No he deserved it, he had killed countless people and if she hadn't done it he would have taken her against her will. There had been no other alternative, it was kill or be killed, so she had killed him, she had killed a man.

"Regina?"

She looked up "Robin." She cried, standing up and simply looking at him.

"Regina?" He stared at her wide eyed "Oh my god, what happened, are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I... I, Robin, I killed him, I killed him." She dropped back to the floor in floods of tears.

"What do you mean? Regina, who did you kill?" He fell down beside her, but she flinched when he tried to take her in his arms.

"He was trying to… he tried… I stabbed him." She whimpered. "I didn't mean to kill him, I wanted to stop him, I didn't mean…" Robin pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, I've got you, I've got you."

"He's dead." She cried, tears falling rapidly as she thought about what she has done. She was crying because she had just killed someone someone, but what was worse, she didn't feel guilty for doing it, at the moment, she just felt hollow inside.

"Who Regina?" He asked rocking her gently. "Who did you kill?"

"The sheriff." She sobbed "I stabbed him in the neck, he ripped my dress and I stabbed him." She thought back to the moment, him with his trousers around his ankles, roughly moving his hands up towards her core. He would have taken her innocence just like that, but now he had taken her innocence in a different way. She had killed, she would probably never be the same again. "If I hadn't he would have... Robin he was going to... He would have... I couldn't let him; I couldn't let him touch me." He leant down and kissed her head.

"It's okay, nobody is ever going to hurt you again. I swear to you Regina, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again."

She wiped her eyes and shook her head "we need to go; they'll be looking for me now."

"Regina you stopped him before he could right? He didn't, he didn't hurt you?"

"No, he didn't, he was going to." She sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of here." He helped her up, but the shock of what had happened finally hit her and she collapsed in his arms. He picked her up and by kissed her lightly "I've got you, you're safe now." He whispered, holding her tightly. " I am never letting you go again, I promise."

"I love you." She cried, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes, she was safe. She had gotten away, but at what cost, she had taken a man's life, however vile a man he might have been, she still had blood on her hands, had to live with what he had done.

She was with Robin now though and she knew that he would keep her safe, she knew that because they were soulmates and they would do anything for each other. She knew that her mother would look for her, but Robin would make sure that nobody could find them. Robin would take care of her and love her; he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her again. He had promised.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	5. Cabin in the woods

When Regina woke, she noticed that she was in a stone cottage, laid on a makeshift bed, she yawned and opened her eyes. Looking around, she took a deep breath as the events of the previous day came back to her, they had haunted her dreams and she had hoped that it was all it was, a bad dream, but when she moved her hand up to her hair, she was reminded that it was very much real. She had killed the sheriff and was now probably wanted throughout the land, it wasn't fair, it just wasn't. She sniffled and shook her head, smacking the mattress in frustration, why did this have to happen? All she had wanted to do was be with the person she loved, was that too much to ask?

She let out an annoyed yell and buried her head in the blankets. "Regina!" Robin rushed into the room and dropped down next to her, pulling her into his arms, "it's okay, you're safe now, I promise you." He kissed her head, running his hand through her hair as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I killed a man Robin, how is it okay?"

"You didn't kill him Regina, you didn't."

"What?" She asked, pulling back to look at Robin, "what do you mean I didn't kill him? I saw him, I saw him on the ground."

"Did you check, check if he was dead?"

"No, I… I just ran."

"You aren't a murderer Regina, Friar Tuck found out and told me, he's alive."

"But… there was so much blood and he was on the ground… I didn't kill him?" She asked, fresh tears springing in her eyes.

"No, sweetheart you didn't."

"Oh god!" She choked sobbing into his shirt. Then a new fear hit her an even worse one, he was still alive and was probably looking for her as they spoke. If he found her, her life wouldn't be worth living, she knew he wouldn't even blink an eyelid at having Robin killed and as for her, she had no idea what he would do to her, but whatever it would be, she knew it would probably make her wish for death.

"Don't worry, nobody can find us here." He whispered as if hearing her thoughts, moving to brush his fingers over her cheek.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "they won't find us will they."

"No, no they won't." He rocked her gently, kissing her head, "they won't find us my love."

"They can't Robin, they can't find me."

"Regina look at me! Look at me, okay." He moved her so he could look her straight in the eyes. "Nobody will find us and nobody will hurt you, ever! Okay, because I won't let it happen and I can't lose you! I can't!"

"I love you." She cried touching her lips to his, running her hand across his cheek.

"I love you too, come on, you need to eat." He stated, helping her up and leading her into the kitchen which was simple but had everything they might need. He guided her to a table, "sit while I make pancakes."

"Mmm sounds good." She smiled weakly. She couldn't remember actually getting to the cabin, looking down she noticed that she was wearing one of her nightgowns, one that she had shoved into her travel bag. "Robin?"

She looked over to where he was preparing their breakfast "hmm?"

"How did I get into this?" She asked, gesturing to her nightdress. She immediately saw a blush come upon his face and that gave her the answer she had been searching for.

"Well your dress was ruined and well, you couldn't exactly sleep in it. I'm sorry Regina, if I overstepped the mark, it's just I thought you wouldn't want..."

"Robin, it's fine." She nodded, running her hands over her face. She had been so worried thinking that she had killed Nottingham, that she hadn't realised that she had done it, she had got away, she was with Robin now and nothing could separate them. Standing up, she came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, standing on her tiptoes as she peered over his shoulder. "Thank you Robin, for saving me."

"You saved yourself." Robin smiled, turning around to look at her, "you didn't give up."

"I would never have given up." She whispered, drawing his lips down to hers. For the first time in a long time she felt happy, kissing her true love always caused butterflies in her stomach but the relief that came with this kiss was on another level; the hell she had gone through in the past few days evaporated from her mind.

When they broke the kiss Regina rested her forehead against his and opened her eyes to look into his. His intoxicating blues that she drowned in every time she looked into them, "You are so strong." He sighed kissing her cheeks lightly.

"When can we get married?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"Whenever you want."

"How about now?"

"Now?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes, please." She nodded, "please Robin, I need to be married to you." If they were married, nobody could rip them apart, if they were bound by body, mind and soul, nobody could separate them.

"Regina, think about this, he nearly…"

"Robin, I don't want to think about what he nearly did to me." She shook her head, "because he didn't, he didn't Robin, he tried to, but I stopped him Robin, I stopped him. Please Robin, I need this, I need something. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you, I love you! But I'm worried that you are going through a period of shock and will regret it come tomorrow."

"No, never, I won't, I want to marry you Robin, please."

"Okay then." He nodded, "let's get married."

Regina let a full smile appear on her face, the smile she hadn't worn since she had told Robin that she loved him for the first time and he had said it back. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she could muster, she was determined to show him just how much she did want this; she needed to be close to him, needed for him to show her what it meant to be loved, she needed him.

He chuckled as he pulled back from the kiss, "okay, then, let's go get married, but first, breakfast."

"Yes." She jumped up smiling at him as she slipped back into her seat and watched him as he made her breakfast, "how do you do that?"

"What?"

"Cook?" She asked, obviously used to having all her meals cooked for her.

"Come over and watch." He grinned at her over his shoulder as she scampered over to him, peering over his shoulder into the pan; he flipped the pancake and she ran her hand across his back, resting on him. "Wanna try?"

"Try?"

"Yeah, come here." He moved behind her and held her hands over the pan handle as he helped her flip it, the pancake did a small flip and Regina giggled, "see you'll be a professional in no time."

She moved out of the circle of his arms "Something tells me that I may need more lessons than that, I'm glad you can cook, because I am useless." She smirked, going to twirl her hair and realising that it no longer hung from her shoulders. She hadn't even looked in the mirror that morning, so heavens knows what she looked like.

"Who said I could cook anything more than pancakes?" He sniggered.

"I bet you can."

"Hmm." He nodded.

"Do you have a mirror?" She asked.

"I think there was one in your travel bag was there?"

"Oh yes." She nodded, moving into the bedroom and finding the small hand mirror that she had hidden right at the bottom. She held it up and ran her eyes over her reflection, she was expecting to look a lot worse, her eyes were slightly bruised from the crying, but her hair wasn't that bad, although it was short, it was choppy and flicked out, she quite liked it. She then picked out a simple white floaty dress which was suitable to get married in and laid it on the makeshift bed. Looking down at her arms, for the first time she noticed a deep bruise on her left arm, obviously left from Nottingham when he had grabbed her, but she would be fine, the bruises would fade and hopefully along with them, the memories.

She was happy he wasn't dead, for her own sake more than for his, she didn't want to be a murderer, didn't want to have killed someone, even if it was in self-defence. She was also now with Robin and he had promised her that they were somewhere that nobody could find them, she made a mental note to ask them exactly where they were, maybe they weren't even in the Enchanted Forest anymore.

"Robin?" She called waking back into the kitchen and spotting another man sat at the kitchen table, she immediately jumped back. She could only see the back of his head, but she wasn't comfortable around anyone but Robin at the moment. Then he turned around and she let out a gasp, "Daniel?"

"Regina! Oh my god." He stood up, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I… what are you doing here?" she asked as he moved closer to her and awkwardly hugged her.

"Emma and I couldn't stay there," he pulled back and shook his head, "they are looking for you and we realised that they would do anything to find you, you really stuck him in the neck though."

"I thought he was dead."

"Nah, you caused him to blackout."

"Wait, Emma?"

"Gina."

Regina turned around and saw her friend "Em." She ran and hugged her, holding her tight. She was so happy to see Emma again, to know that her friends were alright and that her mother couldn't punish them for what she had done.

"You're okay." Emma sighed, grasping onto her.

"I was stupid, he got me alone Em."

"Oh Gina, do you want to talk to me?"

"She needs to eat." Robin stated, handing her a plate, which was piled with pancakes, "stuff yourself silly."

"What? All these are for me?" Regina asked.

"Regina, you look like you haven't eaten in about two weeks."

"I thought I looked alright." Regina huffed, taking a bite out of one of the pancakes.

"You do, you look beautiful, but as beautiful as you look, you need to eat, build your strength."

"Emma, we are getting married today." Regina smiled, turning from Robin to look at her friend, still nibbling at the breakfast Robin had made for her, which was delicious.

"Well, seems I was just in time to be your maid of honour then doesn't it."

"Yes." She laughed, shaking her head, before glancing up at Daniel who was looking down at the table. "Thank you, both of you, for helping us."

Emma smiled at her but Daniel didn't say anything, his expression didn't change and Regina felt slightly awkward, especially when she knew how he felt about her, but she couldn't change the way she felt, her heart led her to Robin and she didn't want to change that, she wanted to embrace it and she was going to. "Robin these are great." She nodded, "really delicious."

"Regina what is wrong with you?" Daniel snapped, shaking his head at her, standing up and running his hands through his hair, "how can you be like this after what happened?"

"Nothing happened! Will everyone stop mollycoddling me! Can't I be happy that I am getting married to the man I love and putting that part of my life behind me?!"

"Regina, it's okay." Robin came up behind her and ran his hands over her shoulders, "Daniel that doesn't help."

"It's alright for you, you got Regina's heart, but you should have saved her when you had the chance, then she would never have had to go through that!"

"Don't Daniel, I know this is my fault and I feel bad enough already!" Robin sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"You put her in danger by allowing her to stay!" Daniel rounded the side of the table, squaring up to Robin.

Robin let go of Regina and moved towards him "I know! Okay, don't you think that I am going to torture myself every day for letting her stay?"

"Good you should! You should torture yourself! She could have been killed, he was going to..."

"She's the woman I love and I would have been heartbroken if he had, I don't think I could have lived with the guilt!"

"You failed her Robin! You failed to protect her!"

"So did you! I didn't see you saving her when she was locked up in that tower, I tried, but what use would I have been if I got caught by those guards? None. At least I tried, you did nothing."

"That's because it's your job! It's your job to care for her, to make sure that some man doesn't force himself upon her against her will. You failed her Robin, you might as well of handed her over to Nottingham, hell why not pin her down while he..."

Regina shoved her chair back, stood up and slapped him across the cheek "Daniel! Stop now! How could you say those things?! I'm sorry that I don't love you, but you can't take that out on Robin, it wasn't his fault and you and I both know that, even if he had tried to stop me from going back in to get those jewels, I would still have gone back in there, because you should know by now that I am stubborn! So can we all please calm down now! Daniel I don't know how you could say such things, I hope you're ashamed of yourself!" Regina yelled before taking Robin's hand and leading him into the bedroom.

She couldn't believe that Robin blamed himself, how could he think that it was his fault in any which way, he had tried to make her go with him, tried to save her, but it hadn't been that easy, it wasn't that easy. There had been so much standing in their way, the main obstacle being her mother and her obsession with Regina marrying Nottingham. "Sit!" She pushed Robin down, "you silly man."

"What?" He asked, looking up at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why on earth would you blame yourself? I love you! This was not your fault, not at all! It was me who made the decision to go back in there, you tried to stop me, it was my fault, not yours! Never yours!" she leant down and pecked his lips, "so don't you ever, ever blame yourself again!"

"Yes mam, someone's got their sass back." He chuckled and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Yes." She nodded, "I love you, don't forget that."

"I won't." He grinned, kissing her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and daring to kiss her in a way that he hadn't before, she allowed him, glad to feel this new amazing sensation and she could only dream of what it would be like to come together with him.

"So are we getting married later?"

"We are, I will marry you wherever and whenever you want."

She threaded her arms around his neck, "how?"

"Well, there's a little church and Tuck can marry us."

"We are getting married!" She squealed, kissing him again. Wow how her mood had changed since the previous night, she had been so traumatised, thinking that she had killed the sheriff, but now, knowing that she hadn't, knowing that what she had done had made sure that she saved herself for Robin; her life was finally looking up, Robin was safe, her friends were safe and she was safe. Maybe she could find her happy ending after all and that happy ending started with Robin.

* * *

 **So, it's finally looking up for Robin and Regina, I told you it would :)**

 **I'm just going to let you all know now that the story will be having a change of rating for the next chapter, for a good reason. ;) So from the next chapter onwards, we will be in M rating territory. (meaning smut is coming up) Let me know what you are thinking, thanks for reading. :) xxx**


	6. Bound in each and every way

**So here it is, the chapter that everyone has been waiting for, it's the longest so far, nearly twice as long as the rest of the chapters within this story. I hope you all love it, please leave me a review, all feedback is welcome. Lots of love to you all and lots of love in this chapter. ;) xxx**

* * *

Regina stood about to walk down the small isle to marry the man she loved, she had never been happier or more relieved in her life. After today, nobody would ever be able to separate them again, ever. The sheriff wouldn't want her once Robin had already taken her, no, once she has given herself to Robin, she would be quite willing. She was both nervous and excited, she'd heard that it was the most powerful feeling there was, coming together with the one you loved, if the touch of his lips alone was anything to go by, then she could imagine.

She was wearing a floaty white dress with a corset supporting it; she had a daisy crown which she and Emma had made from a couple of flowers they had found growing in a meadow, which lay just beyond the woods before the church, tucked in her hair. Regina turned to smiled at Emma, glad that her friend could be with her.

"You did it." Emma grinned as she squeezed her hand. "I'm so proud of you."

"I had to be with Robin, you get that right?"

"Yeah, of course." Emma shook her head, "it's so romantic."

"Hmm, well, it might be if we could have just been together, but we didn't get that, we had to go through all that."

"You're together now, that's all that matters right?"

"Yes." She smiled, biting her bottom lip. "Daniel was behaving weird earlier right?"

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's just annoyed that you chose Robin over him."

"I know, but the things he said, to Robin…"

"Were uncalled for, they really were, he's taken a walk, he'll calm down soon Gina, just give him time."

"I don't know if I can forgive him for what he said," She sniffed, thinking back to the horrible things that Daniel had said, the accusations he had thrown at Robin were disgusting.

"Okay, well, we'll see, just focus on Robin, okay."

"Yes." Regina grinned, taking Emma's arm as they opened the door and saw Robin stood at the front of the church with a massive smile on his face.

"Ready to become Mrs Locksley?" Emma asked as they began walking.

"I've never been more ready for anything." She breathed, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

There weren't many people in the room, just enough to bear witness to their marriage, Emma and Tuck obviously and a couple of local people. There was an arch covered in flowers at the front of the church which Robin was stood below waiting for her. When they reached him, Emma handed Regina over to him, "take care of my friend, I know you will."

"Of course, I'm not letting her out of my sight ever again." He chuckled jokingly.

Regina interlocked her fingers with his, seeing the love shining from his beautiful blue eyes that she could just drown in. They turned to look at Tuck who was smiling at them, "nice to finally meet the young woman that had our Robin falling over himself."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too." She nodded, squeezing Robin's hand, "and thank you for agreeing to do the ceremony on such short notice."

"Oh it's not a problem." Tuck nodded, looking at the left side of the church as a group of men cheered, "we're here for our good friend aren't we boys?"

Regina turned to glance in their direction, "Robin?"

"I grew up with them, all of them, they are completely trustworthy. Even Killian." He rolled his eyes as he gestured to where Killian had moved to talk to Emma at the other side of the pew.

"I see." She smiled, "well then, thank you all for coming."

Then the door opened and they all watched as Daniel awkwardly slipped into a seat at the back of the church.

"Okay, then." Tuck clapped his hands together. "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the love shared between these two young people. Marriage is a commitment that is not to be taken lightly and both Robin and Regina have demonstrated that they are completely devoted to one another and that is something that is very special indeed. When two people fight for love as these two have, it gives me great pleasure to see them bound together, for no man to cast asunder. So, without any further ado, Robin would you please repeat after me, I Robin, take you Regina as my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Robin took a hold of Regina's hand, swallowing heavily as he repeated the verses. She could see that he was close to tears, he was probably thinking that he had almost lost her, they had almost been torn apart, for that reason, this ceremony meant so much more to the both of them. It was the start of something new, they would push away the past and all the bad memories and replace them with others, others that they made together. Ones full of happiness, where they were married and hopeful had a little family of their own.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him and then to Tuck. "Regina, repeat after me, I Regina, take you Robin as my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Grinning at him she nodded, her voice shaky as she repeated the lines. She couldn't really believe this moment was here, it was so surreal and a stark contrast to the moment they had shared the previous night outside the castle, with her thinking that she had killed someone, she was definitely relieved that she hadn't now. She could live with herself knowing that she was still the same person, well not exactly the same, she had still been through so much, but she wasn't a murderer, she could rest easily knowing that while her quick thinking had saved her life she had not taken another in the process. Once she reached the end of her part, she took a deep breath and glanced up at Robin.

"Robin and Regina, you have sworn yourselves to one another, if anyone should protest this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Regina couldn't help but watch Daniel as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, not looking at them, but training his eyes on the door. She shrugged and turned back to Robin, "I guess that's a no." She laughed nervously.

"I think you might be right." Robin nodded, moving his hand up to caress her cheek.

"Do you have the rings?" Tuck asked.

"I do Robin." A tall thin man, who wore his hair a little shorter than Robin's and was clean shaven, stood up and walked towards them, "quite the stunner you've bagged yourself there Robin and we all thought you was lying when you came home and told us you'd met a pretty girl and fallen in love."

"I distinctly remember that was a year ago and you told me that she would never love me back and that I was wasting my time."

"Well, you've gone and proven me wrong haven't you." He slapped him on the back, before handing him the rings, "but it's not often that Will Scarlets wrong." He pointed at Robin before sitting down on the other side of Emma to Killian.

"Well then, Robin, again if you would repeat after me, I Robin give you Regina, this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you, it is a promise to care for you and be faithful to you forever more."

Carefully he slipped the delicate band over her finger, repeating the vow. "I swear I will get you a pretty engagement ring at a later date."

"No, I don't need one, this is perfect." She smiled, looking down at the plain gold band which decorated her ring finger.

"I want to." He smiled, placing his hand on her cheek. "I didn't really have all that much time to get you one, with all the drama."

"Robin it really doesn't matter, I don't care about things like that, I care about this, us."

"Okay. But I'm still getting you a ring."

Tuck shook his head, handing Regina a gold band, "Regina, please repeat after me, I Regina give you Robin this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you, it is a promise to care for you and be faithful to you forever more."

She took Robin's hand and spoke the words before slipping it over his finger. Some men in the Enchanted Forest chose not to wear rings, but Robin saw it as something that showed they were bound, showed everyone that they were bound together.

They held hands, staring into one another's eyes as Tuck began to speak "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Robin pressed his lips to hers as she pulled him close, her arm wrapping around his neck.

Once they pulled back, she continued to pepper kisses across his face, "I love you." She smiled, rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you too, so much."

"What now?" She asked, caressing his neck as she bit her bottom lip.

"Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"Can we go back home?"

"Home?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Our new home." She smirked, "that's what it is right? That cabins our new home?"

"Yes, for now." He nodded, smiling at her as he ran his hands along her arms, "I suppose it is."

"Take me home then husband."

"Okay then wife." He chuckled, scooping her up into his arms as she giggled and flung her arms around his neck. The rest of the congregation burst into applause, all except from Daniel, who had disappeared already without so much as a word. Regina wasn't going to dwell on where he had gone now, she didn't really care where he had gone. He had crossed a line that morning, he had said some things which had changed her view on him as a person, she knew he was angry, angry at Robin, but probably more angry at her and she would have to deal with it at some point, but today was not the day, today she had married Robin and that was all that mattered, today was about Robin not Daniel.

Regina looked into her husband's eyes, she couldn't believe that they were married, she was so happy, ridiculously so.

* * *

Robin pushed the door to the cabin open and carried her over the threshold to their little cabin that lay secluded in the woods. She thought it was the perfect place to hide away unnoticed by anyone from the outside world, somewhere they could just enjoy being with each other alone, enjoying each other. Regina attached her lips to his neck as she giggled when Robin tried to push open the door to the bedroom and failed. "Okay one second." He carefully placed her down on the floor before pushing the door open.

Regina went to walk into the room when he stopped her, "hey, I don't think so." He scooped her back into his arms again.

"Robin." She laughed, "what are you doing?"

"Carrying you across the threshold."

"You've already done that." She sniggered, shaking her head as he moved towards the bed which had furs and blankets spread on it. Ha carefully laid her down and she felt the nerves bubble up inside her, after tonight she would never be the same, everything would change. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, she knew he could probably tell exactly what she was thinking, he knew her so well.

"Regina." He smiled, sitting down next to her, "if you don't want to yet, I understand." He took her hand, "I want you to be comfortable, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything, because I respect you and love you."

"Make love to me Robin." She breathed, her voice just above a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have never been more sure." She nodded, moving her hands to the laces on her dress. "It might be tomorrow by the time I get this off." She chuckled, "would you mind helping me?" She moved onto her knees as she moved closer to him.

He rose his eyebrows at her, before reaching out and slowly beginning to loosen the ties which conveniently laid on the front of the bodice. She watched him intently, tilting her head as she did, running her fingers over her jaw, her lips parted slightly. He was gentle, carefully undoing the ties, being careful not to damage the garment itself, the most sensual part of it was the fact that he was looking her in the eye the entire time, working blindly, concentrating his eyes on hers.

Once he had finished with the corset, it dropped off, the white material slackening around her, making it so she could quite easily shimmy out of it, but she didn't, because he stood up and pulled his own shirt off, Regina's eyes grew even wider than they already were. Wow, he was toned, his muscles rippling across his arms and chest. She had seen him shirtless before, but quite accidently, she had been peering out of the widow on a surprisingly hot day and he had been out in the garden, shirtless, she hadn't meant to stare, but had found herself unable to stop, seemingly she was in the exact same position right now, the only difference being, he was all hers and she could stare all she liked.

He grinned at her, taking his shoes off before coming to lay down on the bed beside her. His hand came up to her hair as she simply looked at him, not saying anything.

"Robin, do you mind?" She whispered, finally breaking the comfortable yet nervous silence that had formed between them.

"Mind what?" he asked, rubbing his thumb and his forefinger over her earlobe.

"My hair?" She asked, gesturing to her now short locks.

"It's beautiful, you'll always be the most stunning woman I have ever met, always." He carefully removed the small flowers she had threaded through it and placed them on the side, making sure that they wouldn't get spoiled.

"It's not too short?"

"No, I love it, just like I love you." He kissed her nose gently. She reached out and touched his chest, running her hands over his shaped torso, before boldly moving her lips down to his collarbone.

He smiled and slowly moved his hand down her body, finding the hem of her dress which had ridden up to just above her knee, he ran his hand underneath and back up her bare leg.

Suddenly she froze, stopping still, she was hit by a flash, something she didn't want to remember, she felt her breathing quicken and Robin immediately stilled his hand. "Regina?"

"Never mind, carry on." She nodded, searching out his lips, but as soon as his hand began to move below the fabric she froze again.

"Regina, you don't want me to do this do you?"

"I do, I really do." She nodded, "just I, I need to take this off. I can't be wearing anything when you do that."

"Regina, is this about what happened…"

"Stop, I don't want to talk about that now, not now. It's in the past and I want it to stay there." She moved to sit and pulled her dress up over her head, leaving her completely naked to him.

"Regina, it was only yesterday." He sighed, "that's hardly the past."

"Yes, yes it is, Robin I am sat here naked in front of you, what more persuasion do you want that I am ready?"

"Wow, wow." He shook his head, as if only just noticing that she didn't have a shred of clothing on; his hand came out to run across her hip.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes, I mean wow." She smiled proudly, he was the first man to see her naked. She felt slightly exposed, but the look in his eyes caused a pooling in between her thighs, she didn't know what that meant, but she was sure that it meant that she really wanted him.

His hand moved up to cup her breast, running his thumb over her firm peak, sending a bolt of pleasure straight down to where she was throbbing with need, "Robin" she moaned, dropping to lie on her back, her bare skin coming into contact with the soft blankets below them. Robin grinned at her, moving his mouth to her neck, before carrying his decent down, nibbling slightly at her collarbone, she let out a hiss at the reaction that caused in her body, she had to shuffle slightly in attempt to relive the nearly unbearable pulsing between her legs. Then his mouth dropped lower and bringing one of her breasts into his mouth, he ran his tongue over her nipple, "Robin" she gasped, her back arching up off the bed.

She felt his stubble against her breast, a complete contrast to her soft skin; he released it with a pop, before moving to her other breast and giving it the same treatment, adjusting his tongue as he changed the pressure, "yes, oh god." Why had they not been married sooner? She could have been experiencing this so much sooner.

He shuffled lower on the bed before kissing just below her navel and coming closer to where she needed him most. Looking at her to make sure she was alright with it, which of course she was, anything that would help relieve her throbbing need. He flattered his tongue and ran it across her clit, "oh my god, yes, oh god, Robin." She grasped the sheets as he continued with his ministrations. Then he dipped a finger inside her and she was sure that she was going to combust with all the feelings he was causing to pour through her.

"Regina, are you okay with this?"

"Don't stop!" She whimpered, "please don't stop." She found one of her hands coming to keep his head where she wanted it. "Yes, Robin." He added another finger and began hitting her g-spot, allowing them both to hear just how vocal she could be when it came to physical pleasure. "Oh god! Wow, yes!" She felt muscles she'd never used before begin to tighten and contract around his fingers, she shut her eyes and flung her head back into the pillow as stars appeared behind her eyelids as he continued to move against her convulsing walls, pulling her through what she could only describe as the most soul consuming, earth shattering pleasure, that had gripped her so forcefully. "Fuck."

Regina kept her eyes closed, trying to regain her breath.

"Did you just say fuck?" He laughed, moving out from between her legs and adjusting his pants.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes to look at him as he grinned at her, a proud look of accomplishment on his face.

"I just asked you if you said fuck?"

"Did I?" She gasped, covering her mouth, she had never used such language, her mother had always taught her that proper ladies didn't use profanity. "Well, it just sort of slipped out…"

"Regina, did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, very much." She nodded, before looking down at him and biting her lip. She moved her hands to the waistline of his pants and tugged at them, he assisted her, removing his last item of clothing before joining her back on the bed. He was big, very big, not that she had ever seen a naked man before; but she didn't know how something that size was supposed to fit inside her. Emma had told her that it hurt a little your first time, but you soon got over it. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and touched him, not really knowing what she was doing, she ran her hand along his cock, slowly circling the tip with her thumb before, moving her hand around him.

"Regina," he moaned, "as much as I would love to teach you all about how to…" he gasped closing his eyes, causing her to smile at him and increase her pace, "if you carry on like that I'll come and then…" he stopped again, moving his hand to still hers, "Regina." He opened his eyes, looking directly into hers, she felt as though he could see into her very soul. She knew what he wanted and it wasn't her hand, so she dropped it and lay back on the bed.

"Robin?"

"I'll go slow I promise," he kissed her lightly, "unless you don't want to."

"No, I do, it's just, Emma said that maybe, it might, you know, hurt a little."

He ran his hand across her cheek, "it might hurt, I really don't want to hurt you." He sighed.

"No, Robin I understand, just do it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, peppering her face with kisses, "you don't have to do it Regina, if you don't want."

"Please Robin, make love to me." She pulled him down so he was hovering above her.

"Are you sure? I don't…"

"Robin. I love you, I want you, I want this. I want us."

"I do too."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she cast him a shy smile, moving her hand down to touch him and the other to the back of his neck where he drew his lips down to touch hers, "make love to me Robin, please."

He nodded and ran his own hand up her body, cupping her breasts, before checking that she was still ready, with his other. "Are you ready?" he asked, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"I've never been more ready." She smiled at him as he found her lips again, guiding his cock to her core and slowly entering her.

She let out a little yelp "Regina, are you alright?" he questioned, looking at her in alarm, concerned that she was hurt.

Initially there was a brief moment of pain, which she knew was to be expected, however, having him inside her made her feel complete, as though she had united with the other half of her soul, "I'm perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, make love to me Robin." She breathed as the pain lapsed and pushed her back into the realm of sensual pleasure.

"As you request milady." He laughed, kissing her soundly as he began to establish a steady rhythm. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect. I'm perfect." They maintained eye contact as he continued to pull out, not fully and then push back in again, slowly at first to make sure that she was coping alright. She knew that it might take her body a while to get used to having him inside, used to coming together with another person. As he hit just the right spot, she closed her eyes, her head fell back against the pillow as she arched her back to meet his thrusts. Her arms were wrapped around him and she found her nails digging into his skin. "Yes." She nodded "Just there, Robin."

His mouth moved back to her neck, his stubble tickling as sparks ran through her whole body, she felt as though she were in heaven, never guessing that pleasure such as this would be possible, it was even more intense than when he had been using his hands alone. Suddenly the pleasure intensified as his hand found a certain area of her anatomy. "Oh god, Robin, yes, yes Robin, don't stop."

"Regina," he groaned picking up the pace, his movement becoming more desperate. She opened her eyes to look at him, she wanted to watch him, sweat glistened on his forehead and she found her hand coming up to brush his hair from his face. Then she wrapped one leg around his back, resulting in him entering her at a new angle, allowing him in deeper, she let out a shuddery breath as she began to whimper in pleasure.

"Are you…"

"Don't stop! Robin!"

He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and she felt him smile against it, imagining the smug look on his beautiful face, she too smiled, gasping again as he continually hit that magical spot over and over. She soon found that she was a very vocal lover as she continually called his name, at one point she had to silence herself by attaching her lips to his neck, but this didn't last long as she also found that it was rather difficult to control her breathing whilst kissing his neck.

Then it was upon her again, she felt it, her orgasm washed over her, had she been on a ship, she would have been washed overboard by the ferocity of the tidal wave that gripped her. She squeezed her thighs around him as her inner walls gripped him. "Regina." He groaned as he found his own release, spilling inside her; his arms encircled her as he flipped them and pulled her to lay on top of him, obviously not wanting to crush her under his weight. "Wow."

She smiled and made a noise of approval as she buried her face in his chest and felt him slip out of her, immediately missing him, missing the feeling of them being one.

"Are you alright, did it hurt?" he asked her, she opened her eyes to see him staring at her, she shook her head and kissed his collarbone.

"Briefly, but the pleasure was worth the pain. Was it good for… did I… did I please you?" She asked, moving again, her smile wavering somewhat until she felt him laughing under her.

"Regina, you were amazing, I love you so, so much."

She shook her head, "I never imagined that it would be like this." She grinned, beginning to draw patterns on his chest, "I never imagined that it could be so perfect."

"We have each other now Regina, nobody is ever, ever going to tear us apart." She smiled up at him as her eyes grew heavy and she found them fluttering shut. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Robin moved out from underneath her and she groaned.

"No, where are you going?" She lay on her side still naked, completely uncovered as she watched him.

"I'm just going to get a wash cloth; I'll be back don't worry." He kissed her forehead as he wrapped a blanket around his waist and disappeared from the room. She sighed, closing her eyes as she waited for him to come back in.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything to eat?" She asked, her eyes still shut.

She heard him chuckle and opened her eyes to see him staring at her from the doorway, "what?" She asked, shuffling up the bed slightly to lean against the headboard.

"Nothing you're just stunning that's all and seemingly, we were on the same wavelength." He removed his hands from behind his back, a washcloth in one and a tray with an assortment of foods in the other. He came over and sat on the side of the bed, handing her the cloth.

"Thank you." She smiled, shaking her head, she was quite certain that a blush had come upon her cheeks. She cleaned herself up a little before moving back over to him as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her into his embrace. "Have I told you that you smell good?" She asked, looking up and meeting his eye.

"I don't think so." He chuckled, running his hand through her hair.

"Hmm, you do, like forest, but in a good way." She leant over him and picked up some cheese from the tray.

"That's good to know milady." He grinned kissing her head.

She was extremely happy to just lay in bed with Robin, it felt so right, lying together naked, skin against skin and she could get used to it. They ate the cheeses and meats, once they'd had enough he placed the tray down and stood up.

"Robin," she moaned, immediately feeling colder without his warmth.

"I have a surprise for you, stay there." He took the tray with him and excited into the kitchen area again. She pulled up a blanket over herself, covering her lower half, leaving her breasts exposed.

"What is it?" She asked, seeing his head peak around the door frame.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" He smirked, winking at her before disappearing again.

She smiled, just thinking about how perfect her life was already and how it was only going to get better.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, "are they closed?"

"Yes," she lied.

"Regina, close them."

"They are closed."

He peered around the door, "Regina, they are not closed."

"Fine." She relented, closing her eyes as she heard him move towards the bed and when he was next to her he chuckled.

"Okay, open."

She opened her eyes to see him holding a small wedding cake in his hands, biting her bottom lip she looked up at him, "a cake."

"Hmm, can't have a wedding without a cake."

"Thank you." She smiled as he cut her off a slice.

"Mmm." She sighed biting into it; she mused that she had never tasted anything so good in her life and couldn't keep her approval to herself. "That is so good."

"I'm afraid I can't take credit for the whole thing, I may have helped a little with some of the piping, but Granny made the actually cake."

"Granny?" She asked.

"Hmm, well she's not my granny, but everyone calls her that, she's a grandmother to the whole town really."

"So this is where you grew up?" She looked at him wide eyed, everything was beginning to make sense, the people he knew in the church, how he managed to find them somewhere to live, everything.

"Indeed it is." He confirmed, moving his fingers through her hair, "I always imagined moving back here, having a wife, a family."

"You have the wife." She smiled.

"Hopefully it won't take too long for the family to come along." Robin placed his hand on her stomach as she nodded. "I know we didn't really get the chance to talk much about what we wanted from our future…"

"No, well, we knew everything else about each other." She sighed, "how many children?"

"As many as you want, I would be more than happy to help you out."

"Why thank you."

"So, how many do you want?" He asked, pulling her into his arms as she finished the cake and buried her head into his chest, tracing her fingertips over his skin.

"I haven't really thought about it, but I know that I want them." She whispered, feeling at home in his arms.

"Me too." Regina looked up at his face, tracing her fingers over his collarbone lovingly, his steady breathing working to comfort her. She inhaled the scent that was one hundred percent Robin, the one that had completely intoxicated her the first time she met him. Now he was hers, all hers, wrapping one leg over his, she rested her arm across his middle, hugging him tightly. She felt her eyes drooping again, she had nearly been asleep earlier, before she had felt the sudden hunger and now the tiredness was upon her again. "Tired?"

"Hmm." She nodded.

"Well then, my wife should get some sleep."

"I might just do that my husband, as long as you promise to hold me all night."

"I would love to." He kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Regina."

* * *

 **Yay, I promised you smut and there you have it. ;) Okay, so do we want more? Me thinks so, what do you guys think? Next chapter? ;)**

 **The question is though, where did Daniel go? Something to ponder. Thanks for reading. :) xxx**


	7. My Queen

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Okay, so I'm going back to college on Monday! My updates are going to have to become less often. :( Although, they'll still be quite frequent, they won't be every week like they usually are, after all I am working on about 7 or 8 stories at the moment! If you want to check out my other stories feel free, also I love feedback, crave it, so any comments you might have, send em my way. Love to all. xxx**

* * *

Regina stirred, there was an arm secured around her naked form and she remembered, remembered the day before, the day she had become someone's wife, Robin's wife. She opened her eyes and looked up seeing his peaceful face, he was still asleep, she could tell from his heavy breathing and the way his chest moved up and down under her head. She had been surprised that she had moved very little during the night and had slept practically on top of him. It was the best night's sleep she'd ever had, that though had everything to do with what had happened before they went to sleep. She and Robin had made love and it had been the most amazing experience ever, even better than she had ever imagined it being.

She smiled and traced the lines of his stomach muscles with her fingers, she really should let him sleep, but seeing him in all his glory like that was causing the damp feeling between her legs to begin again. She stretched her arms and then bravely shuffled so she was sitting directly on top of him, then she began to rub her core against him and found his mouth with her own. She felt him move underneath her and then he was smiling against her lips, his hands coming to rest on her hips. She opened her eyes as she pulled back from the kiss, to look at him, he too opened his eyes, revealing his deep blues, which were still somewhat hazy from sleep. "Good morning." He chuckled, "I must say this is an amazing way to wake up."

"Hmm?" she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he brushed his thumbs over her hips.

"You look so beautiful, like a Queen."

"Well you are very handsome yourself." She grinned, pressing her breasts against his bare chest as she found his lips again. "Make love to me Robin."

"Would you care to take the lead milady?" He asked.

She smirked at him, "I could try I suppose."

"Hmm, go ahead." She kissed him once more, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Then she sat up straight, she didn't exactly know what she was doing, but was there really all that much she could go wrong with? "Don't worry, just follow your instincts."

She nodded and began to rub her core against him, causing him to brush against her clit, something which resulted in the same familiar sensations from the previous night. "Like this?" She asked.

"It's a great start." He nodded as he assisted her in her movements by placing his hands on her hips to steady her. She continued to just rub against his erection, coating him in her own arousal.

She seemed to be getting the hang of it easily and judging by the sounds that were coming from Robin, it was just as good for him as it was for her. Then she applied more pressure, pressing down harder, her hands on his chest as she pushed against him.

"Yes, Regina." He groaned, causing the throbbing to increase and her need to be one with him again heightened.

She moved so that she hovered above him, her hand came down to find him and she guided him to her entrance, before lowering herself down onto him. "Oh yes." Her eyes flickered shut as he filled her and the feeling of completion flooded over her again, she took a deep breath and bent down so her lips ran along his neck, she sucked his skin in open mouthed kisses, even nipping now and then. She made her descent down his chest with her mouth, licking and kissing every area of skin she could reach, whilst rolling her hips, resulting in the most satisfying noises from Robin.

"Regina, wow." She looked up as she flicked her tongue across his nipple, similar to the way he had done it to her the previous night. Robin's pupils were dilated as he watched her, his hands moving to caress the side of her breasts. "So beautiful."

She let out a small giggle before sitting upright again, giving him a full view of her torso. She leant forward slightly, placing her hands on his shoulders as she lifted herself up before hastily dropping back down again, plunging him back inside her, resulting in them to both gasp, "yes" she moaned, his hands had slipped from her breasts to her ass where he began to pull her against him. Her head dropped to his shoulder again as she quickened her speed, she whimpered in pleasure as he began to hit the spot inside of her that caused stars to form behind her eyes, "yes Robin, oh god yes, don't stop."

He didn't stop, in fact he increased his pace, thrusting up into her, one hand came around to rub her clit, causing her moans and screams to increase in volume, she was biting and sucking at his shoulder, trying to stop herself from being too loud, she knew that he would probably have a mark where her mouth had been, but at that moment, she couldn't care less and she was sure that he wouldn't either. Her nipples were brushing against his chest on every stroke and her whole body was on fire with feeling.

Suddenly her muscles began to contract around him as she was launched into a bone shattering orgasm, shouting his name as she came. She heard him groan as he also called her name. A warmth spread through her, as her walls continued to squeeze his cock, taking all that he was giving her. Her eyes were closed as she simply sat on top of him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"You are amazing." He breathed, running his hands along her back. She simply laughed in response and opened her eyes to look at him, "wow Gina."

"I wish we could just stay like this forever."

"Me too." He laughed, leaning in to kiss her. "But I think my Queen needs her breakfast."

"Hmm, cuddles first breakfast later." She whispered, closing her eyes again and adjusting somewhat so he slipped out of her.

"I think I can manage that." He chuckled, increasing his hold on her.

* * *

An hour or so later, she was roused when Robin carefully moved her leg from around him and slipped out from under her. She groaned and buried her face in his pillow. "Robin." She whined, reaching out for him.

"Nature calls." He chuckled, kissing the side of her head, "I'll be right back."

"You better be." She joked, casting him a warning glance, "I want to lay in our bed for the entire day."

"And you shall your majesty."

"With you." She stated.

"Yes with me, I won't be long." He grinned at her before slipping out of the door, shutting it behind him.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she inhaled the woodsy scent emanating from his pillow, simply revelling in the smell of her husband. She had a feeling that their future was one filled with happiness and love, one where Robin was completely devoted to her and any little ones that might come along. She wondered if they had already made a baby, while on one hand she wanted for them to have, on the other she didn't want children right away, she wanted for them to be able to savour each other and be alone together. She wanted him all to herself, just for a while anyway. She was sure that he would be the perfect father, he was loving and caring; she knew any children they had together would know just how much their father loved them, like she knew how much he loved her.

She stifled a yawn as she adjusted the quilt so that it covered more of her body, stopping just below her shoulder blades, it was cold in bed without him, she needed his heat to keep her warm. She was on the brink of sleep again when she heard loud banging coming from the other room, she shot up and stared at the door wide eyed.

Who was it and why would they be banging on the door so violently? A terrible feeling ran through her that maybe the sheriff had found them, maybe they weren't safe, what if they were just deluding themselves with the idea that they were? She felt her breathing quicken as she began to panic, where was Robin? What if it was the sheriff and he hurt or even worse, killed her husband? She wouldn't be able to bare the pain of such loss, she would have nothing left to live for, he was the person she loved and she loved him with her whole being.

"What are you doing here?" She heard Robin ask. "Look at you."

"Where is she?!" Regina rose her eyebrows as the panic that she had felt from before left her. It was Daniel, only Daniel.

"You're drunk." Robin scoffed.

"I want to see her, what have you done with her?!" Daniel's words were slurred and she mused that Robin was right, he was completely intoxicated.

"Sit down mate, you need to sober up."

"I want to see Regina!"

"Good for you, but you aren't going to get anywhere near my wife in the state you're in. Sit down."

"Move out of my way Locksley."

"Make me."

Regina shook her head as she slipped out of bed, grabbing Robin's shirt, she pulled it over her head. Why did Daniel always have to stick his nose in where it wasn't wanted?

"I will make you."

"No mate, you won't."

"I'm not your mate, you stole the woman I love from me!"

"This again," Robin huffed, "Daniel, I'm sorry, but I love her too okay and she loves me, she chose me and I know that's got to be hard, but you need to move on. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"What, with a wooden spoon?" Robin laughed.

Regina moved over to the door and true enough, Robin was stood with his arms folded as Daniel waved a wooden spoon at him. Then he dropped the spoon and lunged towards Robin, punching him in the face. Robin stood up straight and shook his head, as Daniel punched him again. "Come on, fight me!"

"Seriously mate, just stop, I'm not going to fight you." Robin sighed.

"Why not? Are you scared huh, scared you'll lose?"

"No, because I know I won't and you're drunk, you'll already have a horrendous headache when you come around from this as it is."

Daniel punched him a third time and Robin just stood there, taking the assault. Regina furrowed her eyebrows, why wasn't he just blocking the punches? She knew he easily could, unless he was letting Daniel take his rage out on him? Which would be a very stupid idea.

He allowed another punch, but then as Daniel's fist was coming towards Robin's face for the fifth time, he reached up and grabbed his wrist, holding it tight, "okay, I asked you to stop, now stop. We aren't adolescents fighting about the girl we like. Regina is my wife now and you are going to have to come to terms with that. Now please be quiet before you wake her."

She admired the way that Robin was handling the situation, she knew he was a lot stronger than Daniel was and could have had him out cold by now, but that wasn't the type of man he was, using his fists was his last resort and it was admirable.

"I want to see her! Regina! Regina! I know you're in there!"

"Daniel!" Robin was getting increasingly frustrated, "she doesn't want to see you! Not after the things you said yesterday, and now you turn up here, completely pissed and demanding to see her; I mean seriously what are you expecting? Now you can let me help sober you up, or get the hell out of my house, the choice is yours."

Daniel swung at him again and Regina shoved the door open, storming into the room and moving in between Robin and Daniel. "What are you playing at?! You pathetic excuse for a man. How many times do you want us to tell you? I married Robin, not you, Robin, because I love Robin and I am not going to apologise to you or anyone else for that anymore. I said I was sorry before, but I didn't mean it, because look at you now; you would never have been a good husband to me." She shook her head.

"Regina?" Daniel looked at her as if she'd just slapped him in the face, as he had to Robin.

"Sit down, sober up and then get out of our home." She stated, a fire burning in her eyes, "stop this pathetic, childish behaviour Daniel, stop it now."

"Regina, you can't be serious."

"Oh I am, I am very, very serious." She grabbed his lapel and shoved him down into one of the dining room chairs, before turning to Robin, looking at him properly for the first time since Daniel had turned up. He had blood trickling down his cheek from a gash near his eye and his lip was bruised. She shook her head and sighed, pouring a cup of water, she almost flung it at Daniel. "Drink and shut up!"

Robin buried his head in his hands, "well this isn't exactly what I pictured for today."

She walked over to him and went into his arms, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault beautiful, it's his, he's the one who thought it would be a good idea to drink so much alcohol that he loses control. It's not him though Gina, he's just grieving because you don't feel for him the way he does for you."

"I know, but that is no excuse for what he's done to you." She ran her fingers gently over his cuts, "come." She took his hand drawing him over to the chair opposite Daniel who had slumped over the table. "stay there." She kissed his forehead before standing up and walking over to the stove where Robin had left a pan of water heating up, she tipped it into a basin and dunked a cloth into it.

Walking over to Robin, she sat down on his lap and carefully began dabbing his cuts, causing him to wince. "Sorry." She sighed shaking her head, "I can't believe he did this to your face."

"Am I ugly?" He asked, jokingly sticking out his bottom lip.

"Never, you could never be ugly." She chuckled, kissing his cheek, the one which hadn't been hit on. "You are a very handsome man."

"Why thank you." He ran his fingers over her back, as he leant in and found her lips with his own. Then they were interrupted by a loud snoring coming from across the table.

Regina pulled back to look at Daniel who was completely out of it, she couldn't help but let out a little laugh at him, his mouth was open and he was dribbling onto the table. "That on the other hand, is not a good look." She laughed, kissing Robin again.

"I have to agree. Right, I'm literally going to run and get Will, he'll help me get Daniel back into town. Will you be alright here alone?"

"Yes, I need to clean myself up a little."

"I don't think he's coming around anytime soon."

"Hmm, me neither." She kissed his nose and they both stood up. "Don't be too long."

"I'll be right back, Will lives about two minutes away."

"Okay." She nodded, watching as Robin walked out of the door. She turned to look at Daniel, "what are we going to do with you hey?" Shaking her head, she walked back into the bedroom. She found her hair brush and pulled it through her hair, which was now so much easier to maintain. She ran her hands across her face and picked up her mirror, she had a strange glow on her face, one she hadn't had before; biting her bottom lip, she put it down to hers and Robin's love making, it was an afterglow.

She straightened their bed a little, before picking out something to wear, she didn't really want to change though, she was quite comfortable just lounging in Robin's shirt, it was comfy.

"Regina?"

"In here." She chuckled, hearing Robin.

"Hey." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, Will and Little John took him to sober up in town, they said they'd take him to Granny's, she'll take care of him." He rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

She turned in his arms, "do I look different?" She asked.

"You look beautiful, stunning." He grinned at her as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I can safely say, you wear my shirt better than me."

"I feel different."

"Good different?"

"Amazing different." She smiled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. They stood in one another's arms for a while longer, just staring into each other's eyes, it was an intense moment, filled with emotion. "I still can't quite believe it. It hasn't fully sunken in."

"I know what you mean, I keep thinking that maybe I'll wake up and find out it was all a dream, find out that I had dreamt everything."

"Oh no, it was definitely not a dream, that intense pleasure was not a dream." She giggled, "feeling you inside of me was not a dream."

"Regina Locksley I do believe you are getting bolder."

"You made me bolder, Robin Locksley. How many times do you think two people can make love in one day?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, care to find out?"

"Yes please." Regina nodded as she adjusted the neckline on his shirt, she was about to pull him in for a kiss when they were interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach.

"Any chance of breakfast first?"

"Hmm, what else can you teach me to cook?"

"Whatever you want."

"Can you do scrambled eggs?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I think that's my next lesson, don't you?"

"Come on then," he chuckled, taking her hands and guiding her back into their now empty kitchen.

After they had successfully made their eggs, they stumbled back to bed and as Regina had planned, just laid in bed talking to one another and making love. If not for Daniel, it would have been the perfect first day as a married couple. As for Robin, she couldn't have asked for anyone more caring or considerate, he was in fact the perfect husband. She just hoped that nothing happened to ruin what they had.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	8. Surprise

**I know it's been a while, but being back at college is crazy! I have literally hardly any time to write, doesn't help when your friend is in all your classes and breaks and therefore on all your transport home! I feel really rude being like, um I need to write a little, haha, anyway the new chapter is done finally, it's not too long, I apologise but something's better than nothing right?**

 **Also, thank you for all your lovely reviews, I love to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

 _Regina wandered down the dark corridor, why was she back here, back at the sheriff's castle? She'd escaped, she was sure she had, it couldn't have all been a dream, it had been so real Robin had been so real, making love with Robin had been so real, yet she was back here, back in that place, and Robin, he was nowhere to be seen. She was pushing the doors open, searching, trying to find a way out, a way back to her husband, but a feeling of terror crept up on her again, the feeling that she was being watched._

 _She opened another door and then felt herself being pulled backwards then pushed hard against the wall, pinned against it by none other than, Nottingham._

 _"No, stop." Regina pushed against his chest, but he wasn't surrendering his hold on her, "please stop."_

 _"Oh Regina, you know you want me. You ran away from me once, I'm not giving you that opportunity again."_

 _"No! No I don't want you, stop!" She cried, "I don't love you!"_

"Regina!"

 _"Robin help!" She whimpered, she could have sworn she heard his voice as the sheriff tightened his grasp on her arm._

 _"Robin can't save you, Robin is dead."_

 _"No! No! Robin!"_

 _The sheriff let out a malicious laugh, then his face changed and it was Daniel who was holding her against her will. "I killed him Regina, he deserved it, he deserved to die, he stole you from me."_

 _"No please! Robin!" Daniel was laughing at her as he pulled back a curtain, revealing Robin's body on the floor, blood spilt on the hard tiles. "No!" She screamed, "you monster!" She punched him, "how could you?! How could you do this?! You killed him! You killed the man I love!" Her legs buckled underneath her as she dropped to the ground, her body wracked with sobs._

 _"You're mine Regina, mine." He cackled, pulling her up from the floor and towards the bed, pushing her down._

 _"No!" She banged her fists on his chest, "I will never be yours, never! Robin!" she broke free and ran across the room; dropping down to Robin's lifeless body, she pulled him onto her lap, covering herself in his blood. She wailed and shook him, hoping for him to wake up, for one last chance for her to tell him how much she loved him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright. But the thing was, it wasn't going to be alright, nothing was going to be alright ever again, she had lost the love of her life, her soulmate and he had died at the hands of a man she had once called her friend._

 _Then Daniel was grabbing her yet again, dragging her away from Robin. "No! Robin! Robin you can't leave me! You can't leave me!"_

"Regina, please wake up." Robin shook her, "Regina!"

"Robin!" She shot up, her breathing laboured as she grabbed a hold of him, "Robin, you're alive!" She buried her head into his shoulder and he held her tight.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm fine."

"Robin he killed you," she cried.

"I'm here see, I'm alive, I'm fine see." He pushed her hair behind her ear, "I got you honey, you're home, it's okay."

"Oh Robin, it was horrible." She sobbed against his bare chest as he held her tight, her salty tears rolling down his skin. "Daniel, he killed you, he didn't want me to be with you, so he killed you."

"Daniel? Regina, Daniel won't hurt us."

"He already hurt you Robin, what if he goes to Nottingham, what if he tells him where we are?"

"He won't." Robin shushed, rocking her gently, "he would never hurt you like that, trust me."

"I don't know what I believe anymore, I didn't think he'd hurt you, but he did, he really did." She pulled back and carefully ran her fingers over his swollen cheek. The swelling had increased since the previous day and she had become even more angry at Daniel for inflicting pain on the man she loved.

He found her hand and covered it with his own, letting out a deep sigh, he shook his head, "Regina, it was the alcohol, it wasn't Daniel."

"I don't care! I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, Regina, we are together, forever, bound together, nobody can break that bond, nobody." He brought her palm to his lips and kissed it. "Now beautiful, do you think that maybe you might be able to get some more sleep? I have a surprise tomorrow."

"What sort of surprise?" She asked, a small smile making its way onto her face.

"That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow, so for now, would you maybe consider getting a little more sleep?"

"Will you hold me?" She asked.

"Of course, I won't let go, I promise." She nodded and shuffled so that her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were around her, securing her to him. She closed her eyes and felt him place a chaste kiss on her neck, before nuzzling into her hair. "I love you Regina."

"I love you too." She whispered, holding onto him. She heard his breath become shallow again and opened her eye, staring at the wall opposite her. The dream had really freaked her out, really scared her, just the image of Robin on the floor like that broke her heart. She knew he was safely behind her, but what if something did happen to him? She wouldn't be able to live without him, life wouldn't be worth living without him, she would have nothing, she would be alone, she herself would want to die with him. She sniffled slightly as she began to cry silently, she might have Robin now, but the nightmares were insistent on haunting her.

She tightened her grip on his arm and closed her eyes, Robin was right, she needed to cast thoughts of Nottingham, of Daniel and of her mother from her mind and only think about him, concentrate on him and their marriage.

* * *

Regina awoke first, Robin's arm was still securely wrapped around her and she was tucked inside the circle of his body. Rubbing her eyes, she took a deep breath and removed his arm carefully, before turning to look at him, his face was still swollen, she traced his features lightly; then she slipped out of bed, found his shirt that she had adorned the previous morning and pulled it over her head once again. It hadn't stayed on her for very long the day before as they had spent most of the day laying naked in bed together. She chuckled at the memory, they had made love six times now and she had to say, she was feeling it, she was slightly sore down there, but Robin had told her it was just her body adjusting and that soon they would be able to have as much sex as they wanted.

Stretching she made her way into the kitchen and bit her bottom lip, she wanted to make him breakfast, but where the heck did she start? Pancakes, she could try that, she found a couple of eggs and the flour, but where on earth was the milk kept? Then she shook her head, how dumb was she, she peered out of the window at the cow that was grazing in the pen. She had never even been near a cow, never mind tried to milk one, she wouldn't have the first clue, but she was going to try none the less.

Finding a bucket, she slipped out of the front door and approached the cow, "um, hello?" What on earth was she doing? She walked over to it and carefully touched its nose, "what's your name?" Was she seriously talking to the cow? She always talked to animals, but she felt a little off when she was about to steal its milk. She glanced down at its udders where it was storing the milk and her eyes went wide, "ouch. Something tells me that you might want to feel a little lighter?"

Taking a deep breath, she brought over a stool that Robin had obviously left at the side and used when he wanted to milk her. "Okay, here goes." She sighed, placing the bucket underneath the cow, she was going to have to get used to this, going to have to learn how to milk a cow and she had to say she was both excited and nervous, not just about the cow, but about learning how to take care of herself, do things for herself, without having to rely on others to do it for her. Carefully she took hold of the cow's teats, "are you okay?" She asked, the cow didn't even move, so she gently squeezed and a pathetic amount came out and the animal shook her head as if in protest. Okay, so that wasn't the correct way to do it, maybe if she pulled it down slightly, she didn't want to hurt the animal, she was thinking about how she would feel if someone tried to do that to her, ouch.

She went with carefully pulling and squeezing and a jet of milk sprayed into the bucket, "yes!" She chuckled, "I did it." She continued with her method, whilst talking to the cow.

"Well don't you look like a real country bumpkin."

She turned around to look at where the familiar voice had come from, "Emma."

"Hey, how you doing?" Her friend asked, wandering over to her and pulling over another stool.

"Great."

"Only great?"

"No, amazing." She chuckled, "am I that obvious?"

"Gina, you're glowing, look at you, I think marriage suits you."

"Me too." She shook her head, looking back to her task.

"You're a natural."

"Ooh I don't know about that."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Regina Mills sat and milked a cow."

"Me neither." She laughed, patting the cow gently. Then her face became serious as she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the cow.

"What? Regina?"

"Have you seen Daniel?" She asked defensively.

"Daniel? Why?"

"He came around here yesterday, completely drunk and he hit Robin."

"No."

"Yes."

"Well, I knew that he was at Granny's, I saw him this morning, but he didn't say much, just sat eating his breakfast."

"Well, he bruised Robin's face and I had horrible dreams Em."

"Gina, they're just dreams, they'll pass."

"Oh I hope so." She sighed, "Emma, I'm so scared, scared of losing him, I can't lose Robin."

"You're not going to lose him, Regina, you won't."

"I can't tell him how worried I am, I don't want to pass my worry on, I know he'll worry about me."

"Of course he will, he's your husband. Regina, just be honest with him, tell him all your fears."

She closed her eyes, "I will." She nodded, "but not today."

"Okay, well then, I suppose I'll leave you with your cow, I was just passing on my way into the next town."

"Why? Where are you going?" Regina asked, looking at her friend in alarm.

"Don't worry," Emma chuckled, "there's a job for me there, it's only a fifteen-minute walk."

"Oh."

"Regina, everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Hmm. Bye Em."

"See ya Gina." She winked at her, before carrying on her way.

Regina took a deep breath and looked into her pale, would that be enough for pancakes and coffee? Probably, she stood and picked up the bucket, "thank you." She smiled, patting the cow, which nuzzled her lightly, making her think of Rocinante, she sighed, was Rocinante okay? Where was he? She hadn't seen him in days, what if her mother had killed him to get back at her, maybe she had killed him just because she could. She put the thought out of her head, she couldn't bear to think of her dear horse and the fact that she hadn't been able to take him with her.

Pushing the front door open, she stared at the stove, trying to remember what Robin had told her to do. She found a bowl and cracked an egg into it, before adding the flour and some milk, how thick was the mixture supposed to be? Maybe a little thicker, she poured more flour into the bowl and it puffed up in her face, causing her to cough slightly and swipe it away. Then she stirred some more and found it was way too thick, so she added some more milk. "Oh god." She shook her head, adding more flour, maybe now she'd need another egg. So she cracked one in the bowl and mixed it together, staring at the mixture she mused that it looked about right.

Now there was the matter of lighting the stove, she found a box of matches and struck one before flinging it on top of the wood and closing the metal door. She hovered her hand over the stove and waited for it to heat up. Frowning, she looked at it and opened the door, how long did this take? There were flames but it wasn't heating up, she was really regretting attempting to make breakfast on her own, she should have waited for Robin to show her again.

She didn't have the first clue about making coffee, maybe she could make tea? Who was she kidding, she didn't know how to make either; she should have thought to ask Emma before she left.

When she felt that the stove was hot enough, she placed a pan on top of the heat before pouring the mixture on. Then she collected some fruit from the bowl and began to chop it up, at least she knew how to do that, she could quite easily cut a couple of apples.

Whilst she was cutting the last of the fruit, a smell wafted through the air and her eyes went wide, "shit!" She yelled, turning to the pan, "oh bollocks." She went to pick it up and burnt her hand, "ouch." She recoiled from the stove and shook her hand. "Darn." This was such a bad idea; it was ridiculous how bad of an idea it had been.

She wrapped a cool cloth around her hand, before taking the now charcoaled pancake off the heat and flinging it in the bin. Okay, so she shouldn't leave it on for so long, she had to watch it, make sure that it didn't burn. Her hand was stinging, but it was fine, she was determined to succeed at making breakfast on her own.

She poured some more of the mix into the pan and stood watching it, small bubbles formed on the surface of the batter and she decided to flip it, she chuckled as it flipped perfectly, maybe she could do it. She placed that one on a plate and tipped some more mixture into the pan, using a spoon to manipulate it into a heart shape. A smile came onto her face as she flipped it.

"What's this?"

She turned around and grinned at Robin who was leaning against the door frame, rubbing his eyes, "breakfast."

"Breakfast? You're making breakfast?" He asked, moving towards her and threading his arms around her waist.

"Yes. Good morning." She smiled, leaning in and brushing her lips over his.

"Good morning." He chuckled, moving her hair behind her ear, "how are you making breakfast without fresh milk?" He asked.

"I milked the cow." She shrugged.

"You milked the cow?"

"Yes." She nodded a proud look coming upon her face.

"How?" He laughed.

"I worked it out."

"Well you have been busy."

She smirked and then quickly pulled away from him, moving back to the stove and taking the pancake out of the pan and placing it on a plate, before handing it to him. "There you go, it probably tastes horrendous."

"Wow, I'm impressed." He nodded, kissing her head as he moved to sit down, sprinkling a little sugar on and the tiniest bit of lemon. "This is really cute."

She chuckled, placing another on the pan, then she heard him make a satisfied noise and turned around to look at him, "good?" She asked in shock.

"Really good, but what can I say, you learnt from the best." He chuckled, pointing to himself, "I still don't know how you managed to milk a cow."

"Does she have a name?" Regina asked, watching the batter intently.

"No, but I only just got her last week, when I was sorting out the arrangements for our house and worrying sick about you."

"Sorry."

"No, don't you dare apologise, as you said, what happened was neither of our faults. Anyway, do you want to give the cow a name?"

"Hmm, how about buttercup."

"Buttercup?"

"Yes, it's better than Daisy."

"True."

"Or we could call her Cora, Cora the cow," she chuckled, "no, that's being mean to the cow."

"Agreed." He shook his head, picking up his breakfast and coming to stand behind her, watching her actions over her shoulder, kissing her neck lightly.

"I was going to make the coffee, but I couldn't work out how, I know you need the water and the coffee and the milk, but what are you supposed to do with the coffee beans?"

"I'll show you." He chuckled, finishing off his pancake as she nibbled on her own and leant against the counter, watching him, watching her husband teach her how to make coffee. He turned to look at her, flashing his perfect dimples at her as she bit her bottom lip and came to stand behind him like he had to her, however she wrapped her arms around him, he was hers and she was going to embrace that every day.

* * *

Following breakfast, they fell back into bed, threading their fingers together, Regina chuckled. "You said we were doing something today."

"That I did."

"You didn't mean that we'd be making love all day did you?"

"No, of course not, I do have a surprise for you, but it means we are going to have to get out of bed."

"Aww," she stuck out her bottom lip jokingly.

"So you don't want the surprise then."

"No I do." She stated, "I think my vagina might need a little break."

"Gina!" He laughed shaking his head.

"What? It's no secret that you're not exactly small, think about it. You have to fit, inside me." She chuckled, making a gesture with her hands, not knowing where the bravery was coming from to talk as she was doing.

He rose his eyebrows at her, before his look changed to one of concern, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sore, but my was it worth it."

"Yeah?" He grinned, bringing his hand to her cheek.

"Definitely." She smiled at him, messing with his chest hair, "so are we going now?" She asked.

"Sure," He slowly slipped out of bed and helped her up.

"What do I need to wear?" Regina questioned, opening the wardrobe.

"Anything you want."

"Riding gear?"

"Yep, that's perfect." He nodded, pulling his shirt over his head and tucking it into his pants.

Regina took off the shirt she was wearing and flung it over the chair that was located in the corner of the room, leaving her naked in front of him. Robin glanced over at her and watched her as she looked at her clothes and picked out a red riding jacket and brown leggings. She got dressed, placing a white blouse under the jacket; she knew he was watching her and rather liked it, she liked that she could capture his attention so easily.

Once she was dressed she turned to look in the mirror, adjusting her short hair, "right, I'm ready." She rounded back to see Robin staring at her, "what?"

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

"It's just, you look so aristocratic." She furrowed her eyebrows and he elaborated, "Regina, although you look stunning in that, you're going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"You're right." She nodded, taking off the jacket, "better?"

"Perfect. Come on." He took her hand and led her out of the door and behind the back of the house.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Here." They reached a barn and he pushed the door open.

When she saw what was inside, her mouth dropped open and she turned to look at him, "Robin!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was her horse, her horse! "Rocinante!" She rushed over to him and flung her arms around his neck, "you're okay boy, oh my goodness." She found tears streaming down her face as she hugged her horse, "Robin, how did you get him?" She asked, looking back to her husband.

"I had one of my friends steal him," he winced, "but technically you can't steal something that's yours right?"

"Right," she nodded, her father had bought her this horse when she was eight years old and she'd loved him ever since, she had raised him from a foal and couldn't bear to think what her mother might have done to him in her anger. "Thank you Robin, thank you so much." She let go of the animal and hurried back over to him, jumping into his arms as he picked her up and spun her slightly, kissing her soundly before putting her back down on the ground.

"I thought you should have your horse; I know how much he means to you."

"Oh thank you, I love you, I love you." She peppered his face with kisses, "I love you so much." She looked up at him, her eyes shining, just when she thought that she couldn't love him anymore he went and did something amazing and she just found herself falling deeper. "Thank you Robin."

"No problem." He chuckled, "fancy going riding; I have a picnic lunch."

"Ooh, yes please, oh Robin, you make me so happy." She smiled, kissing him again.

"Not as happy as you make me." He chuckled stroking her cheek, they made their way over to their horses and he helped her mount Rocinante before jumping onto his own horse; he cast her a dimpled smirk and moved his horse out of the barn.

They rode side by side, sharing heated glances, she leant down and hugged her horse, running her fingers through his mane. "You're a beautiful boy," she whispered, turning her head to glance at Robin. He was the person who had picked her up when she was down, he had stood by her and she knew that he would do anything for her; he was all she would ever need, he made her fly, he helped her face her fears, he was her true love, her soulmate and now he was her husband. She and Robin were bound together, would stand by each other forever, walk through fire for each other, would both give their life for the other and that was everything, that meant everything; having someone who was willing to give up everything to make sure she was safe, that was everything, he was her everything and always would be.


	9. Save it for the water

**Hey guys thank you all for you reviews! It means the world to me that you enjoy the story, so thank you for letting me know. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy. :)**

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, Regina opened her mouth in awe casting Robin a shocked look, "oh my goodness, it's beautiful, it really is!" she turned back to stare at the pool of water, which had a waterfall cascading down a cliff. The water was so blue and enticing, making her want to just jump straight in. The meadow surrounding it was luscious and green, with beautiful flowers dotted here and there. It was picturesque and she deemed it to be the most beautiful place she had ever visited. "Oh Robin, it's amazing."

"I know." He nodded, dismounting his horse, he allowed it to graze on the pastures, before turning to lift her off her horse and allowing it to do the same. He took her hand in his and grabbed the picnic basket.

She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his lightly, "thank you for bringing me here."

"You are very welcome." He grinned, lowering a blanket to the ground for them to sit on. He removed his shoes and laid back looking at the clouds roll by.

Regina sat up staring at him, he was so thoughtful, he knew that she would love this place so he surprised her, she didn't think she could love anyone as much as she loved him, didn't even think that it was possible to love so intensely, but she did, she loved him with everything she had, with her whole soul. Robin turned in her direction and caught her ogling him. "What?" He asked, leaning on his elbow to look at her.

She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes, "nothing, I just love you so much and I never thought I'd have this." She breathed, letting out a shuddery breath as she ran her hand over his cheek, casting him a watery smile.

"You deserve this, you deserve this and so much more, everything, Regina I will give you everything I own, I am yours."

"And I am yours." She nodded, she felt a little shudder and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm, I just had a horrible thought."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just I can't imagine my mother just letting me disappear, I know I've said this before, but I think she's going to come for me Robin, I don't think we did enough to put her off, we should have made my disappearance more concrete, faked my death, something, anything to make her think that I'm no longer around."

"Sweetheart, she isn't going to find us here."

"Unless someone tips her off." She pointed out sceptically, thinking about the dream she'd had the previous night, with Daniel and the sheriff.

"Which they won't."

"I hope not." She sighed, copying him and resting back on the rug, she didn't want to put a downer on the day, she wanted them to have fun, forget about their old life, she wanted it to stay in the past, all of it, she just wanted to concentrate on her future and what she was going to have with Robin. She hoped to be a mother, to have children who she could spoil rotten and teach to reach for their dreams, not be dictated to, she would never dictate to her children like her mother had done to her, she would encourage them to do everything that they wanted to and live the lives that they choose for themselves. Her hand ran across her abdomen as she wondered if they had already created a little life, if she and Robin had made this special thing together, she hoped so.

Robin looked at her and placed his hands over hers, "I bet I know what you're thinking."

"Hmm?" She smiled, tilting her head to look at him, "go on then, what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking about the possibility of you being with child."

"Hmm, aren't you? Don't you think it would be amazing?"

"I do; I think it would be perfect." He nodded, his hand skirting over her flat stomach, "so, just in case, how about we have something to eat from this picnic?"

"Oh I don't think I need to use a baby as an excuse to eat some of your picnic." She giggled, opening the basket and looking inside. "Apple pie!" She grinned turning to flash him a bright smile.

"Yep, Granny made it special."

"Do you think she'd teach me? It's my favourite."

"I know it is and I'm sure she would be more than happy to teach you; but before you go eating all the pie…"

She rolled her eyes and laughed at him, "I won't eat the whole thing, you can have, this much." She gestured with the knife to a tiny slither that she had cut.

"Oh is that so?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Mmm hmm." She nodded, placing the pie and the knife back down.

"Oh that is incredibly greedy missis." He reached out and pulled her onto his lap, causing her to laugh. He started to tickle her as she wriggled to be free from his grasp.

"Robin!" She squealed as his hands creeped down to her ticklish spot which she now really regretted revealing to him, "no, unfair!" She protested, letting out little boughs of laughter, "no, you had an advantage!" She pushed against him, making him lay down on the rug again, she moved on top of him and he continued with his actions as she tried to reach his ticklish spot, but he grasped her arms. "hey!"

Soon though the tickling died down and they were left breathless, looking into one another's eyes as they smiled at one another. Robin moved her hair behind her ear gently and she leant down, taking his lips with hers, kissing him gently at first before deepening it. Robin's hands slipped from her hair and wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. Regina's forearms were either side of his head, her hands playing absentmindedly with his hair, her lips still slanting across his.

He opened his mouth to her and she slipped her tongue inside, finding his and tangling them together, now kissing him with wild abandon. One of her hands slipped between them and attempted to pull his shirt out of his pants, this was when Robin broke the kiss and chuckled, "hey miss."

"What?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I thought we were going to eat." He chuckled running his hands over her arms.

"We were." She nodded, "but then I found something else that I'd rather do." She smirked.

"My goodness, my wife is addicted to me."

"Yes, I am, but I thought I'd made that perfectly obvious." She giggled her fingers messing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Regina." He carefully moved her off from on top of him and the smile fell from her face.

"Sorry." She sighed looking down at her hands twisting her fingers, maybe he didn't like that she'd made the first move, had she crossed the line? She knew that in most marriages it was the man who liked to take the lead, but she thought hers was different, thought that he didn't mind should she want to once in awhile.

"Hey, what?" He asked looking at her, "Regina."

"I thought you wouldn't mind, I'm sorry."

"Regina, I love that you made the first move, I honestly did, it's so sexy."

"Then why did you stop me?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because, I wanted to save it for..." he gestured towards the pool and the grin came back upon her face.

"Ah, I see." She nodded, "well then, I suppose I'll let you off." She shuffled back over to the picnic basket and found some sandwiches. Placing them between them, they both tucked in, eating their fill before moving onto apple pie. "Wow, this tastes amazing."

"Yeah it does, now are you going to give me more than this little slither?" He asked, holding up his plate with the tiny piece she had cut earlier on.

"Hmm? Why don't you come here and find out?" She whispered seductively.

Robin shook his head and moved closer to her, losing his shirt in the process, "Regina, the pie?"

"Okay, I have some rules for this," She laid down on the blanket and undid the buttons on her riding shirt, working on the front laces of her corset, before sitting back up again, her breasts exposed to him. "Are you ready?"

"I like the way this is going." He nodded.

"Nobody can see us here right?" She asked, now feeling slightly cautious as she looked around.

"Nah, nobody knows about this place but us."

"Right then," She picked up a piece of pie and began to eat it, letting out sensual moans as it spilled out of the sides, dribbling down her chest, "oops." She bit her bottom lip.

Robin was watching her and licked his lips before shuffling closer to her, "I think I understand this game now." He grinned, "and I must say I am impressed by your creativity."

"Why thank you, now stop talking and put that mouth to better use." She dropped backwards laying on the rug again as Robin settled in between her thighs, lowing his mouth to her neck and placing open mouthed kisses to it before working his way down the valley of her chest, licking and sucking the apple filling from her skin.

"Delicious."

"What, the pie or me?" She asked, her breath catching as his mouth surrounded her nipple, turning it into a hard peak with his tongue.

"Definitely you." He grinned, his hand moving down her body, hooking around her riding pants and bringing them down, delighted to find that she wore nothing underneath them, "Mrs Locksley."

"What?" She asked, meeting his eye.

"I do believe you forgot a certain article of clothing today."

"Oh yes," she chuckled, her fingers running through his hair as he focused his mouth on her breasts and moved his fingers in between her legs, finding her clit. "Hmm, I don't think so." She sat up and pushed him away.

"My god woman."

She smirked at him, before glancing at the clear water lagoon, "last on in makes supper tonight."

"You're on." He nodded, standing up and removing the rest of his clothes as she followed suit.

Biting her lip she looked at him, "Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!" She giggled, pushing him lightly, causing him to trip back down allowing her to take the lead.

"Your cheating!" He laughed, standing back up and running after her as quick as he could, catching up with her, he scooped her up into his arms, resulting in her letting out a high pitch squeal, her arms flinging around his neck.

"Robin!" She was almost crying with laughter as he carried on going to the edge of the pool and stopped, beginning to rock her in his arms. "What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him, "no!" She shook her head immediately recognising what he was going to do and it involved her getting her hair completely wet. "No! Robin!" She wriggled, "don't you dare!"

"Who cheated?" He asked, looking at her, giving her a chance to relent.

"I didn't cheat!" She protested, clinging onto him, "you will have to pry me off." She sniggered.

"Easily done."

"Robin!" She whined, "my hair, it will frizz."

"I would love to see it."

"No you wouldn't, Robin, I'm warning you, if you throw me in I'll…" before she could recognise what was happening he released her from his arms and she hit the water, going under for a few seconds before resurfacing, "you bastard!" She yelled, wiping her hair from her face. "It's freezing!" She knew he was going to do that, just knew it. The water was a little cold but she enjoyed messing around, clearly she was becoming less refined as her hours as a married woman went by. "Get your arse in here." She demanded.

"As you wish milady." He stepped back and she looked at him wide eyed.

"Robin? Robin! No!"

He ran back towards the edge and cannon balled into the water splashing her completely, she let out a scream and looked around for him. When he didn't come back up she began to panic, "Robin? Stop now, it's not funny, Robin!" Then she felt warmth surround her legs as she was pulled under, she wriggled free and resurfaced, turning to face Robin, "you jerk." She whacked his chest and splashed water at him, "don't do that to me again."

"Sorry," he chuckled, pulling her into his arms so that she pressed against his chest, "I couldn't resist."

"You scared me half to death!" she spluttered, ridding herself of the water that felt like it had flooded her lungs.

"I'm sorry," He pouted, moving her dripping wet hair behind her ear, "would my beautiful wife find it in her heart to forgive me?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could do that." She nodded, her arms coming around his neck as she found his lips with hers, "I can never stay angry at you for long, do you remember that time when you cut too much off my apple tree?"

"I'll never forget, you tried to knock me out with an apple."

"Yes, well you deserved it." She scoffed.

"Hmm, but you made it up to me."

"Yes, well I had given you a black eye." She giggled.

"One that I wore with pride."

"I did try to make you feel better." She reminded, thinking of the handkerchief that she had hand stitched his name onto.

"Yes, that was the best wonky embroidery I ever saw."

"Hey! My embroidery wasn't wonky thank you very much."

"I still have that handkerchief you know, I kept it."

"Good, I should hope you did, I went to a lot of effort to make that, it was some of the best needlepoint I ever did."

"You literally stitched Robin."

"Hey," she protested, "I was going to write, 'To Robin, sorry about the apple, love Regina', but it took me a whole day to work out how to space the letters and to stich your name, so I gave up." She shrugged.

"Well, I love it anyway, it's the thought that counts right?"

"Indeed." She nodded, bringing her legs up around his waist, "if my favour couldn't make it up to you, then I'm sure I can find a better way." Her thumbs caressed the back of his neck; she could get used to this, spending all her time with Robin, wrapping her legs around him and working on foreplay, she was determined to master it by the time the week was through. "If you let me." She whispered breathing over his ear.

"Regina, I will always let you." He chuckled, drawing her lips to his, before placing his hands under her ass and hoisting her higher up, causing her to let out a little laugh as she pressed her breasts against him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, feeling one of his hands sneak towards her clit. She closed he eyes and kissed him, bringing his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling slightly before releasing him again.

"You look so beautiful like this." He grinned, beginning to walk them towards the waterfall, just before they reached it, they reconnected their mouths.

"Robin," she moaned as his lips moved down her neck, sucking, she knew what he was doing, trying to leave a mark on her skin. He shuffled her up in his arms again so her breasts were just above the surface of the water. Following this he lowered his head to take one in his mouth, flicking her nipple with his tongue, causing a delicious sensation to run through her.

She rubbed his cock against her clit causing her to let out a soft moan as she brought his lips to hers. "Robin." She breathed as he pulled her tighter against him. Her breasts were now pressed into his chest, her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair.

"Regina, you're amazing." He smiled as he kissed her neck looking up at her. "I love you." He stated as he slowly began to move her against him.

"I love you too and I need you, now." One of her hands moved to find his erection and she carefully moved him towards her entrance and gently he thrust inside her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "Oh yes!" She moaned, the water lapping against them from their movement.

He started off torturously slow, something which made her try to increase the movement, anything to gain more friction than she was currently gaining. It didn't take long for him to speed up and she was caught off guard, causing her breath to hitch. This was amazing, making love with him was amazing, it made her quiver.

As they picked up the pace, both their cries vibrated off the trees and rippled throughout the masses of forest that surrounded the luscious green meadow and vibrant blue water. They were unaware of the person hidden out of sight, watching them from the shadows, simply watching and observing, before they headed off, having witnessed their act of passion.

"Yes. Robin don't stop." This edged him on as he picked up the speed a little, thrusting into her harder. "Oh god." Her back arched as she met his strokes, leaning back, she allowed him to enter her deeper, causing the usual sparks flying as she was transported into a world of complete bliss.

Regina straightened up, dropping her head to his shoulder and closing her eyes, allowing the pleasure to run through her body, oh how she loved him. Her hands were wrapped around him, her nails digging into his flesh, as if to pull him closer to her. This was her all-time favourite thing, nothing was better than being with Robin, she was amazed by how caring he was, yet at the same time he managed to bring her to her peak so easily. He drove her wild with desire, her hands moved from his back to grasp his upper arms, as she found herself beginning to contract around him, getting annoyed and not wanting the sensation to end. However, when he hit the right spot she cried his name as she orgasmed, he continued for a couple more strokes before he came right along with her, spilling inside her.

She laughed to herself, kissing his shoulder lightly, "wow." She breathed, burying her head into him, she felt warm and tingly all over, she just felt complete, her soulmate had completed her. He chuckled and slipped out of her before moving under the waterfall allowing the water to run over them.

She giggled, biting her bottom lip as she luxuriated in the cool water that poured down, combating the layer of sweat that had formed on their bodies due to their physicality.

* * *

A little while later they were laid in one another's arms on the blanket, Regina's head rested on his shoulder, she was wrapped up in another blanket and Robin was wearing his pants alone. Regina's fingers ran across his chest as she looked up at him, "I love you." She whispered, nuzzling into him gently.

"I love you too and I hate to ruin the moment, but I think we better be getting back home, we don't want to ride in the dark."

"Good point," she nodded, kissing his shoulder lightly and sitting up, "please may you pass me my shirt?"

"Of course," He picked up her shirt and handed it to her, before grabbing her pants and helping her put them on. "Come on my beautiful bride." He stood and helped her up.

She kissed his lips, before leaning down and folding up the blankets, placing them in the basket. "Let's go. I think you are cooking supper."

"Mmm, you cheated."

"No." She laughed, "I didn't."

"You pushed me over missis." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder as they made their way towards their horses.

"Hmm, maybe I did." She chuckled, reaching Rocinante and dropping the basket, turning to look at Robin, "but that doesn't change the fact that you are better at cooking than me and you chucked me in the water."

"Okay, how about we compromise and cook together?"

"Now that I can do." She nodded, taking hold of her reins as Robin helped her up onto her horse.

Robin mounted his own horse, securing the basket to the side, "come on, let's go home."

"There's nothing I'd rather do than go back to our home, together." She smiled, reaching over and squeezing his hand lovingly.

The two rode off, heading back for their haven, their sanctuary, completely unaware that they had been watched; completely unknowing that someone had seen their intimate moment, a moment they thought had been between just the two of them.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	10. Kittens

Regina yawned as she turned to look at her sleeping husband; she smiled and rolled onto her front, moving closer to him so she could play with his chest hair. She let out a contented sigh and laid her head down on his chest, her eyes faltering again; she had just woken up, but because Robin wasn't up yet, she wasn't going to make any effort to get up. Just as she'd closed her eyes to go to sleep she heard a clatter in the kitchen and shot up. Her eyes widened as she stared at the door, what was that?

She swallowed heavily, she had just about thought she'd gotten over her fear about her mother or the sheriff finding them, she and Robin had been married two weeks now, two blissful weeks and each day she had become more and more assured that nothing was going to happen and that they'd be happy, that she was finally free. That noise though had just brought back every fear she had; then there was another noise, it seemed closer this time and she could hear her heart beating in her chest, she thought somehow it was going to escape its confines and hide somewhere.

Taking a deep breath, she shook Robin gently, "there's someone in the house," she whispered, "Robin."

"Hmm?" He smiled upon hearing her voice, reaching out to touch her.

"Robin, wake up," she moved closer to him, "I think someone's broken in."

"What?" He sat up, suddenly fully awake, "Regina what?"

"I think there might be someone in the kitchen." There was another crashing noise and she jumped, holding onto him, "oh god, it's my mother isn't it, she's going to take me away."

"No, that's not going to happen," he kissed her forehead, "stay here." He slipped out of bed, quickly grabbing his pants and pulling them up.

"No Robin I want to come with you."

"Stay there," he shook his head, moving to the door and peering through the keyhole. She saw him recoil, what had he seen? He'd obviously seen something.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting up, resting on her heels with the duvet pulled up to her shoulders, covering her.

Then he was pushing the door open and he slouched against the door frame.

"Robin!"

"Come here," he extended his hand to her, "don't worry, just come."

She did as she was told, quickly changing into a nightdress, before scampering over to his side and peering into their kitchen, "what on earth?"

"Mice," he chuckled, "the little buggers were messing with our crockery."

She ran her hands over her face as she shook her head, "sorry Robin, I thought… I guess it's my paranoia again."

"Don't worry, I hope you like mice."

She turned her nose up, "I wouldn't say that like was the correct word," she scoffed walking into her kitchen and looking at the damage. "How big are these bloody mice?" She asked, assessing the extent of the damage.

"Why don't you see for yourself, there's one there." He pointed towards the counter.

She turned and let out a scream, "Robin! You said mice, mice! Not rats, that's a rat!"

"What's the difference?"

"It's massive, look at it," she shook her head, "how do we get rid of them?"

"Cat?" He shrugged.

"What? We can get a cat?" Regina grinned, "Mother never let me have pets, apart from Rocinante and if it was up to her, I wouldn't have had him either."

"Well then, let's go see about a kitten. I think we should have breakfast at Granny's this morning, what do you think?"

"I think that's a perfect idea." She nodded.

"Okay then, I'll clear up in here whist you get ready?" He smiled, pulling her into his arms.

"Hmm, thank you and I didn't say good morning." She chuckled, rubbing her nose against his.

"Good morning to you too." He laughed attaching his lips to hers as his fingers danced on her lower back. He pulled back and caressed her cheek, "go on then beautiful."

She smiled at him before making her way back into the bedroom. So it seemed she was still paranoid, but who wouldn't be? She didn't want to think about the possibility of either Nottingham or her mother finding her, she wasn't going to leave Robin, they'd have to kill her first.

Sighing she opened the wardrobe and looked at her dresses, some of them she'd had already; she had thrown a load of stuff in a bag for Robin to pick up when they'd first had the idea to elope. She also had some other dresses that would make sure she fit in with the rest of the villagers, but she wasn't too fond of the scratchy material, so wore her expensive undergarments underneath.

She tried to do up the red corset which went with the brown skirt, the red corset had been hers previously, but she was having little look doing it alone. Robin and Regina had hardly been out of their little house in two weeks and she'd not had the need to do up some corset. She was looking forward to exploring the small town, looking at all the different things there was there, but she had to get her dress on first, "Robin, can you come help me please?" She called from the bedroom as she placed both hands on the edge of the bedside table.

"What do you need?" He asked, pushing the door open to see her stood in her underwear with ass pointing towards him.

"Would you lace me up please?"

Regina looked over her shoulder at him and winked.

"Hmm, it's a shame to lace you up when it's nearly off."

"Robin," she tutted shaking her head, "there's enough time for that later, I am really hungry right now, so can you lace me up so we can go please?"

"Sure," he nodded, kissing her neck as he began to pull on the laces, tightening them so that the garment would stay in place, "how tight?"

"Just a little tighter please," she nodded, figuring that her husband had probably never had to do this before, especially when he yanked on one of the ties and she let out a little gasp, her lungs tightening, "slacker, breathing is a necessity."

"Sorry," he shrugged, kissing her neck again as he began to tighten the laces just right, "how's that?"

"Perfect," she moaned, her head lolling back against his shoulder as his hands carried on with their task. Once he had finished he tied a neat bow at the base of her back and spun her around to look at him.

"Beautiful."

"Why thank you," she chuckled, running her hands across the bodice. Robin pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and she smiled at him, his eyes were running across her figure and she knew that it was because in this corset her assets were slightly accentuated. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her shawl, draping across her shoulders, "ready to go?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "one second," he tucked his shirt into his pants, he had left it to dry the previous day so it had been hanging in the other room, Regina guessed that he had simply decided to put it on since it had been there; not to mention the fact that it was getting chillier outside, not too much so, but the summer months were beginning to give way to autumn and the leaves were changing colour. "Are you sure you're warm enough?" He asked, gesturing to her arms, their only cover being a thin layer of cotton that reached her elbows and the shawl she was holding,

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she smiled, pulling his jacket out of the wardrobe and handing it to him, "if I get cold, I'll wear yours."

"Oh, you will now, will you?"

"Yep," she grinned taking hold of his hand, as they began to walk towards the front door, just as they were locking the door she turned to him, "Robin, where are we going to get a kitten from?"

"Well they usually come from cats," he laughed, joking with her.

"Well no," she rolled her eyes sarcastically, "I mean, where are we going to find it?"

"I'm sure they'll be someone in town who has a litter of kittens, they'll just give us one."

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows, confused how people could just give things away, she thought that you had to pay for everything these days.

"Because they're only gonna drown em anyway."

She stopped in her tracks and cast him a horrified look, "what?"

"They drown them."

"Why?!" She asked, trying to hold back her tears, "how could they do such a thing?"

"There's too many cats?" He shrugged.

"That's horrid, why it's barbaric! Poor creatures."

"Regina, that's how it goes, same with pups."

"No!" she cried, shaking her head.

"It's not me," he held his hands up, "it's the farmers."

"Well, it's horrible Robin, it really is!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, these poor defenceless creatures were being killed off, how was that right? It was horrific and she wasn't going to let it happen if her cat ever had kittens.

"I don't agree with it either, it's just the way it works sweetheart." He sighed, rubbing his hands over her upper arms, "come on, let's go get some breakfast."

"Hmm, I don't know if I'm hungry anymore."

"Gina, they aren't going to kill the cats."

"You said…"

"I know, but there's a high demand for cats at this time of year, due to, the um, the high amounts of mice."

He sounded like he had just blagged his way through that entire speech, but she had to admit it did make her feel slightly better about the whole situation, even if he was lying to her.

* * *

Regina and Robin pushed open the door to Granny's and were immediately hit by the smell of bacon and fresh bread, Regina sighed and looked towards him, "it smells great."

"Tastes better," he nodded, pulling out a chair for her and sitting down opposite, "in the summer months, we'll be able to sit out front, alfresco dining, that sort of thing."

"Impressive," she chuckled, fiddling with the cuff of one of her sleeves that laid just below her elbow.

"Regina, are you alright?" he asked, when she didn't reply he sighed and shook his head, "is it about the cats?"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "it's not, I'm just, I feel a little funny."

"Why?" he found her hand across the table and traced her palm with his fingertips, "in what way?"

"I don't want to see Daniel, wasn't he staying here?" She questioned, looking around cautiously.

"He was yes, was being the operative word."

"He's gone?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows, she hadn't been aware of his departure, but she hadn't really seen anyone other than Robin for the past two weeks.

"Hmm, Will told me that he upped and left town last week."

"I see." She smiled, looking up at him and releasing a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She'd had that same recurring nightmare about Daniel and the Sheriff taking her prisoner and hurting Robin, but since the first time, she hadn't told Robin, for all he knew she hadn't had anymore nightmares and she wanted it to stay that way, she didn't want to worry him. She hated the fact that she was now scared of someone who had previously been one of her best friends, but it had been his own actions that had ensured that.

Robin reached up and ran his hand across her cheek, "don't worry, nobody will ever hurt you, ever, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well I'll be."

A voice interrupted their moment and the both turned to the woman stood at the end of their table, "Granny," Robin laughed, casting her a smile as she leant down and hugged him.

"I thought you were going to hide her away for ever," she stated, before straightening up and glancing at Regina, then back to him, "I've been waiting two weeks for the two of you to come in here, so I can meet this bride of yours." She scolded mockingly. She looked to Regina and smiled softly, "well, you are a pretty picture aren't you, seems our Robin did well for himself."

Robin nodded, "I really did."

"Granny I presume?" Regina grinned, standing from her seat and moving closer to the woman, "I would like to thank you for our wedding cake, it was delicious."

Granny reached out and took Regina's hands in hers, "you're welcome my dear, I'm glad you liked it."

"She liked the apple pie more though didn't you Regina?"

"Mmm yes; I have to say though, Robin didn't get much of it," she laughed, glancing at her husband who was shaking his head and messing around, pretending as though he were annoyed. "Sorry darling," she shrugged before turning back to the old lady, "anyway, I'm Regina, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Now, I'm guessing the two of you didn't come here to talk to me, what would you like?" She took out her note book and glanced at them, as Regina sat back down once again.

"I'll have my usual please Granny."

"Sure thing."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, usual? Robin had been working at her manor house for the past year, how did he have a usual? Unless it was what he's always had, before he even came to work for her family. Granny turned to look at her and Regina smiled, "I'll have what he's having." She nodded, without even knowing what he was having.

"Sure," the old woman bid them farewell and left towards the kitchen.

Regina glanced back at Robin, "so what are you having?" She asked, finding his hand across the table once again.

"Bacon, bread, tomatoes and an egg."

"Mmm, sounds great." Just as she said it, her stomach let out a low rumble and she laughed shaking her head.

"Hungry?"

"Ravenous."

Robin chuckled, "seems your stomach is in agreement."

"It is," she nodded, absentmindedly spinning the gold ring on his left hand.

He looked down and back up at her, "that reminds me of something we need to do."

"What's that?"

"Your engagement ring."

"Robin I've told you, I don't need one."

"We are not having this argument again; I'm getting my wife an engagement ring and that's final."

She rolled her eyes, "you're already getting me a kitten."

He laughed and squeezed her hand, "you can hardly wear that on your finger now can you?"

"Suppose not," she smiled as he brought her hand to his cheek and kissed her palm.

"You deserve a beautiful ring Regina."

"Thank you," she shook her head leaning over to kiss him. When they broke the kiss they saw Granny stood grinning at them as she held two plates.

"Newlyweds," she chuckled as she placed the plates in front of them.

* * *

Sometime later, Robin and Regina had finished their meal and Robin had asked around if anyone knew where there was a litter of kittens. At the precise moment they were on the way to Little John's holdings, someone had told them that he had some kittens that were ready to be taken on so they were going to pick one out.

"Ooh, what shall we name it?" Regina asked excitedly as they walked down the trodden road.

"How about, Lenny?" He suggested.

"Or Lola? If it's a girl."

"I like them both." Robin grinned, running his thumb over hers.

"Oh I'm so excited."

Robin simply shook his head and pulled her closer.

When they reached the front door, Robin knocked and waited for his friend to answer. Regina was so excited, she wondered just how excited she would be when it came to meeting her own child, one that she had actually given birth to. Then it hit her, she knew nothing about being a mother, not a thing, she could be with child right now and she wouldn't have the first clue how to look after it; maybe she could use the cat as practice.

John opened the door and smiled at them, "Robin, Regina." He nodded.

This was the second time Regina had talked to Robin's friend, but she liked how at ease he made her feel, she knew a friend of Robin's would be protective of her.

"Hey John." Robin shook his hand, "I heard you have some kittens needing a home?"

"That's right, lucky you came today mate..."

Regina turned to look at Robin, wondering if he was referring to what Robin had told her earlier, Robin was glaring at Little John and she guessed that was what stopped him talking. "Gina wants one and well, we had a mouse in our kitchen this morning."

"It was a rat," Regina pointed out.

"Good idea, I have no mice whatsoever around here."

Little John stepped out of his house and gestured for them to follow him towards the barn, Regina glanced up at Robin, before hearing a little meowing noise and picking up her pace. Robin chuckled at her as she dropped his hand and looked into the corral. "Oh my goodness!" She swooned, "they are adorable. Can I touch them?"

"Sure, I'll let you in with them." John opened the door and Regina walked in.

A little grey tortoiseshell kitten came bounding over to her and she chuckled, leaning down to pick it up, "hello, aren't you just gorgeous." She turned and smiled at Robin who was leaning on the gate with John watching her.

"That's a boy," John stated.

"Lenny? Do you like that name?" she asked as it buried its head against her. She stroked it gently as she turned to see two more kittens, one was playing with the tassel on the edge of her shawl and the other, a little black and white one, was simply sat watching Robin, it's head tilted to the side. "There all too cute." That was when she saw the look on John's face and she furrowed her eyebrows, "what happens if they don't get rehomed?"

She saw Robin wince as Little John sighed, "well…"

Regina shook her head, "no! Robin, please," She bent down and scooped the other two up in her arms so she was holding all three kittens, "please Robin."

"John, can we take all three?" Robin asked.

"Sure can."

Regina let out a little cheer as all three of the kittens snuggled up against her, "you have your work cut out for you missy." Robin chuckled as she came over to the gate and he stroked the kitten's head, the black and white one was trying to climb out of Regina's grasp and onto him, so he took it from her and held it.

"I think it likes you." She laughed.

"That's a girl and so is the other one."

"Thanks John." Robin grinned shaking his hand as they turned to leave the barn.

"No problem mate, good luck; we'll have to catch up sometime, yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely, thanks again."

"You're welcome, I think your wife might have replaced you with them."

"Never," Regina chuckled, "but these guys are cuter than you Robin, sorry." She shrugged, they were adorable and she was happy that Robin was allowing her to take all the kittens, she couldn't bear to know that some of them wouldn't make it.

They bid farewell to John and began walking back home.

"Lola," Robin grinned as he looked down at the tiny kitten in his arms, not only was it a different colour to the others, but it was smaller, the runt of the litter.

"What about this one?" Regina asked, "what shall we call her?"

"Lilly?"

"Lilly, I like it." She smiled, looking down at the brother and sister cuddling in her arms, "Lenny, Lilly and Lola."

"Hmm, three," Robin chuckled.

"Yes, but we couldn't let them die Robin." She shook her head as Lenny peered over her arm to look around at their surroundings.

"No we couldn't."

"They are so adorable; aren't you?" she carefully readjusted the little guy in her arms, his sister had fallen asleep and he was standing on top of her to see over. "How's Lola?" Regina asked, moving closer so she could see the kitten. Its eyes were blue and it was curled up in Robin's arms, just staring up at him, "beautiful girl."

"Just like her mother." He laughed, looking up at her, obviously meaning that Regina was now the cat's mother.

Regina rolled her eyes, "well, she has her father's eyes."

"Too far," Robin chuckled, helping Regina make sure that Lenny didn't move out of her arms, "I think this little guy is going to be a handful."

"Me too."

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading. :)**


	11. The tower

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me with this story, I wouldn't be here without you guys, so thank you!**

 **I just wanted to let you know that I have a new twitter account dedicated to my stories, I'll be posting sneak peeks and information you won't want to miss. So if you want to follow me, my username is: Lunaandtwilight07. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

"Lenny!" Regina shook her head as she scooped the kitten up in her arms, "you are a cheeky boy," she chuckled. She had walked in the room to find the cat sat on the kitchen counters. He nuzzled into her and she laughed lightly, "you little man are naughty, just wait until daddy gets home." She placed him back on the ground and set about doing some chores around the house. Robin had found a job, because although they had plenty of money from what she had managed to bring with her, Robin felt as though he needed to do something. The thing was though that she was going crazy at home without him, she was so bored, they was only so much cleaning a person could do.

She washed up the pots from their breakfast as they were the only things out of place in the whole house, once that was done she sighed and walked into the bedroom, flopping down on the bed. Her three kittens all followed her and hopped up onto the bed, using the makeshift steps she had made for them. They had grown quite a bit in the two weeks they'd had them, well, Lenny and Lilly had, while Lola didn't really change all that much, Robin told her that it was probably because she was the runt of the litter. It had soon become clear that Lola was Robin's favourite, she followed him everywhere and Regina thought it adorable, in fact she often imagined their own little girl doing the same and she knew that Robin would dote on her even more than he did on the kitten.

Regina looked around their room, she needed something to do; glancing out of the window, she spotted Rocinante grazing in the pastures. She was going to go for a ride, it was something to pass the time and maybe she could collect some berries and attempt to make a pie or a crumble, then at least she would have some mess to clean up, even if it did go wrong. She popped the kittens down and sighed, it would be the first time she had left them alone, the first time she had left alone, but she needed to go.

"Okay, you three need to behave whilst I'm gone okay," she stroked them all and grabbed her horse's bridle, before she hurried out of the house, not giving them a chance to follow her and closing the front door behind her. She smiled to herself and walked towards Rocinante, patting his nose she chuckled, "hey boy, shall we go for a ride?"

The horse nudged her gently and she laughed, "come on then," she secured his head gear and hopped onto his back, not caring that she didn't have a saddle, Robin probably wouldn't be too happy, but he wasn't here was he. "Let's go," she kick started the horse, making sure he warmed up before speeding into a full-on canter, just enjoying the feel of the wind ripping through her hair. She closed her eyes and it felt as though she was flying, after a minute or so she opened her eyes to see where she was going. Her eyes went wide at what she saw, a tall tower soaring above the ground. "Oh my goodness," she shook her head. Not only had she journeyed further than she thought, she didn't have a clue where she was.

She decided to turn back, she needed to get back home, however something was nagging at her and she stopped; dismounting her horse Regina walked towards the tower, running her hand over the bricks; why was it there? "Hello?" She called, looking up to the one window right at the top. There was no answer and she shook her head, nobody was there, it was just abandoned and that was quite evident. She circled it fully and came across a door, looking around cautiously, she pushed it open and walked up the spiral staircase, "hello?" When she reached the top, there was another door.

She shouldn't be here, she wanted to go home, but curiosity got the better of her and she reached for the door handle and pulled it. The room was dark and covered in cobwebs, a horrendous stench filled her sense and she really wished she had just gone home. "Is anyone in here?" She asked, her voice shaky as she walked further into the room, her eyes running across each and every corner of the room, until she spotted something on the bed and let out a piercing scream, her hands covering her mouth. It was a body, a dead body, "oh god," she shook her head and backed up, walking into a dresser. She whipped around and looked down, seeing a note; cautiously she picked it up and scanned her eyes over the words.

 _To whoever might find this note,_

 _He has locked me up here, trapped me in this hell, where I have nothing and no one. He has taken everything from me, my whole life, he was the one who drove me to take this step, to leave this world before he could inflict more pain and more suffering onto me. I hate that it has come to this, but I would rather my soul take the shame of me taking my own life, that have the shame that he would inflict on me if I continued to live. For now, if you are reading this, I am dead, do not trust him, never trust him, never trust…_

The rest of the note was smudged and Regina folded it up and put it in her pocket, before walking over to the bed, "I am so sorry," she whispered, "I know exactly how you must have felt," she cried, "I now realise how truly lucky I am," she found a blanket and draped it over the woman's body, before running out of the door, hurrying back down the stairs and mounting her horse. She wanted to run to Robin, wanted him to just enclose her in his arms and tell her that everything was fine, for her it was, but for that woman, it never would be.

She was about to ride when she heard a twig snap behind her, she looked in that direction and saw a cloaked figure, her eyes went wide and she snapped into motion, pushing Rocinante forward. Why had she left the house, why had she been so stupid, what if the person she saw was the person who had locked that poor girl up there? What if they followed her home? She made her horse pick up the pace and stormed towards town, not wanting to go home without Robin being there.

As soon as she reached the tavern, she dismounted and charged through the door, Robin wasn't there, only Will. She leant against the bar, trying to regain her breath. "Regina are you alright?"

She shook her head, "water?"

"Of course," he grabbed a glass and filled it before handing it to her.

She downed the whole thing before closing her eyes, "where's Robin?"

"He went home, I told him he could have the afternoon off."

"Oh," she furrowed her eyebrows, "I best be going then."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she smiled briefly before jumping back on Rocinante and riding the rest of the way home. As soon as she arrived she saw Robin tacking his horse, quicker than she had ever seen him do before. "Robin!"

He turned around at lightning speed and looked at her, then he began running towards her, "Regina!" She jumped off Rocinante and ran into his arms, "where the hell did you go? You didn't leave me a note! I was worried."

"Sorry," she shook her head, burying her face against him, "I went for a ride and it was awful Robin, it really was." She cried, "I think someone followed me."

"What?!" He looked around, as if someone was going to appear out of the trees and jump them. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I found something."

"What did you find?" He asked, pulling back and hooking his finger under her chin and making her look at him.

"There was a tower and a woman, she was…" she stumbled over her words as tears streamed down her cheeks, "she was dead," she breathed.

Robin sighed and brushed his hands over her cheeks, "where?"

"Just north of here, in the middle of the forest." She stated, "we should bury her."

"Regina, I don't think that's a…"

"Robin, she deserves to be laid to rest!" Regina cried, "someone trapped her up there."

"How do you know that?"

Regina scrambled in her pockets and handed him the letter, allowing him to read it. "Please Robin, please can we make sure that she has a burial?"

"Fine, come on," he sighed, glancing at her horse, "no saddle?"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't feel like it," she laughed.

"Okay," he kissed her lightly, "let's go."

* * *

When they reached the tower, Robin shook his head, "I can't believe you came out here alone, it's dangerous Regina, what if something had happened to you?"

"Nothing happened," she shrugged, dismounting her horse and taking his hand as they opened the door, "she was just up here." Regina squeezed his hand tightly, not willing to let go. "In there." She whispered.

Robin went into the room first and shook his head, "Regina, there's nothing in here," he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"What?!" She pushed past him into the room that was completely empty, no furniture, no nothing, "no! She was right there! I swear she was, I saw her with my own eyes!" She turned to look at Robin, "she'd clearly been dead for a while, how come now she's gone?!"

"I don't know, Regina, are you…"

"I'm not crazy Robin! I know what I saw and she was there!"

"I never said you were crazy, but she obviously isn't here anymore."

Regina shook her head; this was ridiculous and she was so confused, where the hell had she gone? Unless that person she had seen wasn't following her, maybe they were coming for something else, coming for the woman in the tower. "Someone has cleared this place out; they obviously didn't want anyone finding it." She sighed, dropping to the ground and burying her head in her hands, she wished so much that she could have laid the woman to rest, it was the least she deserved.

Glancing across the room, she saw something glint in the light that streamed through the window, she tilted her head and moved towards it, picking it up. It was a gold ring, with a ruby in the centre, "Robin, look." She stood and showed the ring to her husband.

He took it from her and looked closer at it, on the inside there was an inscription, 'you will never escape me, KN' Robin shook his head, "Regina, come on, we need to leave now." He wrapped his arm around her and escorted her out of the room.

"Who was she Robin?"

"I don't know," he sighed, slipping the ring in his pocket, "but I don't like this, we should be getting home."

"It's horrible," she cried, shaking her head as she leant against him.

"I know," he squeezed her gently as they remounted.

* * *

By the time they got home it was dark, they opened the door and grabbed something for them to eat before retreating to their bedroom; they changed into their night clothes and Regina snuggled into his arms and sighed. The kittens were also on the bed, laid on top of Regina as Robin ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you alright?" He asked, kissing her temple.

"I just keep thinking, that could have been me Robin, had I not escaped, I could quite easily have been that woman."

Robin shook his head and cuddled her closer, "but it wasn't you Regina, you're okay, you're here with me and nobody is going to hurt you." He whispered, watching one of the kitten's yawn and snuggle against her breast.

"I know," she nodded, stroking Lenny as he rubbed against her, "he did see me though Robin, that man, I'm sure of it, what if he was watching me? What if he followed me?"

"Okay, what about you come to work with me?"

"Robin, the kittens," she shook her head.

"Regina, if you don't feel safe, you should come with me."

"I'll see," she smiled, moving the kittens off her and placing them at the bottom of the bed so that she could turn in his arms. "Robin, what do you think they did with her body?" She asked, looking up at him, her head resting on his chest.

"I dunno."

"Oh god, I hate it, it's horrible."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"The inscription on the ring, I can't help but think about it." He huffed, skimming his hands over her back, "KN."

"KN?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hmm, they were the initials."

"What, do you think that was her captor?" She asked, her eyes going wide.

"Well, it said 'you will never escape me'," Robin shook his head, "so probably."

"Nottingham said that to me once," she sighed, "told me that I would never be able to leave, never get away."

"You did." Robin smiled, brushing his lips over her forehead.

"Thank god I did," she breathed, kissing his bare chest, "I love you."

"I love you too." He nodded, "Regina, don't worry about Nottingham, he isn't going to come after you, he's probably found someone else to chase."

"Oh, that makes my skin crawl, the idea that some other poor girl is having to go through the same thing, it's not right." She shook her head, "I wish I had killed him."

"Regina, don't say that."

"No, it's the truth, had I done so, I wouldn't be worried now that he was going to find me, I thought I was over it, but it's not."

"Sweetheart, I know you don't mean that you wanted to have killed him." His hands brushed through her hair and he kissed her gently.

"No, you're right, I couldn't bare it if I had killed someone, but I can't help but feel that everyone would have been better off if someone like that wasn't alive."

"I do understand how you feel, and if he'd have hurt you, I would have killed him with my bare hands."

"I don't doubt it," she nodded, feeling something tickling her feet, causing a smile to come upon her face.

"Are you smiling at that?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

She shook her head, "nope," she was trying really hard not to burst out laughing as she felt nibbling on one of her toes, "Robin, how many of the kittens are at the bottom of the bed?"

He sat up a little and looked, "oh god, where is he?"

"I think he might be biting my foot," she laughed, before moving her foot up and looking under the duvet, seeing Lenny sat on top of it, holding onto her as he played with her big toe.

"The little rascal," Robin chuckled, moving to try and pry him off, "how strong is he?" The kitten was hugging tightly to her foot and didn't seem to be bothered by Robin trying to get him off, Regina's laughter was just increasing as it tickled a lot. Robin was laughing too now and this alerted Lilly and Lola as they stood up and bounded over to them, jumping at their brother.

Regina was crying with laughter as she looked at the three little fur balls, Lola had given up trying to move her brother and had cuddled up to Robin, whilst Lilly just kept, running up to Lenny and nibbling his ear. Regina sat up straight and addressed them, "excuse me mister."

He immediately stopped biting her and turned his head to look at her, before he tried to climb up the front of her nightgown. She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder, where he rubbed against her. "How come he does what you tell him?" Robin asked as the other kittens buried against him.

"He knows who's the boss, don't you Lenny," she chuckled when he pawed her nose. "I think it's past your bedtimes," she sighed, as the kitten literally slid down her, landing in her lap as he looked up at her with his big green eyes. "Don't look at me like that mister," she admonished.

Robin watched her and smiled, "I can just imagine you with our children."

"I was thinking the same earlier, thinking about them following you around like Lola does."

"What would you want, boy or girl?"

"I don't mind, as long as they're happy and healthy, that's all that matters," she quipped, scooping up all three of the kittens and hopping out of bed to place them in an open wicker basket across the room, "night, night," she stroked each of them before slipping back into Robin's arms. She was glad that the kittens had given them cause for a change of topic, she didn't want to talk about such horrible things, she wanted them to get past that and focus on their future and the future children they would have together. "How about you? What do you want?"

"I think I want a little girl, one that looks just like her mother," he chuckled kissing her.

"As long as we can have a little boy too, who looks just like his father," she smiled, kissing him back.

"Well, we best get to work then," he grinned, his hands running down her body and finding the hem of her nightgown.

"Hmm, I guess we better," she nodded, biting her bottom lip before finding his lips with hers, she kissed him firmly, before opening her mouth to him, allowing him to entangle his tongue with hers. He moved her onto her back and slipped down under the quilt, running his hands down her body as he went. She couldn't see him, all she could do was feel what he was doing to her body; he pulled up the hem of her dress and she took over from there, bringing it up over her head and throwing it to the floor.

His mouth assaulted her abdomen with open mouthed kisses, before he moved even lower, kissing her lower lips as one of his hands came up and found hers, lacing their fingers together. His other hand parted her slick folds, allowing his tongue to seek out her bundle of nerves; her eyes fluttered closed as he flattened his tongue across her, working on her clit, before dropping lower and licking at her entrance. She let out a throaty moan and thrust her hips towards him, begging for more and he didn't disappoint; his tongue moved back to her most sensitive area as his hand came up and he pushed two fingers inside her, brushing against that spot inside her that resulted in her seeing stars in front of her eyes.

"Oh Robin," she breathed, her free hand coming to stimulate one of her breasts, pinching her nipple before rolling it. Then he moved the hand that was threaded with hers and together they stimulated her other breast. Her hips rotated in time with his actions and she felt herself growing close, "yes, Robin, I… love... yes please!" He sucked on her clit and nibbled it gently, this caused her to tip over the edge, spiralling off into oblivion. The feeling got so intense she had to push his hands off her as she tried to regain her breath; Regina moved the blanket back and opened her eyes to see Robin smirking up at her from in-between her legs, before he made his way back up her body, kissing every inch of her skin on his journey, flicking her nipple with his tongue before, sucking on the column of her next and then finding her lips and kissing her deeply.

"I guess someone approves," he chuckled, still kissing the sides of her mouth.

"When do I not?" she breathed, a smile coming upon her face as her fingers ran through his hair.

"Touché, you are very appreciative of my talents," he quipped, moving his mouth back to properly cover hers.

"Hmm," she nodded, pulling back and rubbing her nose against his. "Are you going to make love to me now?" She whispered, sharing her breath with him

"Yes, I think I might."

"You better," she laughed, her hand running down his body and grasping his hard cock, pumping it a couple of times. "But first, I think I want to try something."

"What?" Robin asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Lay back."

"Really?"

"Hmm," she pushed him down lightly and shuffled in-between his legs, sitting on her feet.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as he reached out for her.

"Excuse me, no touching," she cast him a warning glance and ran her lips across his knee, working her way up his leg; she had never done something like this before, but she guessed it would be pleasurable for him and they had been married over a month now, meaning that they were comfortable with each other when it came to intimacy. When she reached his erection, she looked up at him, smirking at the look of shock on his face, before she grasped him and drew him into her mouth.

"Oh god, Gina," he gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. She chuckled against him, causing a vibration to run through his member, she ran her tongue up his length and sucked, lightly at first before speeding up the action and bringing her hand into the mix, pumping the base of his cock. She flicked her tongue across his tip, tasting the pre-cum, it was something that she hadn't experienced before, he'd tasted her, but never had it been the other way around and she loved the power it gave her. His eyes opened as he looked at her and shook his head, "Regina, stop."

She stopped what she was doing and sat back on her feet, "did I do something wrong?" She asked, a saddened look on her face, she thought he had been enjoying it, but maybe she was mistaken. "I'm sorry…"

"Whoa, no! Regina that was amazing, but if we are trying to get pregnant, then I need to, you know, be inside you when I come."

"Oh," she blushed and shook her head, "sorry."

"Don't apologise," he grinned running his hand across her cheek. "Are you going to take charge?" He asked.

"Okay," she chuckled, moving to straddle him and positioning his cock at her entrance, not waiting before she lowered herself down on top of him, meaning that he filled her fully, "oh yes." She bit down on her bottom lip as she lolled her head back, initiating the movement. Robin's hands were positioned on her hips, helping her move.

"Gina, I'm not gonna last long," he groaned. She knew that was because of what she had done to him and she didn't mind if she didn't gain her second climax, as long as he got his that was good enough for her. However, seemingly that wasn't okay with Robin, his hand came to her clit and he began rubbing her as she moved against him. There she was again, heading towards that place, the place where she lost control and just gave into the pleasure that overcame her body.

"Robin, yes," the combination of his hand on her clit and his cock deep inside her, pressing against her g-spot pushed her over the edge and she convulsed, nearly dropping as her eyes rolled back. Robin's hand left her clit and moved to her hips, allowing him to thrust up into her and find his own release, spilling his seed within her. He dropped his head back to the pillow as she collapsed on top of him, "wow," she hummed, kissing his collarbone.

Robin moved her to lay beside him and took her pillow out from under her head, before placing it under her hips, he also grabbed his own and added it to the pile so that her hips were high in the air. Then he laid back down and placed his hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, as she looked at him.

"Maximising our chances," he quipped moving to kiss her abdomen, "but personally, I think there might already be a little Locksley in there," he grinned, meeting her eye.

"Well, I might be inclined to agree with you, I'm about a week late for my monthly flow and from the amount of times we have made love, I wouldn't be surprised."

"You mean…"

"I'm not certain, but maybe," she smiled at the excited look on his face and traced his cheek with her fingertips.

"Hopefully."

"Yes, hopefully."

* * *

 **So, who put the woman in the tower? Who is their mysterious stalker? Any guesses?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) xx**


	12. Granny's

**I apologise in advance for the cliffhanger; enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was moping, she'd had her hopes up that maybe she would be with child, that she and Robin had succeeded in creating a little life, but evidently it wasn't meant to happen just yet. She'd had her monthly visitor and it was making her very grumpy; Robin was at work, as usual and she was sat in bed with her cats. Her chin resting on her shoulders, she was feeling rather low; she hadn't told Robin about the lack of baby, he had been excited and she hated that she was going to have to dash his hopes, but she would have to, before it carried on.

She looked down at the kitten that was nuzzling against her, "I know," she rolled her eyes, she felt that even her pets were pressuring her into admission. She was cramping and not in the mood for anything, she pulled the duvet up over her head and buried her face into her pillow; it was getting dark out, but Robin wasn't going to be home for another few hours yet, maybe she would have the time to have a little sleep, allow her to take her mind off everything.

She closed her eyes and pulled his pillow towards her, it smelt like him and she hugged to it to her, wrapping herself around it. After a little while she drifted off, three little kittens all snuggled with her.

She had been asleep for a good couple of hours, when there was a loud bang from the kitchen, it startled her awake and she shot up. She glanced around her, finding only Lola and Lilly. She groaned and shook her head, "Lenny!" She reluctantly left her warm sanctuary; night had fallen and she had no idea what time it was, but it was dark in the house. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed her robe and made her way through the darkness towards the kitchen. "Lenny, here boy," she made a kissing noise.

Once she was in the kitchen she scanned the area, there was a broken vase on the floor and she made a disapproving noise. Where was her kitten? "Robin?" she called out, shouldn't he be home by now, it looked late. All of a sudden, she shuddered, a creepy feeling coming over her, she didn't want to be in the house alone. Retreating to the bedroom, she scooped up the other two kittens, hoping to draw strength or comfort from them, something to keep her mind of the feeling of impending doom she had in the pit of her stomach.

Slowly she walked back to the kitchen, "Lenny," she whispered, creeping around the corner, "where are you?" There was a loud whistling noise coming from outside, followed by a bang, which had her letting out a quiet noise of protest. The kittens in her arms were wriggling and she was struggling to stop them, Lilly jumped down onto the table and scampered off somewhere. "No Lilly." Her hold on Lola tightened, as she followed Lilly, "you'll stay with me won't you girl?" The smallest of the lot, snuggled up to her and she stroked her gently.

"Oh, god Robin." She breathed, wishing that he was there with them; walking into the storage room, she looked around cautiously and heard a meow coming from the back of the small room. Following the noise, she flipped open a wicker basket and Lenny was sat there crying at her, Lilly was sat on the floor, looking up at her. She sighed in relief and picked them all up; the brief moment of joy she had experienced was snatched away from her as the door to the storage room slammed shut behind her. She screamed and hurried to the door, finding it locked, "no! Help! Let me out!"

She stared at the door wide eyed, someone had locked her inside, trapping her, "help! Robin!" She pulled on the handle but it was no use, her breath quickened as she saw a shadow through the window, her heart was beating so fast, she was petrified. This wasn't happening, who had locked her in here? Had someone been in her house, had someone put her kitten in the basket? What did they want with her? She just wanted Robin, needed to feel his arms around her as he told her that everything was okay.

Then she spotted a light outside, it was dull and whoever was holding it was walking towards the front of the cottage. She shuddered in fear, dropping to the floor and moving into the corner of the room, literally hiding under a shelf as she rocked herself gently, repeating to herself over and over that it wasn't happening, that she was fine that everything was okay.

She heard the front door open and buried her head in her lap, where her cats were all bundled up, nuzzling into her. She was thinking the worst, she was going to be taken, it was Nottingham and her mother coming to take her away, or even the mysterious stalker, either way she would probably never see her husband again, she would probably end up like that poor girl in the tower. She silently sobbed, praying that her emotions didn't give her away.

Next she heard what sounded like heavy boots thudding on the ground, the person had clearly taken their shoes off. Her breaths were sharp and shallow as she tried not to hyperventilate, think positive thoughts, she repeated it to herself, reassuring herself that she was safe, that no one was going to hurt her, however little she believed that. A slight tear rolled down her cheek, Lola nuzzled her face.

The person was outside the store room door and she practically stopped breathing and made herself so small, hoping that whoever it was would miss her completely. The door opened slowly and her heart was in her mouth, "Regina?" Her eyes widened as she rose her head and looked up.

"Robin?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

She placed the kittens on the floor and stood up, throwing herself into his arms, "Robin." She cried, burying her head in his shoulder, "someone locked me in."

"The lock on the doors been playing up that's all," he sighed, stroking her hair, "I forgot to tell you, it stuck on me this morning, I had to bust it to get out."

"Oh god, I was so scared," she whimpered, holding him tight.

"You are coming to town with me tomorrow."

"Okay," she nodded, "I'm too paranoid to stay here alone, I hate feeling like this."

"Well, I'm sure Granny will be happy to have a beautiful assistant for the day," he smiled, escorting her back into the main house. "You don't have to stay here alone, the cats will be fine; we can put them in one of the stalls in the stables, they'll be alright." Robin lit a couple of candles. "Have you eaten?"

"No," she shook her head, "I was napping when I was woken by the vase smashing."

"I grabbed something at Granny's, I brought you some supper."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"Regina, you need to eat," he sighed, placing his hands on her stomach. "If you are…"

She pulled back and looked to the floor and back up at him, "I…" she didn't want to have to do this, have to break his spirit, "I'm not." She also felt totally embarrassed about Robin knowing that she was experiencing her monthly, it was just a weird thing to talk about.

"Oh," he nodded, "well, I guess we'll just have to try harder." He grinned, kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey," he hooked his finger under her chin, "what are you apologising for?"

"You were really excited about this, about us having…"

"It'll happen," he reassured, "you just need to believe that it will," he gave her a light squeeze. "Plus, we're still young, we have forever to get pregnant; we've only been married a month, give it time."

"You're not disappointed in me, are you?" She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed in you?" he frowned, "Regina, it isn't your fault that you aren't pregnant."

"Maybe there's something wrong with me."

He laughed and shook his head, "there is nothing wrong with you," he stroked her cheek.

"There must be, Robin we have done it so many times, I should be pregnant by now."

"Sweetheart, that's not how it works, be patient," he kissed her forehead, "now though, eat. I brought pie."

"Pie?"

"Pie."

"Apple?"

"Of course."

"Then how can I refuse?" She giggled, sitting down at the dining room table as he brought some food out from his bag and placing it on the table, grabbing her a plate.

"Okay, you have to eat this first," he passed her a bowl of stew.

"Seriously, how old am I five?"

"You'll grow up to be big and strong."

She laughed and shook her head, "are you going to be like that with our children?"

"Of course, no cookies before super."

"Meany."

"Oh so you're going to be a pushover mother?"

"I didn't say that, but I didn't have you down as the type to be a controlling father who doesn't let his children eat cookies."

"I am not," he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I'm gonna go wash, do you need anything particular for your, you know…"

She smirked and shook her head, "I think I'm good, go wash," she pushed him gently as she took a spoonful of stew, "mmm."

"You enjoy that, I'll be back and then we can snuggle."

"Robin…"

"I said snuggle Regina, is there a rule against me holding my wife?"

She laughed and shook her head, "of course not, go." Robin left the house and went to the waterfall in their backyard that they used somewhat like a shower.

She must have been so paranoid, she was sure someone had locked her in that storage room, but clearly her imagination had gotten the better of her, it was actually getting to be a problem, she felt like someone was watching her constantly and she hated it.

She ate her stew quietly, watching the kittens as they played in front of the fire, which was covered by a metal guard. Suddenly there was a slamming noise from the bedroom and she dropped her spoon, standing up, "Robin?" She cautiously walked towards their room and opened the door, at the opposite side of the room, there was an open window, she hadn't opened it and Robin couldn't have. She backed out slowly and bumped into a solid chest, causing her to let out a little squeal.

"Whoa Regina," Robin's arms came around her.

"Someone's been in here."

"Regina…"

"Someone's been in here, they left the window open, I didn't open it, did you?"

"Well no."

"Then someone else must have, meaning that someone else must have been in our house Robin. Oh god, they're playing with me aren't they, seeing how scared they can make me before they finally decided to…"

"Calm down," he rubbed her arms gently, "the wind could have blown the window."

"No, no it couldn't Robin, that windows solid and you know that, you just don't want me to worry, but I think I should be worrying Robin, I don't feel safe in my own home, not at all."

"Gina," he pulled her against him, "no one is coming for you okay."

"How do you know that Robin?!"

"Come on, can we just go to bed?"

"What's wrong with me? I'm scared of my own shadow."

"Do you want to move house?"

"No! I love this house, this is our home, I don't want to have to leave, I just don't want to be so scared all the time."

"Let's go lock everything up, will that make you feel better?"

"Maybe a little." She followed him around the house as he systematically bolted every door and window.

"Well?"

She'd be lying if she told him that she felt better, she didn't, not really, taking a steady breath she nodded, "I'll be fine," she smiled, pressing her hands to her abdomen and trying to ignore the annoying cramps that kept occurring, "I think I need to get some sleep."

"Are you hurting?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he gestured to her hands.

"It's just a little cramping, no big deal."

"Okay, you get into bed and I will join you in a couple of minutes." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he filled a pan of water and placed it over the fire.

She did her nightly routine before sliding into bed and waiting for him, she picked up the book she was reading from the side and flicked to where she was. It was a trashy romance novel about a prince who fell in love with a poor servant girl and of course they were going to live happily ever after, something she could relate to, but she bet that the girl in her novel wasn't afraid constantly.

Robin appeared at the door to the bedroom and closed it behind him, making sure to bolt it shut, she knew it was for her peace of mind and she was grateful for the gesture. He had a silly grin on his face, one which was somewhat contagious and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "What are you up to?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

"Well, I thought you might want something to help with the cramps."

"What cramps?" She shrugged, playing the fool, she had told him that she was experiencing them, but she wasn't weak and she didn't want him thinking she couldn't withstand the pain, she had been doing for the past ten or so years.

"Here," he moved into bed next to her and pushed the blanket down, carefully he placed something wrapped in cloths over her stomach. She felt heat radiating from it and let out a soft moan.

"Wow, thank you."

"No problem," he kissed the side of her head, pulling the quilt up over them and placing his arm around her.

"What is it?"

"I filled my canteen with hot water and wrapped it in these, the heat should help with the cramps."

"It's already helping," she couldn't believe how caring he was, it was adorable. "I'm sorry I'm not pregnant." She sighed.

"Regina, I thought I'd told you, it will happen when it happens and till then we can enjoy one another."

"Yes," she nodded, pressing her lips to his, "I love you, thank you for looking after me."

"Oh I love doing it milady," he brushed his nose against hers, "do you want to get some sleep, we have an exciting day tomorrow."

"Oh yes, I get to leave the house."

"Regina, I did ask you if you wanted to come to work with me before."

"I know, I guess before I wasn't so sure, but now I am, I do not want to be alone, not for the time being anyway, I don't want to feel like I did earlier ever again, it was horrible."

"You won't have to, good night." he kissed her lightly, before shuffling further down in the bed.

She hummed, closing her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, he was resting his head against her breast as he hugged to her. She stayed awake until the bottle he had given her was no longer warm; she dropped it to the floor and moved in his arms so that he was spooning her, Robin was right, the best way for her to overcome her fears, was to make herself busy.

* * *

Regina smiled at the elderly lady as she passed her an apron, "come on then lassie, let's teach you the tricks of the trade, shall we?"

"Oh yes please." She nodded. Whilst Robin had gone to work at the tavern, he had suggested that she help Granny out at her bed and breakfast, secretly she was hoping for a job at the end of it, but she didn't know how likely that was to happen, after all she literally knew how to cook one thing.

"So, what can you make?" The woman asked, handing her a bowl and a wooden spoon.

Regina pulled a concentration face, Robin had taught her a couple of things, but she didn't know the half of it, "pancakes?"

"I'll take it," Granny nodded, "it's a good start, what else?"

"Pancakes," she winced.

"That's it?"

"That's all Robin taught me, that and how to put together a sandwich, which let's be honest anyone could work out; I can milk a cow if that helps?"

"Not especially dear, okay, let's start you off on pancake duty then shall we."

"Great," she smiled as she began making the mixture.

"Hey granny, two pancakes with eggs, scrambled."

"Sure thing Red." Granny nodded, "you're up, I hope you're ready for this, there's quite the demand for pancakes."

"Bring it on." Regina chuckled, mixing her ingredients together.

"Who's this?!" Red enquired enthusiastically, eyeing up Regina as she leant against the table.

"Regina Locksley," Granny informed her, beginning to prepare other breakfast foods. "Regina, this is my granddaughter Red."

"You're Robin's wife?"

"Yes, you know my husband?"

"Robin? Everyone knows Robin around here, I guess you could say he's some sort of town leader, always making sure that people are alright, that they have everything they might need, enough food, supplies, he's quite the martyr."

Regina smiled, feeling pride welling up inside her, that was her husband and to know that people held him in such high regard was really something, it made her happy to know that people loved him just as much as she did, well that was impossible, but they did love him, that much was evident. "sounds like Robin." He was that caring person that Red had described.

"Regina, those pancakes."

"Yes mam," she nodded, "well I'll talk to you later, it was nice to meet you Red."

"Likewise," she agreed before going to tend to some other customers.

"How you going with those?" Granny asked as Regina poured her first one into the pan.

"I'm going," she chuckled, creating a shape from the mixture. Once a couple of them were cooked through she placed them on a plate and held them out to Granny for her to add the eggs.

"Oh my dear," Granny gasped.

"What? Are they terrible?" She looked up at her in concern, trust her to mess up immediately, the way she saw it thought was that she might as well get it over and done with, she could only get better, right?

"No, the pancakes look fine, it's just what sort of circle is that?"

"It's not," she shook her head, "it's a heart."

"A heart?"

"Hmm, they always cheer Robin up in the morning."

"Right, okay, well I don't think that the customers I have here will appreciate heart shaped pancakes."

"Why not?"

"Okay," Granny passed her the plates back, "you got take these out, table eleven."

"Sure," she took them from her and headed out into the main diner and towards table eleven where two well-built men with beards and dirty clothes were sat. She took a deep breath, immediately seeing why they might not want heart shaped food, ever. "Good morning," she smiled, placing the plates in front of them, "pancakes and eggs." She looked at them expectantly as they glanced down at their plates.

Suddenly the diner was filled with gruff laughter and she laughed along with them, inside curling up into a ball of embarrassment. "What sort of pancake is this?"

"I thought maybe a heart shape might cheer you up," she tried, shrugging her shoulders, "that and I didn't know who they were for and I can only make pancakes and it's my first day here and please don't judge me!" And breath Regina.

The men looked at her and laughed again, "well little lady, I think you may have just made my day," one of them chuckled.

She was going to overlook the little lady comment, furrowing her eyebrows she tilted her head at him, "made your day? How?"

"I mean it's not every day when you get served heart shaped pancakes by a beautiful woman." The other man offered, taking a bite from one, "not too bad either, not as good as Granny's, but the effort is appreciated."

A smile worked its way up onto her face as she nodded, "why you are welcome," she walked back to the kitchen with a spring in her step, pushing the door open she was met by the looks of both Red and Granny, the shock on their faces was priceless. "Seems the hearts are a hit."

"Well I'll be."

* * *

After both the breakfast and lunch time rushes were over, Regina secured her shawl around her shoulders and walked through the town, heading towards the tavern where Robin worked.

"Mrs Locksley." She turned around seeing a familiar face.

"Mr Scarlet," she nodded, smiling at her husband's best friend.

"Would you allow a commoner such as me to walk with a Queen such as yourself?"

She laughed and nodded, "just this once I suppose I could make an exception, but don't expect it to be a common occurrence."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he grinned, offering his arm to her. "So what is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing out all alone?"

"I'm heading over to see Robin."

"Well I'll be, so am I."

"That is a coincidence," she smirked.

"Are you feeling better now?"

She furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to look at him, what was he talking about? Had Robin told him something? "I'm sorry I don't follow."

"You were rather flustered when you came to the tavern last week looking for Robin."

"Oh," she nodded, thankful that Robin hadn't been telling his friends about her personal ailments, had he she would have been mortified. "Yes, I think so, thank you."

"That's good, I must say I prefer you with a smile on your face."

She chuckled and shook her head as he pushed open the door for her to walk though, "I like to smile, I think, that it'd infectious is it not?"

"Definitely is," he agreed, his hand on her back as they walked over to the counter and sat at the bar stools. "So, what have you been doing with yourself in town?"

"Oh, I have been feeding the citizens."

"An important role."

"Hmm," she nodded, "I have to say, I love the sense of accomplishment that comes with it."

"I'm sure you're a very accomplished woman," he grinned placing his hand on top of hers.

They were interrupted by a sudden smash of a glass and both looked up to see Robin staring directly at them, "Regina?"

"Hey," her smile widened as she moved her hand away from Will's.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, casting Will an off look.

"Well, I thought I might come and see how you were getting on, have you had lunch?"

"Yes," he replied plainly.

"Oh, well, I suppose I'll just eat alone then," she smiled hesitantly, rather disappointed. He wasn't his usual self, normally he would be over the moon to see her, what was wrong with him?

"If you've got enough for two, would you mind if I joined you?" Will asked, "I am famished."

The glare on Robin's part intensified, but Regina hadn't noticed the way he was giving his friend the evils. "I brought some for Robin, so yes," she agreed, totally unaware of Robin's reaction to that sentiment. He flung the cloth he was holding down on the counter and disappeared out back. She looked on after him, "what got into him?"

Will laughed and shook his head, "something tells me my friend has a touch of the green-eyed monster."

"What?"

"He's jealous Regina, that his wife is having lunch with another man."

"But you're his friend," she excused, "I thought; oh no." she sighed, "excuse me," she slipped out of her chair and collecting her skirts walked towards the door Robin had disappeared through. Knocking on it gently, she didn't wait for an answer, "Robin?"

"You're not allowed back here," he muttered.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You're not allowed back here Regina, house rules."

"Oh, Robin come on."

"I didn't make em."

"Seriously?" she scoffed, when he didn't even turn around to look at her, she turned to leave, "fine," slamming the door behind her she stropped back to her where Will was sat, "all of a sudden, I'm not feeling so hungry," she huffed, handing him the picnic basket she had prepared especially, "help yourself." She stormed out of the tavern, heading back towards Granny's.

Ooh that man, he drove her crazy. How was she supposed to explain, when he wouldn't even let her in the room to talk to him? She wasn't doing anything wrong, was it a crime to talk to a friend? She was allowed to have friends, so what the hell was wrong with him? She pushed open the door to Granny's and Red furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you were going to have a nice lunch with Robin?"

"I was, he already ate," she sighed, "he clearly didn't want me there."

"What? Of course he did," Red laughed, shaking her head, "why wouldn't he want you there?"

"He barely said two words to me, Will said more to me than Robin."

"Will?" Red asked, "you do know that the two of them like to wind each other up, right? Will was probably trying to get to Robin by talking to you, it's just the way they are."

Her mouth dropped open, "you mean Will was purposely trying to make Robin jealous?"

"Totally."

Regina ran her hands over her face, she wasn't going to go back and grovel, she had been totally unaware of any of this and Robin hadn't been very nice to her. She had to say though, had she seen another woman interacting with Robin the way she and Will had been, she would probably have been jealous too, even when she knew deep down that she had no reason to be and he certainly had none. "If Robin choses to believe this absurdity, then I suppose that's his own misjudgement."

"I like you," Red nodded.

"Why thank you."

Granny taught Regina how to make pie, both savoury and sweet, something which she was quite grateful for, surprisingly she was a quick learner. Granny said that she had a way with the customers and that if she wanted a job it was hers, the pay wasn't very much, but she wasn't doing it for the pay, she was doing it for the social aspect and to just be out of the house.

At the end of the day she sat with Granny and Red in a booth as they ate and talked, "I loved it," Regina gushed, "just being able to do something helpful, it was just great, really. That is the first day's work I have ever done in my life."

"Well, that is worrying, you really did have a sheltered childhood."

"Tell me about it," she giggled, stirring her coffee slowly.

"So, is Robin coming to pick you up?"

She sighed, she had been wondering that too, after what had happened earlier, she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, probably."

"What is it dear?"

Red shook her head, "Robin was jealous because Will decided to play their dumb ass game with Regina without her knowing."

"That boy," Granny huffed.

The bell above the door sounded and they all turned to see Robin, "urm, Gina, are you ready?"

She nodded, "see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." Granny nodded as Regina wandered out of the room, "Good night dear."

Once they were outside there was a slightly awkward silence, Robin was first to break it, "I see you got the job then."

"Yes," she whispered, not saying any more than that, what was she supposed to say, he was the one annoyed at her. She pulled her shawl tighter and picked up the pace, leaving him slightly behind her.

"Regina."

"What?" she snapped, not turning around to look at him, she was too hurt, seeing him made it worse; why didn't he trust her, trust in her love for him?

"Would you please just stop."

"I'm tired."

"Regina, stop already," he grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, worry shining in them. "Oh god, Regina, I'm sorry, hey I'm sorry, are you okay?"

She nodded and pulled back slightly, she looked at him, he clearly didn't mean to scare her, she hadn't been, not really and the way he had grabbed her hadn't been forcefully, it had just panicked her for a brief second. "I just want to go home."

"Okay."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, those five minutes felt like five hours and the tension between them was horrid, she didn't like it one bit. Once they reached their home, instead of going inside, Regina headed off in the direction of the stables. "Gina, where are you going?"

"What, are you going to leave the kittens in the stables all night?" she snapped, picking up her pace. She stopped outside the door and fished for the key in her pocket, she found it, but when she went to unlock the door, she found that the lock was broken. Her eyes went wide as she pushed it open, worry engulfing her, but the need to protect her pets was stronger so she carried on. "Lolz, Lilly, Lenny?" There was a little meow and she closed her eyes in relief. "Hey babies," she opened the door and found all three waiting for her. Picking them up she smiled and held them close.

She was about to beeline straight back out again, when something caught her attention at the opposite end, cautiously, she walked towards it. When she saw what, it was her eyes went wide and her breath quickened, before she let out a piercing scream, it was truly a horrifying sight, "no, no, no! Robin!"

She heard the door fling open, as her husband came running up behind her, his hands coming to rest on her waist, "Regina! What, what is… oh my god."

"Daniel."


	13. It's over now

**Guys this is slightly dark, so I am just giving you a little heads up!**

* * *

"Is that Daniel?" She whispered, looking at the rotting lifeless body on the ground in front of them, all beaten and battered, "Robin, he's… he's dead."

Robin simply nodded and pulled her into his arms, "looks like he's been that way for a while, I'd even guess that he didn't really leave when we thought he did."

"Oh no," she shook her head as she clung to Robin, trapping the kittens between them, she had known it was Daniel because of the pendant hanging around his neck, the miniature horse shoe that she had always admired. She couldn't believe it was him, he was there in front of them as a rotting corpse and she felt herself gagging, she pushed Robin away from her and hurried outside, dropping to the ground, she placed the kittens down as she threw up. Tears ran down her cheeks as she swiped at her face, trying to control herself, "someone killed him," she cried, rocking herself as she scooped up her pets once again.

"God Gina, come here," he pulled her into his arms as.

"I need to go," she whispered, "you're not safe with me around," she whimpered.

"Me? I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you."

"They know where we are Robin! They've found us and they aren't going to stop until you're dead and they tear me away from you, look what they did to Daniel," she pointed to the barn, "they killed him because he was our friend, because they thought that he was our friend, he's dead because of me and I can't let you die because of me as well, I won't. I need to get on Rocinante and leave now, right now."

"Well, I'm coming with you," he shook his head, "we'll grab what we need and go."

"I really don't want to put you in danger Robin and you coming with me is me putting you in danger."

"Regina, am I safe here?"

"No," she whispered.

"Well, there you have it, we'll both go, both of us, we'll leave this place."

"Oh I don't think so." Regina and Robin turned around to see her mother standing behind them, "I don't think that you are going anywhere, you sir are under arrest."

"On what charge?" He asked.

"Abduction, you kidnapped my daughter."

How had she found them? Her mother, it was her mother? She thought it was Nottingham, thought that all of it had been Nottingham, but her mother was the one standing there, she was the one who was putting them through this, she must be working with Nottingham and making sure that they terrorised her and Robin as much as they could. Regina reached for his hand and shook her head, "he didn't abduct me, I went willingly, I married him willingly!"

"Regina, come with me, quickly before he hurts you as well."

"What are you talking about?" Regina scoffed, "he would never hurt me."

"He hurt Daniel."

"What?" As if her mother was trying to make out that Robin of all people was the villain in this, but of course she was, in her eyes Robin had been the one who had prevented her business transaction with Nottingham, he had stopped her from gaining a considerable sum of money that she would only get through the means of a marriage between Regina and that monster.

"He was the one who killed Daniel, it was him who put him in the stables, knowing that you would find him, he was jealous, jealous of the closeness you had with him and he needed to get rid of him."

"That's not true!" Regina shouted.

"Of course it isn't," Robin rolled his eyes, "she wants me to look evil, she's trying to poison you against me."

"I know," she shook her head, "if anyone here is a monster here, it's you!" she yelled at her mother, "now get off my property!"

"You see, it's not your property, is it? Not really," another voice sounded, one that filled her with dread, she grabbed Robin and held onto him with all her might.

"No," she whispered, as Robin engulfed her in his arms, "no, this isn't happening."

"I won't let him hurt you," Robin whispered, pressing his lips to her head.

"Oh, this is a touching scene, it really is, young love," Nottingham came into view, riding his black stallion, alongside a couple of guards, meaning that they had no escape, no way out. "Such a shame I'm going to have to tear it apart. I do believe you have taken something that belongs to me Mr Locksley."

"What might that be?"

"My betrothed, you see that is very bad form, stealing a woman who is meant for another."

"I didn't steal anything, she didn't agree to marry you, she is over the age of consent, so I think that you forget that her mother has no say on who she is betrothed to." Regina tightened her grip on Robin and noticed her kittens grouping at their feet, she was just concentrating on Robin's heart beating under her ear, she couldn't think about anything else, only him.

"You see, I don't care, I want her and I will get her, whatever it takes, she will be mine, even if I have to kill you to get her."

"Oh I promise you you'll have to kill me to get her, because there's not a chance in hell you're getting her otherwise, over my cold dead body," he pushed her behind him, holding onto her.

"Says the coward who wasn't man enough to save her before I nearly…"

"Shut up!" Robin gritted, "don't boast about what you nearly did to her! It's not something to be proud of, you are disgusting, you disgust me! You call yourself a man, you're a savage!"

"Robin," she whispered, her hand pressing against his back, begging him to stop taunting Nottingham, knowing that it could only end badly.

"Maybe I will make you watch as I fuck her, then I'll make her watch as I torture you, how should I do it?" He asked, rubbing his chin, "maybe I will dismember you, piece by piece until there's nothing left to cut off except your head."

Regina couldn't keep her anger in any longer, she knew she was the one telling Robin to calm down, but she lost it, "you evil son of a bitch!" she yelled, "you're a psychopath!"

"Oh I know," he nodded, "I guess that makes you two, what? My victims?"

"I wish I'd killed you when I had the chance!" She screamed, "I hate you with everything that I am!" She lunged at him, only to be pulled back by Robin.

"Regina," he pushed her behind him, "run," he whispered.

"What?"

"Run whilst you have the chance."

"No," she shook her head, "I won't."

"What are you two conspiring about?" Cora spat, going to pull her daughter away from Robin, only for Regina to stamp on her toe.

"Touch me again and I swear I'll do a lot worse, I don't belong to you mother, I am not just some possession that you can sell away. I am a person, I have feelings, I have everything that you don't, I have love and you, you're just jealous and because of that you want me to suffer, you want to break me!" she cast her a deathly stare, "you are dead to me, dead. You're just as evil as he is," she pointed towards Nottingham, because obviously, her mother had played a part in this also, it hadn't just been Nottingham's doing. "You're worse than him!"

Cora Mills had been the one who had caused all of this, all the heartache she was going though was because of her, she was a horrible mother and a horrendous person in general, she had no heart, no love, unless it was for money, she was a monster.

"She still has that fire," Nottingham laughed, "I noticed that you found Marian."

"What?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

"I know you found her Regina, I followed you, I know you knew you found her body up there in that tower."

"You killed her."

"No, she killed herself," he corrected, slipping off his horse and beginning to walk towards them.

"You pushed her to it," she cried, holding onto Robin as she shook her head.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "but she was the one who decided that she had to take her own life."

"I don't blame her," Regina scoffed as Robin pushed her back again. The soldiers had dismounted now too and were following Nottingham.

"Hmm, I don't think that you'll be granted that same luxury I'm afraid, take him," he instructed the men, who grabbed Robin's arms.

"No!" She screamed, "no!"

Robin tried to fight it, but they were too strong, with four against one, he didn't stand a chance, but he was trying nevertheless, "I swear Nottingham! If you hurt her! Don't touch her! Don't even dare touch her!" He yelled, trying to break free from the hold they had on him, "let go of me! Let go, you know what he's going to do to her, how can you let him!" He targeted the knights, hoping that one of them might show some compassion and loosen their grip on him.

"Robin!" She cried, running towards him, only to be flung to the ground by one of the knights. She sobbed as the two of the three kittens ran to her, nuzzling against her neck.

"Aww cute," Nottingham stated, going to pick up one of her pets, but she moved and kicked him.

"Don't touch them," she spat.

"Oh, don't worry, they're not the pussy I'm after."

She took a deep breath and looked around, where was Lenny? He was always running off, the little monkey, she felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she heard Robin yelling. Suddenly she heard a loud screeching noise and what she could only describe as a squeal coming from Nottingham. She opened her eyes to see Lenny clawing at Nottingham's crotch and her mouth dropped open in shock as the man tried to bat off her beloved pet that was trying to protect her.

Suddenly though it became a lot less funny as he sent the small kitten flying through the air, where he hit the wall of the stable and dropped to the floor, unmoving.

"No," she cried, turning to look at Robin who was staring down at their cat, "Robin?!"

"Now, where was I?" Nottingham asked, "oh yes," he was just pulling the hem of her dress up when they heard another voice.

"Stop right there."

Regina glanced past him to see Emma, but it wasn't the Emma she was used to seeing, she was upon a white steed, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders with a delicate tiara sitting upon her head. Pulling up next to her was the royal carriage and Regina furrowed her eyebrows, what was going on?

The Queen stepped out and glared at Nottingham, her own knights following behind her, "well, when my daughter informed me that one of my own sheriffs was a corrupt, murdering rapist, I had a hard time believing it, but it seems she was right. You Nottingham have gotten away with more things than I want to imagine, but now that I have been made aware, I can finally put you where you belong, in a jail cell, where you will spend the rest of eternity rotting, like the innocent people you murdered. Men, take him away," she waved her hands at her guards, "he will never see the light of day again, unless I decided to execute him that is, then he will see it from the chopping block."

"Stand up dear," the Queen held out a hand to Regina and helped her up from the mud.

"Your majesty," she bowed.

"Ah, we'll have less of that, you are my daughter's friend," she offered her a kind smile, before turning to look at Robin and glared at Nottingham's men, "why are you still holding him? Do you wish to join the sheriff in his cell?"

They dropped Robin's arms and Regina had been expecting him to run straight to her, but he did what she longed to do and scooped up their kitten, before coming to join her.

"Is he okay?" Regina asked, stroking his little head. He opened his eyes slowly and moved groggily.

"I think he has a hard head," Robin chuckled, pulling her into his arms, mindful of the small cat that was also in them.

"Regina."

"Emma!" She cried, moving from Robin and embracing her friend, "you're a princess?"

"Undercover princess," she shrugged, "I like my little missions. Oh god, I'm just glad we got to you in time, it took my mother a while to get here and I had to ride all the way back to the winter palace to get her."

"Do I have to bow to you?" She questioned, "oh god, I hope I didn't treat you like a servant."

"You didn't, you treat me as a friend, I just wish I'd got you out of there sooner."

"Nottingham killed Daniel," she breathed, wiping her eyes.

"No, oh no."

"He's in our stables, well, what's left of him is anyway."

"Don't," she shuddered.

They turned to see Queen Snow stood in front of Regina's mother as her knights restrained her, "you Mrs Mills have been an accomplice to Mr Nottingham, you tried to marry your daughter off to this man, knowing exactly what he was capable of, I do believe you had something to do with the murder of Daniel Colter and the planned murder of Robin Lockleys. Not to mention the evidence we have that you poisoned your late husband and my second cousin Prince Henry. I have no choice but to place you under arrest also, I believe that you are a danger not only to this girl and society, but to yourself, you will be placed in a psychiatric facility until I see you fit for you to be moved to an adequate prison, trust me, you will never see your daughter again, all assets of yours will got to the young Miss Mills."

"You can't do this!"

"Oh, that's where you are mistaken, I am the Queen and my word is law, it is my job to make sure that my kingdom is safe and with the likes of you and Mr Nottingham behind bars, it will be a whole lot safer. Please remove this woman from my sight." Once Cora was dragged away, Snow White turned to Regina and grasped her hands, "hello dear, I am so sorry for what you have been through, but I promise you it is over now, they can't hurt you, or your husband ever again."

"Thank you," she sobbed, she was just so grateful for everything, that she and Robin were safe, that they were now able to have a future together, without having the worry that something could happen, they would know that they couldn't be terrorised any longer, that they were safe.

"Oh dear," the Queen pulled her into her arms, hugging her comfortingly, she couldn't quite believe it, she was hugging the Queen and her best friend was a princess! Was the princess, the one who would take over the throne after her mother, how had she not known? How had Emma kept it a secret all this time? She had no idea, but she was so happy to have her as a friend, without her she knew that their ending would definitely not have been a happy one. "it's okay now, it's okay," the older woman rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Sorry," she whispered, pulling back and wiping her eyes, "it's just been so horrible, I can't believe it's over," she laughed, reaching out and grabbing Robin's hand.

"It is," he kissed her head and rested his forehead against her shoulder, "it's over now."


	14. Epilogue

**So this is the end, thank you all for reading and sticking with me through this, I hope you enjoyed the story! So here you go, the epilogue!**

* * *

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Oh god!"

"It hurts," she sobbed, shaking her head, "I don't think I can, I don't think I can!"

"Regina, come on," Robin rubbed her shoulders soothingly, "you can do this."

"I can't," she shook her head violently, "I can't do it, ow, ow, ow."

"Sweetheart, you can do this," he kissed her damp temple gently, "I know you can, you're a fighter."

"I can't, Robin, I…" she stopped, knowing that it was building again, tears streamed down her cheeks, this was the most pain she had ever been in during her entire life. She was in agony, complete and utter agony and Robin really wasn't making her feel any better, sure he was trying, but it didn't help, she kind of just wanted to strangle him at that moment, make him suffer for being the cause of this, for causing her to go through this sheer torture. "I can't do this Robin," she whimpered, her stomach felt tight and with each push, it hurt more.

"Regina, look at me, look at me, you can do this."

Her body wracked with sobs as she shook her head violently, "I can't!"

"Yes you can woman, now pull yourself together," Granny snapped, showing her head from in between her legs.

"I can't…"

"You have no choice love," the elderly woman tutted, "Robin, support her back."

"Okay," he nodded, finding her another pillow, "Regina?"

"Don't talk to me!" She spat, letting out another blood curdling scream. "Get out! Don't touch me!"

"Oh my god, what on earth?" The door opened and Emma walked in shaking her head, "anyone would think she were being murdered."

"You try pushing another human being out of your body then come back to me! I think I would rather be murdered right now!" She squealed, her legs trembling, she had been enduring this pain for nearly five hours and she was sick of it, why couldn't the baby just come out? She was shattered, had been having contractions for longer than she could even remember. "Robin!"

"What?" He looked majorly freaked out as he stood watching her, keeping away from her and standing in the corner of the room.

"Why the hell are you standing over there?!"

"You just asked me to move away."

"I need you right now!"

"Sorry," he winced, moving back over to them and taking her hands in his.

"God, she is insane," Emma shook her head.

"Why are you even in here?" Regina spat, glaring at her friend.

"I just wanted to help."

"It's not help… arghhhhhhhh, ow, ow, ouch, ow," she cried.

"Okay, Regina, when I tell you to push, you push okay?" Granny stated, looking around at them.

"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes, screwing them shut. She was literally just going through the motions, but the pain was making her rather delirious.

"Push."

"I can't," she shook her head, "I can't do it anymore."

"Push and the baby will come."

"What?" she looked up.

"The sooner you push, the sooner you hold your baby in your arms and everything is over."

She nodded spreading her legs further apart and arching her back, her hands fisting in her hair as she screamed blue murder, pushing with all her might, just trying to bring her child into the world. Her eyes went wide as she felt a change in the pushing, her screaming continued, but she felt it slip from her body and dropped back into the pillow with her eyes closed.

Suddenly there was a loud wailing noise and her eyes opened as she looked to Robin, "Robin?" she whispered. He had a massive smile on his face as he took the child from Granny and brought it to her, placing it on her chest, "oh my goodness," she cried, shaking her head as she looked down at the little life she held in her arms. The life she had grown and nurtured inside her for the last nine months was now safe and bundled in her arms. "Oh my," she laughed, wiping her eyes as she stroked her baby's cheek, "hello little one, hi there."

The baby grabbed onto her finger and she smiled, letting out a relieved sob, "you did it," Robin ran his fingers through her hair, "I knew you could," he looked down at their baby too, playing with one of its little feet as it kicked them.

Then she realised something, she didn't know the gender of the baby, "Robin what…"

"Our little boy."

"A boy," she laughed, shaking her head as she kissed her child, "Henry Daniel Locksley." She stated proudly, they had the names chosen already, they were naming him Henry after her father and Daniel in tribute to their friend who had lost his life in attempt to make sure that they were safe. They had later found that he had tried to get to Nottingham, not to work with him, but to stop him from finding them.

"Yes," Robin grinned, moving to sit beside her, he leant in and kissed her lips, "thank you."

"It was a team effort," she shrugged, cooing her son as he gurgled in her arms.

"I didn't really have to do much, though did I?"

"You had to put up with me," she chuckled weakly, holding her child close as she closed her eyes.

"I think you need to rest."

"She's not done yet." Granny sighed.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"She still has the other part to deliver."

"Part?"

Regina shook her head, "please, go and clean Henry up," she whispered, handing her son over into the safe hands of her husband. "I'll be fine," she closed her eyes and reached out, finding the hand of her friend, Emma took it and squeezed.

"He's beautiful Regina, looks just like you."

"He does doesn't he," she grinned feeling slightly lightheaded. She was aware that Robin left the room, cradling their baby boy, but after that nothing, everything went black.

* * *

 _"Regina!"_

 _"Robin," a six-year-old Regina chuckled, chasing him through the gardens as she tried to catch him, "you lost fair and square!"_

 _"I don't want a girl kissing me!"_

 _"Robin!"_

 _"Run Robin," another voice shouted._

 _"Daniel! Stop he lost! That was the punishment, a kiss," she sassed, stopping in her tracks and placing her hands on her hips as she squared up to the young boy._

 _"I'll kiss you Regina," he quipped leaning in, just as he was about to kiss her, she squealed and ran._

 _"Eww Daniel tried to kiss me!"_

 _"What?" Robin ran back towards them, "hey! That's my punishment, not yours!"_

 _"Well you didn't want the punishment." Daniel argued._

 _"Did too."_

 _"Did not."_

 _"Did too!"_

 _"Did not!"_

 _"You too are both babies," Regina scoffed, shaking her head, trying to act like a grown up, despite only being six and wearing two pigtails and a red summer dress._

 _"We're older than you," Robin stated, "I'm seven."_

 _"I'm nearly seven," she huffed, her hands finding purchase on her hips as she cast him a glare, "I didn't want to be kissed by a boy like you anyway."_

 _"Well, I didn't want to be kissed by a girl like you."_

 _"Fine!"_

 _"Fine!" he shouted back as she stormed off towards the stables._

 _"I hate you Robin Locksley!" She cried._

 _"Now look what you did," Daniel scoffed, pushing him, "you made her cry."_

 _Seven year old Robin furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "I did not."_

 _"You did. You made a girl cry."_

 _"Leave me alone," he ran in the direction of the stables, chasing Regina, "Regina?" She buried her head in her hands as she laid on the hay crying her eyes out, then she heard his voice and muffled her cries, "Regina? Are you okay?" His hand touched her back as he played with one of her pigtails._

 _"Go away," she cried._

 _"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'll let you kiss me if you want to, please don't be upset with me Gina."_

 _She sniffled and looked up at him, "Robin," she wiped her nose on the back of her hand as she looked at him._

 _"Are you still my friend?" he asked, looking at her wide eyed._

 _"Yes, I'll always be your friend Robin," she smiled, hugging him as he reached out for her. "I promise."_

* * *

"Regina! Regina! Please, please, no!"

"Robin," Emma shook her head, placing her hands on his arm.

"No, no! No! Regina."

"Robin."

"I can't lose her Emma, I can't I need her, I need her, I can't do it on my own, she's my rock, she's always been my rock, Regina!" he sobbed, holding her close as he rocked her back and forth, shaking his head, his tears dripping down onto her cheeks, "please, Regina, I can't do this without you, I need you, our son needs you, we can't manage without you. Please Regina," he shook his head, finding it hard to breath as he buried his face against her shoulder, "I love you, I love you so much, please, I need you," he kissed her lips, only to gain no response, nothing to tell him that she was there, that she was coming back to him.

"Gina, come on baby, please," he cradled her close to his chest, his hands running up and down her back, "we've got so much left to do you and I, so much. We have so much to look forward to, like Henry growing up, his first words, seeing him crawl and walk, teaching him everything he needs, I can't do that alone, Regina I can't. I need you by my side every minute of every day, I need you Gina, we haven't gone through all that to be parted like this, Regina…" he sobbed. "you just can't leave me, it isn't fair and it isn't right, I won't let you leave me like this Regina, this isn't how it's supposed to go, this isn't how it is supposed to end. What about that happy ending we promised each other? Please, Regina, you are my happy ending, you and our son, please, please, I love you so much, Regina, please."

"Robin, I think…" Emma tried, tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"Don't! She can't leave me, she can't leave us, we need her, Regina!"

Her eyes flickered open slowly as she looked up at Robin, seeing him so distressed as he begged her not to leave him, she tried to talk, tried to say anything, but her throat felt like a desert, as though someone had made her eat sand, "Robin?" she whispered, moving in his arms. "Robin."

"Regina?" He looked down at her, his eyes were red and puffy, and upon meeting hers, they were streaming even more, "Regina!" He hugged her.

"Water," she whispered, "I…" He grabbed a glass from Emma, whose expression was a more than shocked one, carefully, he allowed her to drink, holding it steady for her. "Thank you," she smiled, finding his hand.

"Regina?"

"I think you may have said my name enough times," she chuckled, wiping his cheek.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, it seemed like a memory, but I don't know, I can't remember it ever happening." She sighed, then she looked around frantically, "where's Henry? Robin, where is our son?!"

"It's okay," he whispered, his voice still rather shaky, "he's with Granny."

"I want to hold him," she stated.

"Okay," Robin nodded.

"I'll go get him," Emma offered, leaving them alone in the room.

Robin engulfed her in his arms, "you scared me so, so much Regina, I haven't ever been more scared than I was in that moment, just thinking about having to raise Henry alone, having lost my soulmate, the one person I have ever been able to connect with on this earth. I thought you'd left me."

"I would never leave you," she shook her head, "as you said, I'm a fighter." Regina chuckled, cuddling up to him, she knew how he must have felt, it was probably much like she would if she thought that she had lost him, if she thought that he had left her all alone with their newborn baby, "Henry needs his mother, and you," her hand came to his cheek, "you need your wife."

"I do, god, I need her so much," he breathed, hugging her tight, "Regina, I couldn't do it without you."

"You'd have had to Robin, you couldn't have given up, not when our son would have been relying on you," she rubbed his scruff as he leant down to kiss her gently.

The door opened and Emma walked back in cradling Henry, "I think someone wants his mommy and daddy."

A massive smile appeared on Regina's face as Emma placed her baby in her arms so that he was safely in between herself and Robin, "look at him Robin," she shook her head. Emma had slipped out of the room, leaving the two of them alone with their son, "he's perfect," she cried happily, "hello Henry, I'm your mommy, this is your daddy." She looked up at Robin, cuddling closer.

"Hello my boy," Robin grinned, "your mommy is the bravest person I know, she's so kind and loving, we both love you so much."

"Yes we do," she nodded as he fussed against her, his little eyes opening to stare up at them.

"You look just like your mommy my beautiful boy," Robin looked at her and laughed, kissing her temple, "I'm never going to let either of you leave me."

The baby nudged her breast and began gurgling as he kicked his little legs and she played with his foot, "I think someone might be hungry," she slowly unbuttoned her nightgown so that he could feed, she gasped at the feeling, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, brushing his fingers through her hair as he watched her give their son nourishment.

"I'm perfect," she nodded.

"I have something for you."

"I have everything I need right here."

"Ah, but I think you are going to like this," he fished in his pockets and removed a black box, "I think it's more than a little overdue don't you."

She laughed and shook her head, "is that what I think it is?"

"I believe I promised you a pretty ring and I couldn't think of a better time to give it you than right now," he opened the box and took the ring out, finding her hand, he slipped it on her finger, kissing the bands there afterwards, "I love you so much Regina."

"I love you too," she chuckled, looking down at her finger, the ring was beautiful, there were three diamonds, with the centre one bigger than the other two.

Suddenly she heard a little meow and looked down to see their now fully grown kittens staring at them from the base of the bed. Laughing she shook her head as Lenny was first to jump up, swiftly followed by his two sisters, they were clearly eager to meet the newest addition to their family. She rested her hand on her son and took a deep breath, looking at Robin she smiled, "thank you, for giving me everything I could ever wish for."

The End.


End file.
